Dance of the Souls
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: After meeting Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy manages to get himself in a pretty bad situation that causes him to spend a week at Ciel's house and spends that time teaching Ciel what it's like to have emotions, slowly drawing Ciel out of his shell. Edit!
1. Prologue

**Sooooo... I havn't started chapter 6 of 7 Things yet... _ I'm sorry...**

**ANYWAYS~! This was a roleplay me and my friend on DeviantArt did (the-vampire-goddess)**

**I thought it was story worthy so I decided to post it on here, we're not even half way done and it's almost 40 pages long so I hope you guys enjoy it... First part is only four pages though *shot***

**This was my first time ever touching the character of Alois and I think I failed miserably at trying to play him, I also played Claude and the Earl Trancy... Goddess played Ciel and Sebastian o3o**

** Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Yana Toboso... if they were owned by me there'd be much more naughty time... AND ALOIS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED  
><strong>

**Warnings: NOT BETA'D~! Yaoiii (later chapters), MURDUR... only in the prologue probably ooc Alois (Because I can make Alois ooc even though it's impossible), at times ooc Ciel, Smexy tiem (later chapters), And talk of sexy tiem (later chapters)**

* * *

><p>Dance of the Souls - Prologue<p>

Alois let out a soft squeal as he ran up to the gates of the Phantomhive manor. He wrapped his arms around the rusted bars and looked at the place inside. The gardening was still oddly perfect, yet half of the house was gone and singed, due to the fire so many years ago. This place was forbidden grounds for anyone to set foot in, but the blonde haired boy didn't care. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he examined the places, just memorizing it all. His soft blonde hair seemed to blow with the breeze that also disturbed his now wrinkled purple overcoat. "Open the gates," The Earl of Trancy said looking at Claude. The butler, in turn, pushed Alois out of the way. The tall man picked the lock open and pushed the gates open, they made an eerie metal on metal squeak but opened none the less. Alois was the first to run to the front door and open it, looking curiously at the inside of the manor.

The Phantomhives were curiously good decorators, and almost all the decorations in the foyer seemed in perfect condition, there was not a speck of dust on the floor, yet the boy didn't seem to really care. He turned around and watched as Claude and the Earl walked in.

"So, where's this treasure?" The old man asked looking around hungrily.

"Treasure? What treasure?" It was at this time the boy pulled out a knife and Claude wrapped an arm around the Earl's neck, hitting a certain spot on the man's spine that paralyzed his body. Alois then plunged the knife into the man's stomach and watched as he writhed and screamed in pain. This only made the boy smile. He turned the knife and heard the pleads for mercy, sweet music to his ears. The old man's screaming would echo through the manor, but they were positive, unless someone else was in the manor, no one would hear.

Ciel heard the sound, frowning deeply as he looked toward the door of his bedroom, uncaring at this point. However, seeing as Sebastian had left to go to town, he was alone in the huge mansion, unprotected. As he laid there, he reached into the nightstand of his bed, feeling incredibly weak. Once he dug around a bit, he found a loaded pistol, having it at the ready in case someone that was not supposed to be there waltzed in his bedroom door. He didn't quite like snoops on private property, and wasn't about to let anyone steal anything from his house. Not again. Not after that group of people had taken everything precious to him in life and left him unclean and practically soulless. But, then again, he couldn't actually be soulless, because then the demon that was now his butler could not feed off of his soul when their contract was complete. So, sadly, he remained a person with a soul. A person trapped on an earth overtaken by hell.

Alois plunged the knife in deeper, "Yes father, beg for the mercy you'll never receive, I don't want you to scream my name anymore." He pulled the knife out and stabbed another part of the man's stomach, "I don't want to hear your cries of pleasure, I don't want to be your sin." Alois's words came so calmly but his actions were very harsh, and full of force. "I am no longer your play thing~!" Alois yelled that last one out finally plunging the knife into the man's heart and Claude dropped him to the floor. Alois looked down at the man, before carefully placing the knife back in his pocket, but not before licking a bit of the blood off. "Dispose of him," Alois said looking up at Claude, "and make it somewhere not obvious, and clean up this mess while you're at it."

Ciel weakly got up after a bit, walking to the door with the gun in hand and his eye-patch on the nightstand next to his bed. He wanted the intruders out, and wanted them out now. So, he managed to get to the railing of the stairs that connected upward to the bedrooms, but from his point of view, down toward the front door. Once at the corner where he knew he would be unseen, he peaked his head around cautiously, hoping to get a look at his trespassers. A small, blond boy that looked to be a tad taller than himself, and a tall brute of a man with glasses cleaning up a dead body. A murder. In his own home. Again. How many lives had to be taken in his mansion for it to stop? How much suffering did people wish to see him go through for their own amusement? Ciel was starting to feel something for the first time since that day, and that feeling was rage. A hot and passionate, burning rage made out of the fires of hell was burning within him, and he wanted to let it out. So, he quickly readied the gun and fired a warning shot, hoping to scare them off before he ended up killing them out of blinded furry. Knowing him, he was depressed enough to do it, too.

Alois let out a shriek and fell backwards. He didn't like that sound. Claude looked perfectly at where Ciel was, he knew exactly where the boy was. Alois stood back up and brushed off his clothes and he glared at Claude. "YOU SAID NO ONE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE~!" A swift slap turned the butler's cheek red with the younger boy's hand print.

"No one is suppose to be here," Claude said. Alois swiftly stepped on the butler's foot. "What are you doing just standing there? Do you want us to be framed for murder?" Alois said, anger in his eyes along with fear. "But, the person is merely a child," Claude said, he was a demon, he was suppose to know these things, "We can take our time, it will pose no real threat." Alois crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as Claude took his time.

Ciel, once he heard them talking, instantly knew that they knew he was there, and that he was a child. He nodded, glaring some as he stepped out, frowning deeply. For once since that day, he spoke. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhives...Leave my mansion this instant, and I shall tell no one of your doings here! Besides...when my butler walks in and finds this mess you've left for him to clean up, he'll be quite angry...and he'll probably take it out on the both of you." He said, pointing the gun at them with a glare, his right eye closed out of habit of wearing the eye-patch every day.

Alois turned around, following Claude's gaze. When his eyes landed on Ciel, he gasped. The younger boy was beautiful, the blue-gray hair, the sapphire eye. Ciel was so unbearably perfect. Alois, not seeming to care about the gun, took a test step forward towards the boy to see what response he'd get. He looked rather curious, why was his eye closed? Why was he here? not only that but he had the odd urge to hug the boy and never let him go.

He glared more with a harsh growl as he shot another warning shot at Alois' feet. "Don't come any closer! I said get the hell out of my mansion, and get out now! This is private property, and I am the Ciel, Earl Phantomhive! My proof is this ring!" He yelled as he held his hand up, the blue diamond glistening in the sun. "It is an heirloom passed down in my family for generations to symbolize who is the head of said family! Since I am currently the head of the house, and you are trespassing, I suggest you leave now! Otherwise, I'll just have to get my butler back a bit early, now wont I!" He barked, getting so pissed that he wasn't shaking anymore, he was as steady as a rock, and his look of pure hatred was consuming him and his thoughts.

Alois gave off a look of pure innocence at the boy. He looked scared but he never wavered, "This property was disowned years ago, it's marked as abandoned." He took another step forward, the boy wouldn't be able to kill him, Claude was right there, he knew if Ciel tired to fire a shot at him Claude would block it. "It's not safe to live here, will you calm down? I'm not gonna hurt you." Alois reached into his pocket to take the knife out and throw it towards Claude, who caught it by the handle. Alois held his hands up in the air to show he had nothing else on him, "We can help you."

He glared angrily more then, scoffing before smirking something evil. "Help me? No one can help me but my butler! And this property was never disowned! I was the only one to survive the fire two years ago on my birthday, here, in this mansion! My home and everything near to me burnt to the ground, yet I survived! Now, get the hell off of my property! I don't give a damn who you are, or what you want! I'm not afraid to shoot you through the blasted forehead!" He said as he held back tears of pain and sorrow, mixing with the anger. He didn't like this. He didn't like all of the feeling coming back. He liked being his hollow shell to where no emotions could penetrate his barrier of having to relive that horrible day those two years ago over and over again. Not to mention, who did this brat think he was, prancing onto his estate like he owned it himself and making himself at home by murdering someone in his foyer? However, Ciel was only stalling. He needed Sebastian to come back, because if one of the two intruders tried to physically attack him, he'd be done for. He knew that if the butler tried to move closer, he'd have to open his right eye and demand Sebastian back home immediately. He definitely wouldn't have a chance to survive if he tried to even so much as punch him in the gut.

Alois took another step, "If you've been living here with a butler the whole time, then who has been the one to hold you when you want to cry?" The blonde boy's expression seemed to sadden and his eyes went to the floor, "Who's been your friend?" Claude whispered something, unheard by Ciel but clearly heard by Alois as the boy whirled over, "Don't touch him," Alois said glaring at the butler, who's expression stayed the same and he nodded.

Ciel gripped the railing now, having to force himself to stay standing and not fall over from weakness. "Cry? Who has time to cry? Crying is for the weak, and I sir, am not weak. Now...I'll ask you once more to leave. After that, I'll have no other choice but to force you out." He said and took in a few deep breaths to try and calm his body and his heart rate. He could feel himself getting dizzy from the standing he was doing. Seeing as Ciel hadn't stood for a good year and a half to two years now except for a few seconds for Sebastian to dress him, the blood was rushing to his head a bit.

Alois turned to see the boy's struggling, and without a care in the world he ran over to help the boy. Claude stayed put, obeying Alois's orders. "Please, let me take you to somewhere you can sit down at least," Alois gave the boy a pleading look, not caring about the gun that could very well kill him, his concern was to the beautiful boy in front of him. Alois hesitantly held out a hand to the boy. It would be stupid to say he wasn't scared, the thought of the gun lingered in the way back of his mind.

Ciel moved away from him quickly, only to sway some and lean against the railing. That was when he started panting a bit, opening his right eye finally, unable to do anything by himself anymore. "Sebastian! Come home...and help me...at once!" he barked, knowing his butler would come as he slid to the floor, his back against the railing as he closed his eyes, his face breaking out into a cold sweat. He didn't want anyone to touch him but Sebastian, not trusting anyone else. So, after he regained some breath, he looked to Alois with a warning glare, gun still in hand. "Don't...touch me..."

Alois took a step back, complying with what the boy said, he looked towards where Claude was to find his butler wasn't there, but his mess had been cleaned up. It was at this moment Alois's expression seemed like that of a child who had lost it's mother while shopping. He wasn't going to leave the other boy in the state he was currently in, and it's not like he could go out looking for Claude anyways, now he was truly scared.

Ciel noticed the look on the boy's face, trying to regulate his breathing by taking deep, painful breaths. He wondered what was keeping Sebastian so long, and knew if he didn't come home soon, he'd pass out then and there where he was. The breathing wasn't helping him much at all, actually only making things worse. He was starting to get a head-splitting headache and his chest was getting heavier by the second. "Sebas...tian..." He groaned, his eyes trying to roll back in his head and force him to pass out against his wishes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, any spellinggrammar mistakes are because Microsoft dislikes putting full sentences on fanfiction so I have to fricken copy and paste the whole thing ._.**

** So what'd you think? Epic cliffy! And is Alois OOC? This is probably gonna be my fastest updated story since there's like *counts* 38 pages already done... I guess it's sorta beta'd after all, I did read over the posts when I put them in word.**

**._. I can honestly say I have no clue how long the next chapter is gonna be, it might be longer then expected because Ciel and Alois are talking to eachother constantly... I think it's just gonna go with the *spoiler for later chapters is bleeped out* at Ciel's house. O.O IT BLEEPED ME OUT~! Lemme reword it, I think it's just gonna go by the days... so you guys will be reading like 20 pages or more of pure Ciel and Alois fluff next chapter... ENJOY :D**


	2. Ciel Phantomhive, In love?

**So, I know a lot of people decided to favorite this after the second chapter, and I know a lot of people were like "wtf?" at the missing parts. Well, with no help what-so-ever I restored the missing parts and probably made them worth shit.**

**Either way, it's CielxAlois fluff so you mindless fangirls(and guys) don't really give a damn (like me) if there's an actual plot to this :D**

**The part that was probably the hardest for me to restore was Ciel and Alois's first kiss, but I managed it YAY!**

**So my friend the-vampire-goddess who I completely forgot the FF account's name, helped me with this, playing Ciel and Sebastian(at times) while I played Alois, Claude, and Sebastian(at times)**

**Disclaimer: I does not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. But the plot ish myn (insert evil laugh here)**

* * *

><p>Alois looked down at the boy, he couldn't watch the poor thing suffer anymore. Alois, in once swift motion, slapped the gun out of the boy's hand and laid him down on the floor. He had a feeling he'd get hurt for doing this, but he had a feeling it was better if the child was awake. So he didn't care if the boy struggled, he placed his hand where the boy's lungs would be and carefully pressed down, trying to push air in and out of his chest to maybe help regulate the boy's breathing.<p>

Ciel's eyes widened some as he had the gun slapped from his hand and was pushed to the floor. He growled and slapped Alois across the face one good time before he felt pressure on his chest. He gasped out for air, looking to the ceiling with his blue and purple eyes. He was in so much pain, and he just wanted it to stop. After Alois managed to get a few chest pumps in, Sebastian was there and picking Ciel up from the ground, quickly walking him up the stairs without saying so much as a word to Alois. His main priority was helping his young master back to bed. Once Sebastian did have Ciel back under the covers of his bed, he helped him drink some herbal tea, it helping him some with his headache and his pain. Not to mention his heart beat slowed a bit, regulating his breathing. This only made Ciel feel worn and tired, as if he needed to sleep the day away.

Alois then sat on the foyer floor, lost. He looked around, tears threatening to escape his eyes, "Claude." He said softly, looking around the room for a response but got nothing. One, a single tear fell down his face. They boy hated being alone, it made him feel like he wasn't cared for, but he knew he wasn't cared for either way. He stood, "Claude," He said a bit louder, again without a response. Two more fell. Alois moved backwards until he was backed into a corner, it was a force of habit, he'd sit in a far corner, and Claude would find him eventually.

Ciel looked to Sebastian with a pleading for sleep in his eyes, but wasn't about to pass out yet. "Escort...the boy...off the property...and make sure his butler...did a good job at hiding the body...that they killed in the foyer..." He said before looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes, deciding to just rest for a bit. Sebastian only nodded once before quickly heading out of the room and down the hall. When he saw Alois in the corner, he sighed, going to him. "My young master has asked me to escort you off of the property. He wishes to rest, and does not want any disturbances as he does so." He stated, having that charming yet smug smile on his face as he gestured to help Alois up from the floor where he sat.

Alois just seemed to back into the corner more if possible. He was like a small kitten, scared of the tall man in front of him and longing for his mother. His mother though, was no where to be found and that only scared the poor thing even more. He was shaking, silent tears flowing from his eyes. He seemed to move his head to the side a bit to look past the tall man's legs, looking for Claude.

He frowned some before giving him a more gentle smile, reaching his hand out slowly still. "How about I get you a glass of tea before you leave...hmm? We can wait for your butler to come back. He's probably just following his orders." He said and spoke in a gentle voice as to not scare the poor boy. Meanwhile, Ciel was up and looking out the window, being more stubborn than ever. Ciel wondered if he maybe needed to venture outside more. To sit in the garden and have tea in the evenings, or to even maybe do a bit of work for his company. He didn't know, but he knew he didn't want to be in his room. Thus, he put on a pair of slippers and headed for the dinning hall, wanting a bite to eat for lunch.

One of Alois's small hands reached out before his fingers met Sebastian's. He then grasped the hand tightly like a lifeline as he stood and he surveyed the room again. Without the butler the boy would go crazy. He never lasted long without Claude. Yet, the boy's tears slowed, but they never halted. Hopeful bright blue eyes surveyed the foyer again, still hoping the man would magically show up, he could only think of the worst, like maybe Claude had gotten his leg chopped off and he couldn't walk back over to the manor.

Sebastian took Alois' hand gently into his own and lead him toward the dining room. "Don't worry, Earl. Your butler will be back once he has finished his order." He said with an understanding smile. Once in the dining room, Sebastian sighed with a frown and shook his head. "Young master, I thought you were going to rest." He said, letting go of Alois' hand once he was standing by the table. After letting to of Alois' hand, Sebastian went to Ciel, who was sitting casually in the head chair of the table. "I'm hungry...and I'd like some tea...I figured I could have lunch here today..." He said, the deep frown still on his face. Sebastian blinked once before smiling and nodding, pulling a chair out next to Ciel for Alois. "Your chair, Earl Trancy." He said before bowing his head lightly and leaving the room. Once alone, Ciel looked to Alois, having a rather dull expression. "So...your name? I don't want to call you Earl Trancy the entire time..."

"Alois," The boy responded almost silent, not even daring to look at the boy. None the less, he walked over to the seat that was offered and sat down, his eyes looking down at the table. He was different from before, much more shy, more reserved. Under the table he fiddled his thumbs and he brought a hand up to his eyes, wiping away a few tears. Alois's eyes looked at the door Sebastian had used to bring him into the room, eyes full of longing. He wanted Claude to come in and save him from the emptiness he was currently feeling.

Ciel frowned, leaning his head on his right hand like he used to, propped up by his elbow. He sighed and closed his eyes lightly, getting annoyed. "You want him back, order him to come back. You have a contract with that demon you call your butler, correct?" He asked, looking over to him with a cocked eyebrow. "You know, I could see it when you were talking earlier...before you slapped my gun from my hand." Ciel stated before yawning and covering his mouth as Sebastian glided over with the tea, setting a cup down for each of the boys. Ciel looked at the cup for a few seconds before picking it up and sipping it gently. His favorite. It almost made him want to smile at the beginning, but after that his lock-down on his emotions kept him in check. "So, Alois. What is your butler's name? Mine's name is Sebastian...if you couldn't already guess."

"Claude," Alois's voice was the same silent monotone as before. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, sad eyes finally looking over at Ciel. "I'm not suppos' ta call him unless I'm in life threatening danger." His eyes then wandered back to the door, "If he's not here, he has a good reason." And that's what the boy would keep telling himself. He reached up and loosened the bowtie around his neck and he reached into the collar of his shirt to rub at a bruise that was starting to bother him. It was the type of bruise when someone bites you during their 'release' stage. There were many of those hidden under Alois's clothing, but this was the newest, and it was the one that bothered him the most, because of it wasn't extremely well hidden. Anyone to look at the left side of his neck would see the red peeking out from behind the white collar.

Ciel frowned when he saw it, looking at Sebastian when he came back with the food and some tea. "Sebastian, I want you to clean Alois' injury on his neck, and bandage it. Also, I want you to find his butler and have him back here at once." He said before taking the first bite of his food. He may be a child filled with hate, but he knew what it felt like to be used in a sexual way without a way to stop it. Not only that, but to him, Alois was now a pawn to be used. He had to have his pawns in good condition if they were to be useful.

Alois looked towards Ciel and shook his head, "It's not an injury that can just be cleaned and bandaged," the boy's voice was suddenly cold, "It's the type of injury that reminds me who I am now, and what I was before. The type of injury that reminds the damn devil why I chose him, the type of injury that reminds me of my pain, of my agony, and of the sweet relief and all the other feelings I felt when that man was killed." By now Alois was standing and his chair had toppled over behind him. His hands were slammed roughly onto the tabletop and his face was red. He was shaking with rage, and his fingers curled, nails making slight abrasions to the wooden table. He took in a deep breath and lifted his hands up. He fixed the chair and he backed up towards the door, eyes dawning with realization. He messed up, he was trying to meet this boy, to become this boy's friend, and he only managed at making a fool of himself. The door was opened then slammed shut, and Alois was gone, he ran out to the front to where the carriage was suppose to be but he kept running, that is, until his foot snagged on a branch and he fell with a scream of pain, he broke something, he just knew it, not only that but, WHERE THE HELL WAS CLAUDE?

Ciel sighed, frowning as he shook his head. "Easily scared, isn't he...Sebastian, go and get him. I want him back in that chair with a cup of tea in his hand. He needs to learn how to relax when in someone's home, as well as learn that when an Earl has not given you permission to leave, you don't leave..." He said with a slight glare. He understood this boy's pain well enough, having a brand that, like the boy had said, reminded who you were before it and who you are now. They were alike, and he knew he wanted to get to know him a bit more...

Alois now had tears streaming from his eyes and was trying to dislodge his foot from under the branch, but every time he dared touch it hurt. Alois looked around frantically, he wanted to call for help but he couldn't find the voice to. A thought flooded into his mind about how useless he was but as quickly as it came it left. "CLAUDE~!" the boy shrieked. The butler now stood before him, looking down at the boy. Alois wrapped his arms around Claude's leg, he waited for the butler to move, to help him, but the man seemed to enjoy watching the boy while he was in pain, it was obvious due to the smirk on the man's face. Alois saw that, to him, Claude smiling, it was... disgusting, and it bothered him to an extent.

Sebastian was there now as well, slowly helping the boy by picking the branch up and in turn, picking Alois up. "Earl Trancy, my master wishes to speak with you some more. Over tea. That, and with this injury, we'll need to call a doctor." He said with a light smile to Alois before glaring up at Claude. With that glare, he turned and started walking with Alois to the manor's front door.

Claude suddenly blinked. Why was Alois perfectly fine when he was in the arms of the other demon? He saw the way Alois clung to Sebastian's coat the minute he was picked up. He followed, "It's not polite to take someone else's possessions." Claude's voice came in his usual monotone. He was rather disappointed at his master, how needy and childish the boy was being, and Claude wished that for once the boy was on the receiving end of the slap. Claude's fingers twitched as he fought the urge, looking at Alois's tear filled face. Alois's eyes were on Claude, he shook a bit in Sebastian's arms when he saw the glare Claude shot him. He shook with an unknown fear, a fear he never thought he'd have when he looked at his butler.

Sebastian chuckled, smirking. "Taking someone else's possessions? Nonsense. I am simply doing as my master ordered me to do." He said while walking into the manor and setting Alois down at the dining table, having his broken leg propped up by another chair and a cushion. Once that was done and he had a cup of tea before Alois, he gently dabbed the tears from his face and gave a comforting smile. "I'll go and call the doctor now. Excuse me." He said as he left the room quietly. Ciel had finished his breakfast by this time, and was sipping his tea. He glanced over to Alois once Sebastian left, wondering more about him. "Alois, please...enjoy the tea and relax. I know your hardships...I've lived them..." He said before another sip of tea.

Claude was now standing behind Alois. He moved to wrap his arms around the boy to make him feel a bit better but Alois just slapped him. Claude let go any blinked in confusion. "Why didn't you help me?" Another slap. Claude stepped back, he wondered if Sebastian had brain washed the boy or something, but he stayed back, he wasn't going to have his master hate him. Alois looked over at Ciel, then looked down at the table, "I... I'm sorry... about before." His voice was soft and sweet, but it was still upset.

Ciel shook his head lightly, looking to him again. "Do not be sorry. Never be afraid to speak your mind. You should try not getting upset so easily, however. As for your butler, you might need to work on his attitude." He said with a smirk, knowing Claude was a hateful demon already. "I could always...have him learn a thing or to from Sebastian. Besides, since you were hurt on my grounds, I insist you stay here until you are better. It's the proper thing to do. In the meantime, Claude can be Sebastian's shadow." He said and sipped his tea again. He was enjoying this, to his slight shock. After being alone for two years, giving orders was a little fun.

Alois nodded and finally took a sip of his tea. His eyes widened in shock and he pulled it away and looked down at it. Oddly it was the best tea Alois had ever tasted, and that was saying a lot. Now he knew that Claude would certainly need to spend some time around Sebastian. Maybe even the man's pastries were this heavenly, he wished to have stuff like that all the time. And though Claude's dishes tasted great, there was something about them that threw him off a bit, something that made all his dishes taste the slightest bit bitter.

Ciel frowned again and looked to Sebastian when he came back into the room. "The doctor is on his way now, and shall arrive shortly." Sebastian responded to Ciel's look, and the boy nodded. "Good." He said before looking to Alois. "Are you hungry? I can have Sebastian make you anything you'd like. Of course, knowing him, if he doesn't think the dish goes well with the tea you are currently drinking, he'll give you a different kind with your meal." He said and looked to Sebastian again. Sebastian just chuckled once, smirking.

Alois just shook his head in a 'no' motion. He continued to drink the tea until it was gone. Then he delicately placed the cup down. For the first time the boy looked around the room, taking in every last little thing. Then his hand was picked up and Claude held it delicately in his before slipping a ring with a red jewel on it on the boy's finger, "I believe this belongs to you now." Then he stepped back. Alois looked at the ringer on his hand, he had to take it, even if that disgusting old man had touched it.

Ciel blinked, chuckling. "Now it seems we're more alike than I had first thought. Was that another reason you killed that man? Besides the fact he used you like a pawn for sex?" He asked, tilting his head a bit and frowning again. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me...You have my word on it. Now, how about we move you to a bed or a couch so that you can be more comfortable until the doctor gets here. We can play a board came to entertain us while we wait." He said and stood, looking to Sebastian who quickly picked Alois up as if he were an expensive doll, afraid of breaking it.

One of Alois's hand latched onto Sebastian's coat in fear of being dropped, he wasn't picked up often, and when he was it wasn't for affectionate reasons. "I just... have my reasons," Alois wouldn't tell Ciel anything about his past, it was one thing regretted. He lost his best friend, his bother, and was sold into sexual slavery. He remembered the stories he was told about the Earl Trancy eating the boys after they were unneeded, he also remembered those hungry eyes the man had when he first laid eyes on Alois in the bathroom. He remembered how he was called filthy and unwanted, all because of his eyes. His hands clenched onto Sebastian's coat as the memories played through his mind, he wished he could forget, but these memories, were what made the boy who he was.

Ciel nodded, frowning. "I see. Fine. Would you like to pick the game we play while we wait? I have all of the ones currently out on the market." He said, being the owner of Funtom Toys. That meant any toys that needed to be tested were sent to him, and he would let the company know if it was to be sold or not.

Alois blinked, "I don't know of any." It was true, Alois had absolutely no knowledge of any type of game. All he knew of was chess, and he found it terribly boring. It was one of the things that came with being a slave all your life, you weren't exactly allowed to have fun. Though Alois could be the most perky person you knew at times, there was always that pull on the back of his mind that he should be someone's worst nightmare, but his attitude came with the disbelief of his situation.

He nodded, chuckling. "All right. I'll have Sebastian pick something easy for us to play. Something...amusing." He said as he walked into his study. Once Ciel moved out of Sebastian's way, Sebastian put Alois down on the couch on the right hand side of the room, making sure there was a pillow supporting his leg as well as one to support his back. After that, he simply left, and Ciel got the small table and put it in front of Alois, as well as a chair for himself. "He should be back momentarily. Are you comfortable?"

Alois just nodded and looked around the room, then looked back at Ciel, "You're beautiful you know." He said, again noting all of the boy's features. Alois was usually one that wouldn't think before he spoke, and after the words left his mouth, he had a feeling he would be punished in some way. He looked at Ciel's face to see how the boy would respond, he could only imagine a look of pure disgust that was going to show on the boy's face. He knew he did something wrong, and yet, he watched in wonder, waiting for the boy to respond.

Ciel chuckles, smirking some. "I see...well, it's flattering that you think so. However, do not expect a compliment back in return. I don't particularly fancy men." He said before turning his head to see Sebastian coming in with a board came for them to play. It was a fairly new product they had been working on, and it was for the ages of ten and up. He approved of it, and Sebastian started to set it out for them. Ciel's smirk was gone, replaced by yet another frown. That seemed to be the only thing Ciel could do anymore was frown.

Alois shrugged then tilted his head to the side, "You should smile more, even if it's not a happy type of smile." He looks at the boy for another second before adding, "Though the frown looks cute on you as well, I bet even your butler prefers the smile, even if he won't admit it." Alois gave off a tiny smile himself, eyes lighting up slightly.

Ciel raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh, really?" Well, I've lost the ability to smile properly." He said and looked to the board game, looking it over. "You're the purple piece. I'm the blue. The objective of the game is to spin the dice and move your pawn accordingly on the board the number of spaces that the dice gives you. The first person to make it to the end of the game wins. Do you understand?" He asked, raising his eyebrow again. Sebastian had a light grin on his face, knowing Alois was right about the smile. Now, Sebastian looked at Claude, the smile turning into an evil hate grin.

Alois just nodded, propping himself up on his arm slightly. Towards the middle of the game he randomly asked, "Hey Ciel? Are you ticklish?" Alois looked up from the board to the boy. That question had been itching at the back of his head since he first saw the boy, and if he was, and if Alois didn't have his leg the way it was now, he would pounce on the boy and make him laugh until he couldn't breath. Maybe the boy didn't know if he was ticklish though, Alois would have to experiment then. Well, the boy also knew the default that just about everyone was ticklish under their knee.

Ciel blinked, leaning back and thinking. "I can't say I am...don't quite know, honestly. I used to be when I was a child, but I haven't been tickled since I was about...five." He said before rolling the dice and moving his pawn, picking up a card and reading it. "'You grow tired and find a tall oak tree to sleep under for a small nap. Lose next turn'. Looks like you get the advantage now..." He said and put the card down, relaxing some more.

Alois let out a tiny yawn, covering his mouth as he did, he looked rather cute doing it as well. It seemed as though he was getting tired as his eyelids started to droop, honestly it wasn't surprising with all the boy had been through. "You know Ciel... for someone who hasn't talked to people in a while, you're an open book." He reached his arms forward towards his legs in an attempt to stretch and then relaxed some more, "I think we should take a small break."

Ciel nodded once, slowly standing up. "All right. I'll have Sebastian move you to one of the guest rooms so that you can rest for a bit. You seem tired." He said, an obvious blush on his cheeks. "And yes...I am always an open book to those who are also open. However, not all of my book is readable..." He said, rather poetically before looking to Sebastian, who slowly picked Alois up and carried him again. "Don't worry. He wont drop you. He's one hell of a butler." Ciel said with a smirk and a chuckle before sitting behind his desk and starting to do a bit of his daily work.

Alois mumbled something, but not even a demon would be able to understand it. Alois, being as tired as he was, passed out only a few seconds after being picked up by Sebastian. Alois seemed to forget the pain in his leg, or maybe it was just numb, who knows? Claude was silent, but followed Sebastian, he wasn't going to dare leave the boy alone with the man, after all he couldn't trust the demon. Honestly, he was slightly jealous of the fact that Alois fell asleep easily in the other man's arms, what was so great about Sebastian that Alois seemed to trust him more?

Ciel frowned, glaring to Claude some. "Kindness..." Was all he said before they left, looking Claude in the eyes when he said it. After that, he just went to work, signing papers and reading over a few of them. Not to mention quite a few needed the official seal of approval on them, so he just made a tiny pile of those for Sebastian to do later on.

Alois seemed to be fast asleep and it didn't seem as if he was going to wake up anytime soon. Claude looked towards Sebastian before saying, "Your master never ordered you to carry the boy to the room." He pushed his glasses further up on his nose. He now wished he'd never suggested coming here, he knew Alois was becoming attached to Ciel by the things he said to the boy, he was being drawn in. Claude would just have to wrap the boy more tightly in his web, and soon, he could only hope that the boy would come home.

Sebastian smirked, chuckling. "No, but he did order me to help take care of the boy. Currently, I'm about to help him into bed, and then go downstairs to let the doctor in that is currently coming down the drive." He said as he opened the door to a guest room, taking Alois over to the bed and pulling back the covers some before gently laying him inside the cushioned comfort.

Claude walked over and sat next to the bed looked down at Alois. He reached down to stroke a hand through Alois's hair, and the moment his fingers touched the boy's eyes opened and he slapped the hand away, "Don't touch me." He said, glaring up at Claude.

Sebastian gave Alois a look, as if telling him it was okay before he left the room. Sebastian knew that Claude wouldn't dare kill Alois, otherwise, he'd have Sebastian to deal with. Especially since it was Ciel's house.

Alois couldn't sleep now, getting an insecure feeling. It was odd that he didn't trust his butler anymore, but he didn't care. He reached down and pulled the covers up more, cringing as it moved his foot slightly. He'd rather be locked in a room with a lion then with Claude at the moment, and his eyes never left the butler, watching his every move.

Once Sebastian left the room, he went back to the office where Ciel was still busy doing work. He looked up to him when he entered the room, having a dull look on his face. "If Claude is not with you, than I highly doubt Alois is going to sleep. He doesn't seem to quite like that butler of his...Well, not as much as he likes you." He said, glaring a bit more at the paper after those words. As if he were jealous. He blushed and looked up to Sebastian, tilting his head a little. "Sebastian, I want Alois as close to my room as possible tonight. I don't want Claude sleeping with him in there...So, let Claude stay in the room next to yours. Watch him like a hawk, and make sure he doesn't wander around the manor at night. Alois is not the only one feeling there is something off about him." He said before sighing. "Also, I want you to find out from Claude what Alois' favorite snack is and prepare it later for the both of us to share." Ciel stated, trying to think and see if that was all. "Sebastian...do you think...I should get out of the house some more...?" He asked, looking at him with almost a scared look in his eye. Even though he had a rough exterior, he still was a child.

Sebastian thought for a second before shrugging, "If you want to learn how to interact with people I would say so, but I think you should take it a bit slower." Sebastian took a few steps until he was standing at the front of Ciel's desk, "I think that you should work on talking to Alois while we have him here. He doesn't seem offended easily, so things should work in your favor." In the room Alois was in, the boy had started to drift to sleep again, then Claude sat down on the other side of the bed. Alois was still watching the man, even as he drifted to sleep, and then he fell. Claude laid down next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. "GET OFF~!" Alois screamed pushing Claude out of the bed. He then let out a cry in pain from his leg being moved when Alois pushed the man off.

Ciel smiled lightly to Sebastian before frowning again, looking toward the door. He quickly got up, running out and to Alois' guest room. "What's going on in here?" He yelled after turning the knob of the door and pushing it in. He saw Alois laying in bed and Claude laying on the floor. Sighing, Ciel went over to Alois, shaking his head. "What happened...?" He asked, glaring at Alois a bit. He didn't mean to glare, but he was slightly annoyed. He thought Alois might have been dying or something.

Alois just shook his head, he seemed as if something horrible just happened. Claude stood up from the floor, "He just overreacted." He said looking over at Alois. "OVER REACTED~!" Alois's hands balled into fists, "YOU COULD'VE BEEN ABOUT TO RAPE ME!" Claude seemed to roll his eyes, "Now why would I do that?" Alois glared, "Why wouldn't you do that?" The two were silent after that.

Ciel sighed, frowning some. "Alois, he could have simply just been trying to be nice...And Claude, if you want to be nice, start off small. Do small things of kindness for Alois. Now, Claude, why don't you go down to the kitchen with Sebastian and help him prepare dinner and clean. The rest of my staff is quite incompetent." He grumbled the last sentence, shaking his head a few times before looking to Alois. "As for you, try to get some rest. You're tired, and you'll hurt your leg if you try to move around again."

Alois was still shaking, his mind fearing the worst after someone left the room. His hands now gripped tightly onto the edge of the covers. He wouldn't stop shaking, he was frightened. Claude just left the room, deciding to leave Alois alone... for now. Alois laid back down and pulled the covers up over his head, but he was still shaking, he would not be able to fall back to sleep knowing Claude could come in at any moment.

Ciel saw him do this, still standing right next to the bed. He sighed, shaking his head before getting on the bed with him. "Fine...I'll stay here with you while you sleep. All right? You need your rest...and I guess this means you'll be sleeping in my bed with me as well..." He said before sighing and shaking his head.

"Maybe I should just go home," Alois's voice came muffled by a pillow, a small whiny voice, "All I do is cause you trouble." the boy was shaking more now, was he... crying? "I don't want to force you to do anything, and I feel like I am." Alois hugged the pillow tightly, he longed for comfort, for some kind of touch, right now, he wished he at least had a stuffed animal of some sort, but the pillow would suffice.

Ciel frowned, sighing and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "No, you're not. You're not causing me any trouble. I sound like this all the time. Unless I'm yelling at you, you're no bother, really." He said and shrugged. "Now, stop crying. All right? As far as comforting you...I'm not good at that...so...sorry." He said, looking away with almost an embarrassed look on his face.

Alois seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still shaking slightly. He didn't say another word, but he poked the top of his head out from under the blankets, one eye uncovered he looked towards Ciel. Still nothing was said. Alois really didn't know what to say to the boy, he was surprised the younger one had even tried, and moving ever so slowly, he wrapped his arms around Ciel and whispered, "Thank you."

Ciel blinked, having a surprised look on his face before sighing and wrapping an arm around him, patting his back. "No problem...anytime...just...don't tell anyone I was nice...it will ruin my reputation..." He grumbled before laying his head against Alois' lightly, seeing as they were the same height laying down. "I think I might join you in taking a nap. Sebastian will keep Claude busy, don't worry."

Nothing else had to even be said. The blonde had fallen asleep right after Ciel got closer, he didn't let go of the boy though. His body seemed to be calming down considerably until he stopped shaking all together. His fingers grasped lightly at Ciel's shirt, holding the boy like a lifeline, holding the boy like he'd vanish if he let go.

Ciel smiled some after a bit, enjoying the closeness to someone else for a change. After a second, he shoved his shoes off and got under the covers, snuggling up to Alois for warmth and closing his eyes for rest. He made sure that Alois' grip stayed there, so that he wouldn't wake up afraid.

Claude was spinning a knife in his hand, completely ignoring Sebastian, not even caring to see what he was doing. His eyes just focused on the item in his hand and twirling it, he could feel Alois calming down. "They're doing something," He said with a blank expression, continuing to twirl the knife.

"Yes, sleeping," Sebastian said, preparing the berry tart he was told to make by Ciel and Claude, "If you were closer to your master you'd know that though. Just to care ever so slightly does wonders."

Claude then glared at Sebastian, "If you even pretend or even do care about the person who you are taking the soul of, eventually you'll over do it, they'll get attached, and in turn you will as well." Claude said then he threw the knife at Sebastian.

He caught it between his fingers, smirking and chuckling. "But that is what makes the soul taste so sweet...the attachment...the longing to be around you all the time...I already am sensing that Alois would rather be around my young master or myself apposed to you..." He said and looked to him with almost a sickeningly kind smile. "I'm guessing you can sense it too..."

Claude just made a disgusted look, but on the inside he secretly knew, if Alois got too unattached to him, the boy would be able to just wave him off, and the contract would end there. He let out a growl, staring daggers at Sebastian. Alois seemed to sense that noise coming from Claude and his body started shaking lightly, his arms pulled Ciel closer.

Ciel groaned in his sleep, but snuggled Alois more, hoping to calm him down with just that. Sebastian frowned, glaring to Claude. "You're scaring your master by just being angry...That wont do well at all.."

Claude swiftly walked to the door, "I'm going to go to Alois's home and get some clothes for tomorrow, with that he left. He was fuming with anger, if he got far enough away, maybe things would be better. Alois's eyes snapped open, but he shut them back closed, and he moved down, burring his head in Ciel's chest, hoping hearing the boy's heart beat would make him feel better, something calm and steady.

Ciel groaned, blinking awake some before looking to Alois and sighing. "Alois...what's wrong? Why are you clinging to me even more? I don't mind if it helps you, but you're safe here...you shouldn't be afraid..." he said and ran his hand through the boy's hair some, closing his eyes as he did so he wouldn't smile any.

"He's mad," Alois said simply. He tilted his head upwards to look at Ciel's face, "He's mad because of you and Sebastian." Alois's hands gripped tightly onto Ciel's shirt, "I wish I never made the deal with him." He said very softly.

Ciel frowned, sighing and snuggling him closer to try and comfort him. "It'll be okay, Alois. Don't worry...Let him blow some steam. Now, go back to sleep. Sebastian will be bringing us a snack in a few hours...All right?" He asked with a weak smile.

Alois placed a hand on Ciel's cheek, and closed his eyes, "You defiantly should smile more often." He softly nuzzled his head into Ciel's chest, "It makes you look cuter." Alois yawned and after a bit he yawned again, it'd take him a little while before he could go back to sleep.

He sighed, blushing a bit and looking away. "Right...anyway...you shouldn't yawn so much. It's contagious..." He said before yawning a bit himself, blushing more and looking sleepy. Ciel wondered why he was so tired, but didn't question it for much longer, unable to keep a train of thought going.

Alois peeked up for a second and then went "awww, cute." He couldn't help but place a kiss on Ciel's forehead, "You blushing, that's just so adorable." Alois was smiling now, Claude was forgotten, and Ciel was right there. Alois had something new to fawn over.

He blinked, blushing more and glaring some. "I am not blushing! It's just...overly hot due to the fact you're warm, and I don't tend to have someone right up under me while I sleep...that's all..." he said, finding an excuse to use, but not a very good or plausible one. Ciel glanced over to Alois after he said that, his eye patch on, but a little loose due to having fallen asleep.

Alois reached up to run his hand through Ciel's hair. "You don't have to be shy, Ciel." Alois said letting the boys name flow right off his tongue. "You're cute and all but... I think you should work on telling the truth." Alois's smile left his face, "Just sitting in a web of lies gets you no where, it only brings pain to those around you."

Ciel blinked, frowning and sighing some before grumbling. "Fine...I'm blushing...happy...It's embarrassing..." he said and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Of course, you're the type of boy that wants to cuddle with a stuffed animal, right? More open to your feelings...Mine are still half locked in the depths of hell with the rest of my soul..."

"Nah, you just need to find them," Alois placed another kiss on the boy's forehead, "It will take a while, but they're all here." Alois placed a hand over where Ciel's heart was, "You just need the key to unlock them, and I'll help you find it." Alois smiled happily.

Ciel blushed more, feeling his heart pick up it's pace, and he wondered if Alois would be able to feel it. He knew he probably would, he just hoped he wouldn't say anything about it. Ciel was clueless as to why he was having such strange feelings, or why he found himself blushing over the slightest thing the boy did.

Alois moved so he could whisper in Ciel's ear, "You have to be true to yourself, do you still stand by what you said earlier? That you don't fancy men? Just think that over for now." Alois moved so his back faced Ciel and he closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep.

He blushed more and looked a little shocked, laying there and looking at the back of Alois' head before turning over and curling up on his side. He was extremely embarrassed now, especially since having Alois whisper in his ear...kind of...made his body shiver and turn hot for some strange reason. Could it be that...no, no, absolutely not. Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive Estate could not be gay. Could he?

Alois's hand reached backwards, hitting Ciel's elbow, it felt around there for a second, trying to figure out what he was touching, then it moved down before it reached Ciel's hand. Carefully it intertwined it's fingers with the younger boy's. A small touch was all the boy needed to feel safe.

Ciel gulped and frowned, looking back to him and sighing. "Alois...?" He spoke in a whisper, just in case he was close to falling asleep. After the scare Alois just put him through, however, he wouldn't be sleeping for quite some time...possibly for the next few days.

"Hmm?" Alois turned so his back laid flat against the bed and he turned his head to face Ciel. He wasn't going to go to sleep for a while longer, so if Ciel needed someone to talk to or anything, he felt the need to comply.

Ciel frowned more when he saw the boy's face, taking in a deep breath. "How would I know for sure? If...I like guys, I mean..." he asked, blushing deep still and just praying for the love of god that Sebastian couldn't hear them.

Alois looked a bit surprised and sat up. He pulled his body backwards so he could lean against the headboard. He seemed to be in deep thought, honestly, the only way Alois figured out his gender preferences was the years of being a slave. He looked down at Ciel and took a deep breath before running a hand through the boy's hair. "Well, it depends on how they make you feel. Like..." Alois thought again for a second, "It's like when you have your first crush, you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, or you could feel hot and bothered." Alois looked over Ciel again, "or, if you can look at them and really think to yourself, that that person is beautiful, for the things that make them who they are."

Ciel was frowning still, but lightly, in thought as he looked up to Alois and then away to keep from staring. "I see...and what if you feel...strange...but you don't know how to really determine what it was, like you said. The warm and fuzzy verses the hot and bothered...?" He asked, seeming a little too casual, but his cheeks took care of the embarrassed part, making it highly relevant.

"Well, usually if you're hot and bothered you like the person in a more... sexual way, but if you feel warm and fuzzy that's like a more lovey-dovey way," Alois said, now making hand gestures as he talked, trying his best to make sense, and he wasn't even sure how he knew these things.

He frowned more, looking confused. "And...if it's both? Or a mixture of the two? What then? And what if there are even more feelings mixed in with those?" He asked before sighing and shaking his head, blushing still. "Never mind...I'm asking too many questions...sorry..."

"You're human, asking questions is part of your natural wiring of your brain," Alois then thought again, "And I honestly have to say that if it's a mix of those feelings, that person is love stuck, and bad." Alois chuckled a bit and looked past Ciel before looking back down at the boy.

He blinked, frowning deeply before nodding. "I see...well...thanks for helping, I guess...I don't really have anymore questions right now, but I might later. Mind if I ask you when and if I think of any?" He asked, tilting his head to look back up at Alois.

Alois nodded, "I'm pretty sure your butler would have better answers but, yeah, if you have any questions just ask." He smiled and then laid back down, "Ciel, can I ask you a question?"

Ciel sighed, nodding a bit. "Sure...so long as it's nothing too personal. I may not answer it if it is... But you can ask whatever you want." He said, making a hand gesture for him to go on.

Alois thought for a second then shook his head, "Never mind, I don't think you'll be able to answer," Alois let out a small sigh and turned away from Ciel once again, "Maybe I'll ask again in a few days if you'd still want to be my friend."

Ciel sat there for a few minutes, thinking it over in his head. He didn't really know Alois too much, but if he got to know him, he could still be his friend in the process... "Sure." He answered, shrugging. "Just so long as you don't show up at my house without sending word first." He said and closed his eyes casually.

Alois let out a sound of protest, "But surprise visits are so much more fun." Alois turned so he was on his stomach and wrapped his arms around the pillow his head is currently on, still facing away from Ciel. Honestly, he didn't want Ciel to see his face, for the fact that he was blushing, mostly because of the question he wanted to ask. He wanted to know how he made Ciel feel but... what if he made Ciel feel nothing... Alois closed his eyes and gripped the pillow at the thought, a tear slowly streamed down his cheek.

Ciel groaned, shaking his head. "Honestly, people showing up out of the blue is quite annoying. At least call at the beginning of the week and say you'll be over one day during that week...so that I can expect you on one of those days if you decided to show up out of the blue." He said and moved his hand through his own hair, thinking. "So...you're not touching me...you okay?"

Alois didn't respond. He couldn't. He felt as if he couldn't find his voice, that if he spoke he'd break down crying. He boy was focusing on his breathing. God, how could such a simple thought make him feel like this. 'I honestly have to say that if it's a mix of those feelings, that person is love stuck, and bad,' his own words echoed through his head. Had he really fallen in love with the boy that easily?

Ciel frowned and sat up some, looking him over and trying to see his face. "Alois? I know you didn't fall asleep that quickly..." he said and put a hand on Alois' shoulder. "Alois, are you just going to ignore me now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alois shook a bit and he gripped onto the pillow tighter. He closed his eyes tightly. Why did the boy seem to tug as his heart so? Another tear fell. He had a feeling this would end up one sided though. Alois felt so weak, so defenseless. He bit his lip slightly, he didn't want to let out any noises to make Ciel more suspicious then he already was.

Ciel just sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, we can just lay here and pretend like you aren't crying." He said and laid back onto his back, closing his eyes and waiting for Alois to say something about it. To apologize like he guessed he did a lot of.

Alois took in a shaky breath and then let it back out. He then swiftly turned, not caring about his leg and wrapped his arms around Ciel, softly crying into the boy's chest. He didn't want Ciel to be mad at him, but at the same time he didn't want to tell Ciel why he was acting the way he was. He didn't want to scare the younger one away.

Ciel blinked in surprise when he was hugged, but gently hugged him back. Patting his back a bit, he sighed. "Calm down...it's okay...whatever it is, it'll be okay. You're my friend now, Alois. You do not have to hide anything from me, or you can hide anything from me." He said, meaning Alois didn't have to tell him his life story or anything to have him as a friend. He would simply be his friend.

Alois just shook his head back and forth, "I can't tell you... I want to... but I can't." He gripped onto the boy, just crying more and more. His mind twisted all the words Ciel said to him since he first met the boy into words of rejection, and he hated it. Alois let go to cover his own ears softly saying, "Make it stop..." over and over and over.

Ciel frowned, looking worriedly to him before sighing and slapping him in the face. "Alois! Get a hold of yourself! I told you, I don't care if you tell me or not! You just need to relax..." He said and looked him in the eyes seriously.

Everything Alois was currently doing seemed to stop. The boy didn't even seem to be breathing. Then he blinked and brought a hand up to his face to wipe away his tears, then he moved it down to be placed over where Ciel had slapped him. Out of all the things he expected Ciel to do, that wasn't one of them, and it seemed to truly surprise the boy, he didn't even seem to have a response to it.

Ciel's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you… I'm just… not good at this sort of thing…" He looked up at Alois, "You can… hit me if you want… if it will make you feel better…"

Alois shook off his shock and he moved to sit in front of Ciel. He cupped the boy's cheeks in his hands and gave off a small smile before leaning forward and connecting their lips.

Ciel blinked at first, just thinking Alois was going to say something, and wanted Ciel's attention. However, when the blond boy kissed him, his eyes went huge, and he didn't know what to do. So, he just tried to pull back. He still didn't know how he felt, but the fact that his heart was pounding and his face and body was as hot as ever made him rethink a few things, almost instantaneously.

Alois soon pulled away and let Ciel go. He looked at the boy with sad eyes. "Just go..." Alois closed his eyes. He had a feeling Ciel would leave, his heart was struggling to stay in his chest as Ciel unknowingly kept pulling at it, and it hurt more then anything, but it would hurt more if the boy was to completely reject him which was the reason he was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, it was much shorter then the first time I put it up, well, I thought this cliffy worked better OnO<strong>

**Either way, I actually beta'd this... sorta... well I read over it at least. So what'd you think? Do the parts I fixed suck? probably... but they're there now so YAY!**


	3. Ciel Phantomhive, Laughter

**This chapter is one of my favorites, it's full of the mindless fluff we've all come to know and love, so yeah, somewhere in this fluff the plot kinda got lost, me and my friend never actually found that plot afterwards, but the story's main focus is getting Ciel in tab with his feelings.**

**I like this chapter because Ciel learns about what it's like to be happy and laugh xD**

**So some funny stuff happens in this chapter, I can't tell you though 'cause you have to read it. Don't get comfortable with the fluffy relationship currently between the two boys, because this story is rated M for a reason you know ;)**

**It's still a roleplay between me and my friend (the-vampire-goddess) whose fanfiction account is still forgotten by me... We still stayed strict with me playing Claude and Alois and her playing Ciel but we both toyed with Sebastian after a while (sorry if he has a split personality LOL)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and all of it's characters are owned by Yana Toboso**

**Warnings(since I forgot them in the last chapter): This was Beta'd (by myself I spent hours making sure everything was perfect), Slightly OOC characters (but most stories are like that), A slightly more happy Ciel (wtf?), mentions of Adult Themes... oh and major fluff chapter (and loss of plot... slightly)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alois soon pulled away and let Ciel go. He looked at the boy with sad eyes. "Just go..." Alois closed his eyes. He had a feeling Ciel would leave, his heart was struggling to stay in his chest as Ciel unknowingly kept pulling at it, and it hurt more then anything, but it would hurt more if the boy was to completely reject him which was the reason he was crying.<em>

He gulped, gasping for air, sighing. "Look, if you wanted to kiss me, you could have just told me before you did! Instead of surprise attacking me like that! Jeez..." He said and shook his head, rubbing it a bit. "Scared the hell out of me..." He said and looked to him, his face completely red still. "Now...want to try that again with a warning this time?"

Alois seemed to choke a bit and he looked at Ciel in disbelief. His eyes were wide and he was obviously surprised. He honestly didn't expect to get _THAT_ kind of reaction. He blinked a few times, double, triple checking over Ciel's words, making sure he heard them right.

Ciel sighed, blushing and looking away. "I...want to know how I feel, and I think this will help me...so either kiss me again, or stop gawking at me like I'm a two headed pig..." He said and closed his eyes.

Alois's eyes soften and he smiled a bit. He pushed Ciel's legs down and moved off to the side so he wasn't on top of the boy, thinking that would be uncomfortable for him. Then Alois wrapped one arm around Ciel's waist and placed his other hand on the back of the boy's neck. This time he pressed his lips much more gently against Ciel's. He was now probably one of the most happy people in the world.

Ciel blushed when he was moved and taken by the waist like a girl. Not to mention the look Alois was giving him made him go hot in the face. Once Ciel saw the kiss coming, though, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He became calm once he was kissing Alois, not a care or thought in the world crossed his mind, but his body did move on it's own as his hand moved up and gripped his shirt lightly.

Alois used the hand on Ciel's neck to pull the boy in closer, trying to coax the boy to kiss him back. He knew that the boy had probably never kissed anyone before, so he'd give him the chance to figure it out. Alois enjoyed the feeling of the other's lips, they were much softer then he had originally thought and very much sweeter, but he'd save most of the tasting for another time, if ever, when they'd kiss.

Ciel closed his eyes tight when he felt himself being pulled to Alois more. However, he just told himself to relax, and slowly started to kiss back, not sure what he was doing, but it felt right. Something in his body told him to do what felt natural, and so he went with it.

Alois wasn't quite sure if he should try and take the kiss further or give Ciel more time to adjust. He decided to see what would happen if he put the rest of the kiss into Ciel's hands and he moved the hand that was behind Ciel's neck to place it around the other side of Ciel's waist, embracing him, gently.

Ciel blushed more at that, slowly putting a hand on Alois' cheek and kissing him back with a bit more force. However, just as he started to, there was a slight knock at the door and Sebastian came in. "Young masters, I..." He said, blinking. Ciel's eyes went wide as he was in mid kiss with Alois, looking scared now that he had been caught.

Alois quickly pulled away and let go of Ciel. He was blushing, and really blushing. He made a note that it would be the first and last time that Ciel would see him like this. He looked down at his lap and softly scratched the back of his neck, "I guess saying, 'it's not what it looks like' wouldn't help the situation at all..."

Ciel blushed, sitting up some and looking to his lap. Sebastian sighed, smiling some. "No, it wouldn't, but the young master will do as he wishes. I can't stop you from doing anything...I just wanted to know if you wanted your snack outside or in...?" He asked, smiling casually. Ciel just rubbed his forehead, thinking. "Alois, you pick.."

"Honestly I could ca-" Alois shut his eyes let and let out a groan of pain and softly gripped his leg, "Wasn't the doctor suppose to be here... a long time ago?" Alois asked, he'd been so consumed with Ciel he had completely forgotten about his twisted ankle, apparently the boy was a good thing for numbing pain. Alois committed that thought to memory.

Sebastian nodded, smiling lightly. "Yes, he's currently downstairs. I was going to bring him up after you finished your nap. I'll go and get him now." He said and left. Ciel sighed, frowning and rubbing the back of his head some.

Once Sebastian left Alois placed a quick kiss on Ciel's lips before laying down in his original spot. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, "Ciel, you have absolutely no clue what you do to me." He said softly then opened his eyes to look at the boy

He chuckled some, smirking a bit. "No...I don't...and I'm still not quite sure what you're doing to me..." He said and laid down, relaxing. "Guess we'll figure out in due time...but luckily for me, Sebastian's got his mouth sewn shut about it..."

Alois reached over and started playing with Ciel's hair again, "It will all be sorted out soon enough." Alois looked over at Ceil, "I think I should have you around more often when I'm hurt, I'll completely forget about even being hurt." For the first time that day, Alois laughed, truly laughed.

Ciel smiled as well, blushing and nodding. "Sure...I wouldn't mind that so much." He said and sighed, closing his eyes. However, the second Sebastian knocked on the door again, his smile was gone, replaced by a frown.

Alois couldn't help but look at Ciel's change of expression curiously. He quickly whispered in Ciel's ear, "If you want alone time with me, we have until I can walk again." He then laid back down and relaxed, he was happy his leg would finally be looked at by someone who knew what they were doing.

Ciel nodded once to him, looking to him but refusing to smile in front of others. It took the doctor nearly thirty minutes to look over Alois' foot before splinting it and giving a care guide to Sebastian on how to take the bandages off to bathe and then change them out after.

Alois was now sitting up against the headboard like before. He looked rather upsetly down at the splint. It seemed as if the boy was lost again, but then he looked at Ciel and gave him a pleading look, as if asking Ciel to make Sebastian and the doctor leave.

Ciel saw the look Alois gave him, and sighed, looking to Sebastian and the Doctor. "Sebastian, please take the doctor downstairs and pay him accordingly..." He said before Sebastian looked to him and smirked, nodding once. "Yes, my lord..." He said and escorted the man out. Ciel then looked to Alois again, sighing. "There..."

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel and he pulled the boy into his lap. Alois really just wanted to hold the boy in his arms without him feeling embarrassed. He closed his eyes and relaxed considerably.

Ciel blushed some and relaxed as well, closing his eyes and taking in a few deep breaths. "So...what now? Do we get up or just lay in bed the rest of the day?" He asked, looking to Alois curiously.

Alois sighed softly, "The doctor is probably telling Sebastian I shouldn't walk for a few days, so that basically means I won't be able to leave the bed." Alois held Ciel close to him and kissed the top of the smaller boy's head. "You can go and do the things you have to though, I don't want to keep you."

Ciel rolled his eyes, sighing. "Honestly, have you not figured out yet that I will have Sebastian carrying you around? Trust me, I'm not about to force you to stay in bed all day every day. I would go insane..."

"I've been chained to a bed for a month, I think I can do fine staying in bed for a week," Alois said, and turned to lay on his side, still holding Ciel, "I'm sorry in advance if I ever upset you, since I tend to do that often." Alois started stroking Ciel's hair again.

Ciel shook his head lightly, sighing. "You don't upset me...not really...make me panic a little, but you have to realize, I haven't had human interaction in over two years..."

"I know, but I just don't want to do anything you'll take as weird an-" Alois blinked for a second, "Did I just say that?" He let out a snicker, "Well... if I didn't want to do anything that you'd take as weird I wouldn't have kissed you."

Ciel smirked, chuckling and nodding. "Exactly. So that ship has sailed. Meaning, you don't have to act different. Just be yourself." He said and shrugged, closing his eyes again before yawning and covering his mouth.

"So cute," Alois said softly nuzzling his nose to Ciel's cheek. He smiled at Ciel and wished he had met the boy sooner, before he had become so restricted. He was actually suppose to go to the Phantomhive manor after the fire to salvage items that were still okay after the fire, but... he just was too lazy to do so.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head and blushing. "I am not cute..." He said and hid his face in Alois' chest a bit, taking in his scent. It was an unfamiliar scent, but he quite enjoyed it. Something new to learn about.

Alois softly rubbed Ciel's back, liking how close the boy was. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say cute? I meant adorable," He kissed the top of Ciel's head again. Then left his head there, liking the boy's soft hair.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I am not! I'm handsome. There's a difference." He said and reached up, playing with a bit of Alois' hair.

Alois laughed a bit, "Aww, is Ciel getting angry, just makes him cuter." Alois gave Ciel an Eskimo kiss, nuzzling their noses together. He smiled a bit, "And if you're as handsome as you say you are..." Alois stuck his tongue out to lightly wet Ciel's lips with it, "Then why don't you take the upper hand and be a man."

Ciel's face got a deep red at that, making him glance away some. "Because I don't know how to do things like you...kissing and cuddling and all of that...Isn't that what a girl knows how to do, anyway?" He asked and smirked, looking at Alois with a 'haha, in your face!' look.

Alois just smirked, "Well, if you survey over everything I've done to you today in that type of manor, you've taken on the role of the female." Alois let go of Ciel facing away from him yet again, but this time it was to poke fun at the boy.

He blinked, pouting some, sighing. "I'm learning, give me a break...I've never kissed anyone before you...Or been in this situation."

"And I've never kissed anyone before you," Alois said looking at Ciel out of the corner of his eye, "Honestly, I was saving my first kiss for something good." He smirked a bit.

Ciel chuckled, smirking some, his blush still getting darker, if that were possible. "Oh, really? So, I'm something special now, am I? Wow, handsome and something special all in the same day. I like these compliments."

"oh no no no," Alois sat up, "You are cute, I will not refer to you as handsome until you learn to take the male role." Alois then rolled over so he was hovering over Ciel, "Oh, are you the female in this situation too?" Alois smiled a bit and shifted his wait to one hand and used the other to softly tickle at Ciel's stomach to see what reaction he'd get.

Ciel's blush was brighter than ever now, and his stomach muscles tightened under Alois' touch, making him gulp a bit. "Well, it's not like I'm going to push you off, your leg being hurt and all..."

Alois sat up a bit so he was straddling Ciel's legs and he danced his fingers up Ciel's body. "Now, to see if the Earl Phantomhive is ticklish..." Alois smirked and now had his hands at Ciel's side, then he started to tickle the boy here, honestly hoping he'd get a response.

Ciel bit his lip some, closing his eyes tight while looking away and gripping onto the sheets of the bed. He was trying his hardest not to laugh out, taking deep breaths in hopes of calming himself and tricking his body into not laughing.

Alois continued his torture more profusely, "Laugh, Ciel, don't let it stay locked up inside, for this is an emotion that you should learn about." He smiled down at the boy, "It's a rather important one so let it out and let it run throughout your veins."

His face turned a bit darker red from him holding his breath, and he finally laughed out, unable to hold it back. Tears started rolling from his eyes before long, him squirming and trying to get away from him. "A-Alois! S-S-STOP!" He squealed out, wanting to get away so he could breath.

Alois stopped, he wasn't sure of the boy's medical state, so if he had a breathing problem he wasn't gonna risk it. Alois then laid down on top of Ciel. His head was on the boy's chest, he let his finger trace circles on Ciel's chest.

Ciel sighed, taking in sweet air as he laid there, relaxing and closing his eyes. "God...can't breath!" He said and coughed a bit, forcing himself to take slow, deep breaths.

Alois got off of Ciel and let out a small groan, looking towards the door he knew if Ciel was in real danger, Sebastian would come in. Alois forced Ciel to sit up and he rubbed the boy's back, he remembered that if you sat up you had a better chance at getting air in your lungs.

Ciel took a deep breath and sighed, relaxing some and smiling to him slightly. "Thanks. That helped. And what, did you think I was dying?" He asked and chuckled, smirking as he raised an eyebrow.

"I was worried," Alois pouted and gave Ciel rather sad eyes. He did truly look upset about the situation. He wrapped his arms around Ciel and pulled him into a hug. He seemed honestly worried about the boy.

He sighed, patting his back. "It's fine, really. If I look scared, you know it's serious." He said and closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace.

Alois pulled away a bit to look at Ciel. He reached a hand forward to run along Ciel's lips then look at the boy with pleading eyes, he didn't want to take Ciel off guard and have the boy get mad at him, so he found asking silent permission to be better.

He raised an eyebrow at his silent question before giving him a faint smile, telling him yes. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed kissing Alois. It was as if he could survive off of his kisses alone, but it was also strange as well. Mostly because he had just met this boy, but was overly relaxed...He knew for a fact that wasn't normal, but figured he could ask Sebastian about it later.

Alois softly pressed his lips to Ciel's, it was a much sweeter kiss then the one's before. It was Alois's way of showing the boy how worried he was. Honestly, Alois had no clue why he and Ciel got along so well, and so quickly. He really liked Ciel, but he just wasn't too sure why.

Ciel kissed his lips back gently, closing his eyes and gripping his shirt in his right hand, as if telling the boy silently not to move away. He started feeling his body become warm at kissing him, but it was more of a warm summer breeze warm. A welcomed warm.

Alois didn't dare let go of Ciel, but he deepened the kiss. During this he had accidentally leaned too far causing him and Ciel to fall back on the bed, putting Ciel on the bottom.

Ciel groaned lightly, but mostly from the fall. He didn't care about being on bottom, and it didn't even register in his brain at the moment. All he could focus on was kissing Alois, and that's all he cared about as well. After falling back, he moved his right hand up to Alois' cheek and held him there, instinct taking over now.

Alois decided to mix it up a bit and poked his tongue out to run it along Ciel's lips, he kept doing that begging for Ciel to open his mouth, even if it was to gasp in surprise. He wanted to taste the boy, but secretly, he wanted to taste every last inch of him, but, that would have to wait, and wait a while.

Ciel blushed slightly more at the feeling of Alois' tongue running along the line of his lips. It made him chuckle some before he parted his lips, assuming that was what he wanted. Once he did, however, he almost instantly took Alois' tongue into his own mouth, letting out a small groan as he kissed him deeply.

Alois left no part of Ciel's mouth unexplored before placing his tongue under Ciel's and rubbing it forward, coaxing Ciel to do the same thing to his mouth. After all, it was learning right? Alois would be the teacher, first he would show the boy what was suppose to be done, then he let the other boy try and do what he had.

Amazingly to probably both of their surprise, Ciel was quite a good kisser when he let his instincts take over. He wasn't afraid anymore, and explored Alois' mouth with an eager happiness, if you could call it that. While they were kissing, he groaned here and there, pulling Alois as close to himself as he possibly could, his body tingling as if all the blood had been cut off due to lack of circulation in the system.

Alois let out a yelp of surprise when he was pulled closer. He honestly didn't think Ciel would take over so well, but he did. Alois let out a small moan, liking the feeling of Ciel's tongue.

Ciel cooed to his moan, enjoying it. However, he felt his body tugging him in his shorts, and he felt he needed to stop now as he pulled back, gulping and looking at Alois while panting. "S-Sorry...I...I think we should stop..."

Alois just smiled, "As you wish." Alois got off of Ciel and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and laid his head on the boy's chest, and he was soon asleep like they were originally suppose to be.

Ciel sighed, frowning after Alois was asleep, blushing. He was glad he stopped things before it got too bad, and so, to calm his nerves he joined Alois by going to sleep. He needed his nap, anyway. After all, he had been woken up earlier by a crying Alois.

Alois's hands softly gripped Ciel's shirt like before. Alois was also the first to wake like before, but this time he had woken up slowly. He looked out the window to see it was now dark out and he blinked, had they really been asleep for that long? Or had Alois just dreamt it all up? He looked down to see sleeping Ciel and placed a soft kiss on his lips, trying not to wake the younger up.

While unconscious, however, Ciel kissed back weakly, shifting some right after. He let out a small grunt and a sigh after getting situated, snuggling Alois closer and yawning cutely again.

Alois smiled a bit but slowly got out of the bed. Testing the splint for a second before walking out of the room to find a bathroom, he was in need of one, and in need of one bad, so every room he passed, he opened the door, trying to find the damn place.

Sebastian was cleaning a bit in the hallway and noticed Alois looking for something, raising an eyebrow some before going toward him with a smile. "Young master, is there something I can help you find?" He asked and looked down at him, curious as to why he was snooping.

Alois looked up at Sebastian, a small blush planted on his cheeks, "Umm... well I was looking for the bathroom..." Alois looked down twiddling his thumbs slightly. He'd never actually had to ask someone where the bathroom was, there was always one in eyesight where he lived, so it was a rather embarrassing thing for him.

Sebastian nodded, to his surprise, and smiled a bit more. "I see. Follow me, there's one right down here." He said before turning and walking down the hall a bit. Soon he came to a door on the right hand side, opening it. "Here you are. Do you know your way back to the bedroom?"

Alois blinked for a second then looked down the hall both ways, "Uhmm..." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly..." His bright blue eyes looked at the floor, they flashed to a dull light blue before going back and the boy ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, clearly, Claude was back.

Sebastian nodded and waited for him a little down the hall as to give him privacy, but to help him back to the bedroom. As far as Claude was concerned, Sebastian knew if he dared to go to that spare bedroom, he'd be there in an instant to make sure nothing happened to his own young master.

After a little while, the door opened a smidge and Alois creeped out. Walking backwards until he bumped into Sebastian. He covered his mouth in an attempt not to scream out in surprise so Ciel wouldn't wake up and he turned to look at the man. Clearly Alois seemed like a person who was easy to scare, but maybe it was only because Claude was around.

Sebastian blinked, smiling when he saw it was just Alois. "Young master, would you like me to escort you back to the bedroom? I think once there I shall move my young master to his own bed." He said and turned to face Alois, before starting to walk toward the guest bedroom where Ciel was sleeping.

"He said he wouldn't leave me alone..." Alois said, his voice was so soft no human would be able to hear it, but he knew Sebastian would. Alois's arms instinctively wrapped around his own tiny frame in an attempt to keep himself feeling comforted. His eyes watching Sebastian's shoes as he walked, even though the boy was limping slightly from his leg.

Sebastian blinked and chuckled, picking Alois up after a second. "I know. He ordered me to put you in his bed as well, young master. I just thought you'd like me to carry you both there...am I wrong?" He asked as he tilted his head lightly, coming up to the guest bedroom door.

Alois blinked, all emotions drained from his face except for pure confusion. It looked rather cute and baby like. Then the boy wrinkled his nose up, wiggling it a bit as he did. It was something he did when he was thinking, then his face went back to the confused state, clearly not comprehending Sebastian's words 100%.

Sebastian simply chuckled, opening the door to find Ciel sitting up, stretching in the bed. "Ah, I see you're up, young master. I have come to escort you and young master Alois to your room like you asked." He said, and Ciel nodded, getting out of the bed and sighing as he walked to the door. "Good." He said and walked past Sebastian and Alois, heading for his room as Sebastian followed.

Alois made a noise of discomfort and seemed to squirm around a bit. He shut his eyes tight, his leg was throbbing with pain for some unknown reason. Alois bit down on his lip, eventually breaking the skin slightly and a drop of blood slowly slid down the boy's chin.

Sebastian looked to him, frowning before grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the blood away. "You should be more careful, young master Alois...Those lips wont be kissable if you keep biting them so hard." He said and smirked lightly as they walked into the master bedroom of the house, Ciel sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting to be changed. Sebastian sat Alois on the opposite side before starting to change Ciel.

Alois, still in silent pain, let himself fall to his side on the bed, facing away from Ciel. His hands gripped at the covers. He didn't want to say anything about his pain and he brought a sleeve up to his eyes, covering them to stop any tears from falling if they did.

Once changed for bed, Ciel laid back, looking at Alois in a curious way. Sebastian went over to him and sat him up slowly. "I'm going to change you now, young master Alois..." He said and looked at his face once he moved his arm away. He knew he was crying, but knew he also didn't want Ciel to see.

Alois nodded, not trusting his own voice. He took in a deep breath and let out a shaky one, trying to calm himself down. His eyes traveled to the splint on his leg, it was burning, maybe there was something lodged in his leg that the doctor hadn't gotten out? Who knows? All Alois knew was it sure hurt like hell and he wanted it to stop.

Sebastian could sense his pain, and once Alois was changed, he laid him back and put his foot on a pillow. "I'm going to unwrap your ankle and gently clean it off...all right? I think some cool water will help with the swelling." He said and gave Alois a gentle smile in hopes the boy would be less afraid.

Alois gingerly raised a hand up to rub the eye closest to Ciel lazily, so it seemed as though he was tired rather then what was really wrong and he nodded again at Sebastian. He tried to keep his breathing steady as if he was perfectly fine.

Sebastian nodded once gently before unwrapping Alois' ankle so delicately it was, again, as if he were a porcelain doll that needed to be taken care of with the utmost extreme gentleness. Once Alois' ankle was unwrapped, Sebastian got a wash cloth and a small bowl of cool water, gently dabbing the wet wash cloth against his ankle. He could tell it was probably hurting him due to the fact that it was badly swollen, but he could tell by looking at his foot nothing was broken.

Alois hissed in pain and unconsciously grabbed Ciel's hand, squeezing it slightly. Since that was the hand he was once using to wipe away his tears it was slightly wet. Alois looked pained and curiously down at where Sebastian was dabbing the wash cloth, he honestly wondered if Sebastian would be able to fix the problem better then the doctor had.

Ciel knew now that he had been crying, and scooted over close to him, squeezing his hand back lightly. Sebastian kept a gentle smile on his concentrated face, making sure to do it so that Alois would have as little pain as possible. Once he finished, he wrapped his foot back up with a fresh bandage. It was rather cool, Sebastian having put it in the freezer for a bit to help the swelling more. "There...all done." He said and smiled to Alois gently. "I hope I didn't cause you too much pain...I was trying to do it as gently as possible. Now, the cool bandage should help the swelling some over night, so why don't you two get your rest." He said and went to the night stand, grabbing the candelabrum. "Good night, young masters." He said before leaving the room. Ciel watched Sebastian leave before looking to Alois. "Are you all right...?"

"Yeah," Alois managed out but his voice wavered and he took in another deep breath, having it come out shaky like before. "I just... don't think I've ever been in this much pain before..." Alois said softly, his words were followed by a hiccup which surprised Alois and he brought a hand up to his mouth, it was probably from all the crying he had done today, he really had to tone it down a bit if he could.

Ciel sighed, frowning and looking away. "Do you...want to cuddle or something? Would it make things better...?" He asked, blushing. It was obvious he wasn't used to affection very much, and that was another reason why he was so distant.

Alois looked at Ciel, "Listen closely, you don't have to ask people if they want things like that. If you feel that it needs to be done just do it, you have to take charge for yourself sometimes. You can't always expect everything to be done for you just by asking a question." Alois let off another hiccup, "If you think it will help, then don't ask, just do it, actions speak louder then words." Alois said, nodding to himself.

He blinked, frowning more and sighing as he nodded and snuggled close to Alois, wrapping his arms around him slowly as well. "Fine...just...stop crying...otherwise you'll make the hiccups worse." He said and wiped his tears away gently with the sleeve of his gown.

Alois smiled and softly kissed Ciel's cheek. He closed his eyes and relaxed before whispering, "After that long nap, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go back to sleep." He brought an arm to wrap around Ciel so the boy's actions were returned.

Ciel chuckled, smiling weakly. "I know how you feel...I'm not really that tired...I probably will be around five in the morning, though." He said and closed his eyes, relaxing in the comfort of Alois' arms.

Alois softly licked Ciel's cheek, "That sounds a bit perverted, don't you think?" He softly rubbed the boy's back as a way to tell him that he wasn't trying to mean any harm to him, and it was just a friendly type of joke.

Ciel blinked, chuckling some before shaking his head. "Perverted, aren't we." He said, meaning Alois. Of course, the joke did make him blush quite a lot at the thought, and he closed his eyes, hoping the blush wasn't too noticeable in the dark.

"So cute," Alois whispered into the boy's ear, then softly nibbled on it, waiting for his response. Thoughts ran through his head of what he could be doing to Ciel right now, mostly because Ciel called him a pervert. "Hmm." Alois laid his cheek against Ciel's, "If I really was perverted, I wouldn't be holding back all of the things I want to do to you." He said it so softly, so shyly, it was almost completely out of character.

Ciel blushed more at the nibbling to his ear, liking it some. However, when he heard Alois' words, his eyes went wide and his blush grew red hot. "Things...you want to do to me, huh...? Like what...?" He whispered back, not moving an inch.

Alois blushed a bit at this and he didn't exactly know how to put what he wanted to do but he closed his eyes, "Unspeakable things." He said as he imagined all the things he could do to the young boy, "Pleasurable things."

"Sexual things...I'm guessing...pervert." He teased, chuckling and holding Alois' hand some in his hand. He was a little nervous now, seeing as he knew that earlier, had they not been interrupted by Sebastian, who knows where that kiss could have lead...

Alois gave a small laugh and moved to leave Ciel's embrace and sit up. "Mmm... comes with the life I had," He said looking towards the window. He looked out at the sky and remembered his "little brother" that he missed so much everyday. He let out a small sigh and remembered how the boy would get down on his knee and bow, 'Yes, your highness.' A single tear slipped down his cheek but he wiped it away, everything he's done, he's done for Luka.

Ciel blinked, sitting up a bit and looking over to him. "You know...I'm only kidding when I call you a pervert...Everyone has a perverted side to them. Even me, I guess...of course, I haven't really found it yet. It's locked away somewhere in the depths of my mind. Hidden away from the world like I have been for two years..."

Alois reached up and softly ruffled Ciel's hair, "Don't worry, it's not your comment that upset me, rather a memory." He smiled and planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead, "Will Sebastian be mad if we stay up for a while?" Alois asked, his perky attitude returning.

Ciel smiled some, shaking his head. "No. He's not the one in charge, now is he." He said and chuckled, raising an eyebrow. He knew Sebastian would probably be mad, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Alois sat in front of Ciel, "I'm gonna teach you a game I learned with some of the boys I use to spend time with." Alois smiled, "It's really easy, and it gets boring kinda fast but it passes the time." Alois crossed his legs in an Indian fashion and pulled the gown down to double check that it covered everything.

Ciel blushed some, looking away some. After he made sure Alois was covered, he looked back and blinked. "What kind of game?" He asked, seeming kind of interested. He quite liked games, obviously, seeing as he ran the Funtom toy company.

"It's a hand game, I don't exactly remember what it was called," Alois smiled sheepishly, "It's basically you start with your hands in fists except for your pointer fingers, the person what goes first lightly hits either your right or left index finger and you take another finger out of the fist, and if your hit by two fingers you have to take two fingers out of the fist, hit by three you have to take out three, etc. But if say, you have four fingers out of the fist and your hit by two fingers, all your fingers go back into a fist except for your pointers and the process starts over again, once all five fingers are out of the fist you place that hand behind your back, the winner is the one who doesn't have both hands behind their back." Alois explained trying to make it as easy as possible.

Ciel blinked, nodding some. "Kind of makes sense. Although, it does sound a little complicated." He said and shrugged a bit. "Why don't we play an example game first? That way I can see how it's done and try to get a clearer picture."

Alois nodded and put his hands as he explained. They were basically both in a pointing position, "This is the starting position for both your hands." He said he looked at the door for a second and the soft sound of footsteps was heard coming towards the room, but then they passed, Alois shivered, it was probably Claude.

Ciel blinked, glaring at the door. "Don't worry. Sebastian has been ordered to let no one in the room over the course of the night. He is the only one that can come through that door." He said before looking back at his hands, his index fingers out. "Okay, so, start off like this, right?"

Alois looked back at Ciel and nodded, "I'll go first," He shifted his position slightly and tabbed his left pointer finger against Ciel's left one, going diagonally, "Now you're gonna take another finger out of the fist, it's easier to take your middle finger out, like you're counting on your fingers."

Ciel nodded, doing so and watching closely. "Okay, so...is it my turn? Or is it still yours?" He asked, looking at him for the answer. He was glad Alois wasn't stuck on the fact that it could have been Claude, and instead went right back to the game. He didn't want to see him so afraid of Claude.

"It's your turn, the game just keeps going back and fourth.. OH~!" Alois said it seemed as though something dawned on him, "And you can't hit the hand you used in the turn before, say you hit my right hand, the next turn you have to hit my left, but you can use either of your hands." Alois said kind of mad at himself that he hadn't mentioned it earlier.

Ciel chuckled nodding some as he looked to Alois' hands, tapping Alois' left hand with his own right. "Like that?" He asked, unsure if he did it right.

Alois nodded and added a finger to his left hand, "Yup." He then used his left hand to tap Ciel's right, "Now you have to add two fingers because my left hand has two." Alois said with a small smile.

He blinked, nodding and adding two more fingers to his left hand. "There...Now..." He said and tapped Alois' right hand with his own right hand, smiling. "Add three fingers."

Alois smirked a bit and did so, he had a feeling that Ciel was going to notice his mistake sooner or later. But then Alois looked at his own hands and blinked, he had to hit Ciel's left hand next, which hand two fingers, it was either, be nice and hit Ciel with his hand which had four fingers, making Ciel be the first to have some victory and take Alois's right hand out or he could hit it with his own left hand which had two finger, ultimatly facing the same dilemma Ciel was about to. Alois just blinked and he thought about the possible out comes. He pouted and hit Ciel's left hand with his right, "put that one back into the starting position."

Ciel nodded, doing so with a smirk. He was liking this game a bit. It was more than likely just because Alois was happy and distracted from Claude that he was liking the game, but he didn't care. He felt attached to this boy, and seeing him happy made him happy as well**.**

The game lasted a long while, with lots of smirks, some pouts, and a few laughs. Alois gave one of the most cutest looks of false sadness at Ciel when the boy had knocked off his left hand and Alois had to place it behind his back. Alois now had three fingers on his right hand, while Ciel had four on his right and two on his left. Alois knew at the moment Ciel was going to win he mumbled something to himself about being glad he didn't bet Ciel for anything.

Ciel smirked happily, tapping Alois' only remaining hand with his left, winning the game. "I win." He said and chuckled, looking up to Alois with a grin. "That was interesting."

Alois nodded with a smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." and he leaned forward to kiss Ciel's forehead. Alois hadn't really noticed that he'd been avoiding Ciel's lips since well... the last time they kissed and Ciel told Alois they should stop. Inwardly Alois thought that Ciel meant that in a way that said he hadn't really enjoyed it, but Alois pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Ciel blinked and pulled his head back before Alois could kiss his forehead, leaning up and kissing his lips lightly. He had wondered why he had completely stopped kissing him since he had mentioned stopping earlier, but that was for the sake of not taking it too far. He wasn't completely sure how he felt, and knew he wasn't ready for sex until he knew those feelings.

Alois was a bit taken back when his lips touched a surface he wasn't expecting, and he quickly pulled away, looking at Ciel with a confused face. Alois truly was confused though, and he didn't quite understand what was going on. What Ciel had just done had been the exact opposite of what he was thinking of earlier so he felt like he needed an explanation, then he realized before he was just assuming things and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

Ciel blinked, blushing and looking away some. "Sorry...just...I didn't mean completely stop earlier. I just meant for the time being because I thought it would probably lead to more than just kissing..." He explained before looking back to Alois.

Alois reached out and pulled Ciel into an embrace, placing the boy in the small spot in the middle of his legs, which were still in the Indian sitting position. Again Alois completely forgot the pain of his leg to focus on Ciel. He softly kissed the boy's cheek before kissing his lips.

Ciel blushed, frowning as he thought about his leg, but soon his thoughts were blank at the feeling of Alois' lips upon his. He sighed gently in a happy way before kissing Alois back with a bit more force, enjoying it. That was a little surprising to him, though. He was enjoying the kiss, a kiss from a guy. He then knew he was probably into guys, but mostly into Alois.

Alois's arms wrapped semi-tightly around Ciel's waist, holding the boy close to him. Alois leaned into Ciel's lips more but he didn't seem to do much more then that, if Ciel wanted to make the kiss more passionate, he could, if he wanted it to stop, he would be able to stop it. Alois was giving Ciel another chance to do what he felt fit to do.

Ciel knew that was what Alois was doing when he didn't do more than just kiss him, so he made a slight attempt to make it more passionate, doing what Alois had done earlier and licking his bottom lip gently in the kiss. He hoped he had done it right, otherwise he'd be embarrassed.

Alois slowly parted his lips, but it was done ever so slightly so Ciel would have to force the rest of his way in but one of Alois's hands softly rubbed Ciel's back in a soothing motion. It was the only thing he could do to make it so Ciel didn't get aroused as easily as he had before.

Ciel relaxed a bit, thanking Alois mentally before slowly forcing his way into Alois' mouth, kissing him deeply and moaning lightly with a bigger blush. He loved tasting Alois' mouth, it felt right. However, he started wondering if Alois felt the same way, but knew he wasn't about to stop kissing him just to ask.

Alois seemed to wrap his tongue around Ciel's once it was in his mouth. Then he softly pushed against it, letting a small moan out himself. He was really happy that Ciel didn't seem to want to pull away, he was even happier that Ciel even _wanted_ Alois to kiss him.

Ciel was starting to enjoy the kiss more, and so was the rest of his body. He mentally cursed himself at the reaction he was having, trying to figure out why it started happening so early on in the kissing. So, he sighed and frowned, pulling away from the kiss. "Damn it..." He hissed, shaking his head and frowning more. "Sorry..."

Alois turned, with Ciel still in his lap and then he had himself fall backwards on the bed, head landing on the pillows. He made Ciel fall with him and he started to softly rub the other's back again, he looked down at Ciel with soft and loving eyes, something no one had ever seen from the boy before.

Ciel blinked, giving off a small 'oof' when they fell back, but sighing and trying to relax some as he laid there, looking down at him. "Sorry...guess my body is trying to get ahead of my brain..." He said and smiled weakly, but enjoying the look from Alois as he rubbed the boy's sides gently.

Alois placed a soft peck on Ciel's lips. "It's only natural, after a while you'll learn to control it better," Alois said with a small smile, he moved his legs out of the sitting position to be at either side of Ciel. "Hmm... How much do you trust me?" Alois asked but quickly added as so the boy wouldn't get the wrong idea, "Like with personal questions and such?"

Ciel thought, frowning. "Well...just depended on how personal a question it is, I guess. But I trust you pretty well. Why, do you have some questions for me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alois just shrugged, "A though just kinda popped into my head... and I was realizing how quickly you caught onto things and took them into your own hands... Then I couldn't help but wonder which one of us would end up being on top if we were in that kind of situation, if you know what I mean." Alois was speaking with such seriousness it wasn't even intended as even the slightest joke, which meant the boy was thinking about that, and trusted Ciel enough to say that to him.

Ciel blushed deeply, looking away some and sighing. "I… honestly don't know. I mean, I wont lie, the thought's been crossing my mind while kissing you and stuff, but...as far as who was on top or not didn't come up. So...I mean, we could take turns...I guess..." He said and looked back to him, his face red still from embarrassment.

Alois nodded but then said, "But, it's just not like that the first time..." Alois let out a small sigh, arms wrapping around Ciel. His one thumb softly rubbing absently at the boy's back, "Who would you rather it be?"

Ciel frowned, blushing and gulping some as he snuggled into Alois, trying to hide his face a bit. "Well...um...I guess you..." He said and closed his eyes, embarrassed. He had just confessed that he might as well have been the girl in this relationship.

Alois's seriousness diminished with a small squeal and the words, "You so adorable~!" The boy nuzzled his cheek into the blue-black hair atop Ciel's head before planting a kiss on it.

Ciel sighed, blushing more and looking up at him after a bit. "Thanks...glad you think so. Of course, I like handsome better." He said and chuckled, smirking a bit. He then leaned forward, kissing Alois gently while rubbing his side again some.

Alois seemed to hum happily into the kiss, and was more then happy to return it. Only to let out a soft moan because of Ciel's hands. Alois let go of Ciel and wrapped his fingers around Ciel's wrists stopping them. He pulled away from the kiss slightly, "If you keep doing that I won't be able to hold back from pouncing on you."

Ciel blushed again and gulped, nodding some. "Sorry..." He said and smiled weakly before just resting his hands on Alois' hips, kissing him again. He still wanted to kiss Alois, just...was still contemplating on weather or not he wanted to jump the gun or not.

Alois's arms returned around Ciel, but instead of his waist they wrapped around his torso. Soon though, Alois pulled away. His eyes were half lidded and he let out a small yawn, but there wasn't enough room to place his hand to cover his mouth so he just turned his head to the side, "Mmmm... Ciel, I'm tired." Alois's voice came almost silent, and if you looked out the window you could see the sun just barley peaking over the horizon.

Ciel sighed, covering his mouth to yawn as well. "Same...let's get some sleep...we have a week to kiss and stuff." He said before rolling off of him and snuggling him lightly, closing his eyes.

Alois gave a soft laugh, holding Ciel close before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. This was certainly going to prove to be an interesting week, and Alois could only dream about what is to come.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SO FLUFFEH I'M GONNA DIE! xD<strong>

**Anyways, I think I really enjoyed this chapter, because it's really the last all out fluff, the next two chapters are smut because we were looking for the plot but decided Alois and Ciel having sex was better then a plot xD**

**There's eventually a plot and this story is just gonna keep comming, the next two chapters will be shorter because I swear Ciel and Alois go at it before they go to sleep and after they wake up ._.**

**Dance of the Souls current page count is... 107 pages, you guys are on 34... HAPPY READING!**

**If you guys find anything awkward, of if parts are missing, tell me, it can be easily fixed, thanks for your time, constructive criticism is accepted :D**

**OH YEAH! total word count for the chapter is: 8,193 words YAY! xDD  
><strong>


	4. Alois Trancy, Sick Day

**No, I'm not giving you time to read Chapter 3 OnO You will instead read chapter 4 because I just had to update.**

**It's killing me, it really is, I just had to get one lemon in here or else I'd go insane so here it is... It's sad to say... but... Dance of the Souls will be coming to an end sooner then expected there's four things left for me and my friend play out, that will be Halloween, Alois' birthday, Ciel's birthday, and Christmas. I'm tempted to put them up during the actual times but... that'd be mean XD until then, enjoy what you have.**

**Uhm... Well I don't really know what to say for this chapter... There's really no plot in this, cept Ciel learns about lust... yeah... uhm... it's weird because... last chapter was 16 pages long, and 8,000 words... and this chapter is 19 pages long and 7,000 words... Either way this is one of the chapters that really has nothing to do with the story, it's here for the sake of yaoi... NOW ON TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF (SORTA)**

**Disclaimer: The only think I own is the plot, Kuroshitsuji and it's characters belong to Yana Toboso... D:**

**Warnings: I dun know if this one was beta'd ..., Uhmmm... Fluffy stuff and smut, Sexy times as promised, OOC characters (don't you just love them?) etc, etc,etc...**

* * *

><p>Ciel groaned the next morning when Sebastian opened the curtains, it only being a few hours later after they fell asleep. He was currently wanting to take a shoe and throw it at Sebastian's head, but decided against it and just snuggled his face into Alois' neck to block out the sun. "Too early..."<p>

Alois was still fast asleep, not even phased by the brightness, mostly because he had a pillow over his head. His arm had somehow managed to lay across Ciel's body and grip onto the sheets on the other side, one of his legs tangled in with both of Ciel's under the covers.

Ciel didn't care, just not wanting to get up. Sebastian chuckled, smirking. "Young masters, it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready for you both. Now, maybe next time you two will go to sleep when you are supposed to instead of staying up all night." He said and went over to Ciel, removing him from the entangled state he was in with Alois to sit him up and dress him. Ciel groaned, glaring at him. "Just dress me..."

Alois groaned at losing Ciel and grabbed a pillow, holding it tightly to his body, but seeing as it wasn't the same it was soon thrown off the bed and Alois turned over, still with the pillow over his face, and still fast asleep. Now he was laying on his stomach though.

Ciel sighed, shaking his head at the thrown pillow. Once he was dressed, he held Alois' hand gently before Sebastian went over to his side of the bed and removed the pillow. "Young master Alois, it's time to get up."

Alois just buried his face in the pillow below him. Not seeming like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Alois was actually a rather stubborn sleeper and didn't wake up until he slept for enough hours for a healthy sleep.

Ciel sighed, shaking his eyes. "Sebastian, close your eyes until I order you to open them." He said, Sebastian nodding. "Yes, my lord..." He said and did as the young master wished. Ciel then leaned forward, kissing Alois deeply in hopes of waking him up.

Alois let out a muffled yelp and his eyes opened wide. He REALLY didn't expect that, he almost jumped backwards until he realized it was Ciel and softly kissed him back.

Ciel smiled some, closing his eyes again when Alois had calmed down, kissing him a bit more before pulling back. "Now, let's try this again. Sebastian, open your eyes." He said, Sebastian doing as he was ordered. "Yes, my lord. I see you managed to wake the young master. Now, let's get him dressed."

Alois sat up almost immediately, "Did Claude bring my clothes last night?" Alois asked figuring that was the reason he sensed Claude out in the hallway, it would make him happier if that was the real reason Claude was there.

Sebastian nodded, smiling lightly. "Why, yes he did. Enough for two weeks worth." He said and showed him the outfit he had picked out for the day. "Is this all right? I thought it would compliment not only you, but the young master as well. You would sort of match..."

Alois didn't even care to look at it and just nodded, covering his mouth as he yawned. Alois's hair seemed to lose a lot of it's volume in his sleep and it was close to resembling Ciel when he had bed head.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "We're twins now, aren't we, bed head." He said and ruffled his hair a bit, picking on the boy. Sebastian just chuckled, smirking. "Be nice, master..."

Alois tipped his head backwards, managing to get one of Ciel's fingers in his mouth. He softly bit down on it but he wouldn't hurt the boy. Alois's bright eyes looked at Ciel and he smirked lightly.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head and pulling his finger back. "You're quite silly in the mornings. How is your ankle feeling? Any better?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alois's eyes widened and he looked down at it, "Honestly, I can't even feel my ankle... it's really numb..." Alois blinked a bit and just stared at it.

Sebastian nodded, smiling some. "The cool bandages. They're helping if it's numb. It should be healed soon." He said, Ciel nodding. "Probably within the week."

Alois just nodded and stretched his arms out, yawning afterwards. Alois was rather quiet most mornings so this was probably the most talkative Ciel would see him in the morning.

Ciel didn't mind, liking to be quiet in the mornings as well. Sebastian soon picked Alois up lightly once he was dressed, smiling. "Breakfast awaits." He said, Ciel nodding and getting up as they walked down to the dining room.

Alois seemed to be drifting back to sleep but forced himself away shaking his head slightly to do so. He yawned again, covering his mouth. He needed more sleep.

Ciel knew he probably would, and understood if he slept most of the day. He didn't mind. He had a lot of work to do, so it was a good way for him to do his work without Alois getting bored.

Alois looked up at Sebastian, "So, what is for breakfast?" He tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Well, I have made some delightful pastries with a bit of herbal tea. The herbal tea with help your ankle heal faster, and will help with my young master's morning. He tends to be quite a grump." He said, Ciel blushing and sighing. "Am not..." he grumbled, glaring a bit. Sebastian just chuckled, nodding a bit. "Of course not, master." He said, winking at Alois.

Alois stifled a giggle and leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder but his eyes were kept on Ciel, "Maybe your mornings will be better with me here, especially after that talk we had," Alois's voice was teasing, as he was implying what they were talking about last night as how he could make the mornings better.

Ciel's eyes got big before blushing deeply, frowning. "Maybe..." He replied, sitting down at the table. Sebastian set Alois down across from Ciel, smiling with an evil gleam to it.

Alois was smiling like a cat, "Aww, Ciel did I embarrass you?" He put on a fake pout, "I'm so sorry." He batted his eyelashes. He intertwined his fingers together on his lap looking at Ciel. He was just teasing him though, he only hoped Ciel wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Ciel blushed and looked away with embarrassment still. "It's fine..." He said and looked to Ciel when Sebastian left. "You're going to tease me a lot, I guess?"

"Mostly when your butler isn't there, but that time I just couldn't resist," Alois gave off a look of pure innocence, "After all, I wouldn't want Sebastian to think something you don't want him to... even after he saw..." Alois trailed off looking down at his lap, he honestly wasn't sure if he had anything else to say.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Fine...just remember I know what turns you on now." He said, crossing his arms as he sat back in his chair. He was going to have fun with this.

Alois raised a brow, not really remembering telling this to Ciel, "Really now?" He asked, then he leaned back in the chair, relaxing, "And what is that?"

"If I recall, you stopped me from rubbing your sides last night." He said and smirked more, chuckling. "That's one place.."

Alois seemed to choke on his own spit, he completely forgot about that. He coughed silently into his hand and refused to look at Ciel. His cheeks were the most brightest shade of pink they had ever been.

Ciel nodded, chuckling more. "That's what I thought..." He said before leaning forward. "Aww, have I embarrassed you? I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Alois only blushed more. He placed his head on the table and wrapped his arms around it so Ciel couldn't see how badly he was blushing. It wasn't often that Alois got like this, heck he hadn't been like this since before he became a slave. It wasn't something he'd felt in a long time.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head. "Calm down, Alois. I'm only kidding. Relax. Besides, the food will be here shortly."

Alois lifted his head slightly so Ciel would only see his eyes, "I know." The older boy was blushing up to his ears and he honestly didn't want Ciel to know, it would just embarrass him more then he already was, especially considering what Ciel might say as a response.

Ciel nodded some and relaxed, looking to him. "Why are you trying to hide your blush? It's cute..." He said and blushed some himself.

Alois tilted his head to the side as a way of saying, 'you really think so?' then he sat back up. His eyes were glued to his lap though, and he tried to think of something that would make his blush go away.

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "Very cute...You should blush more often." He said and closed his eyes, relaxing. He was still a bit tired. However, his eyes opened when Sebastian came in the room with their breakfast.

Alois was still looking at his lap, fiddling with his thumbs. He was still blushing since Ciel's comment just made it worse. He brought a hand up to place a finger in his collar and pull it back a bit because it felt to tight, but it was probably just his imagination.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow when putting their food down, curious. "Is it too hot in here? You both have red cheeks...I hope you two haven't caught a cold..."

Alois just let out a small cough, "I think I'll feel better if I get more sleep." Alois looked up at Sebastian with tired eyes, he was still sleepy from not having enough hours of sleep the night before.

"I see...well, I'll get you to bed soon after eating. However, what about you, young master?" He asked, raising his eyebrow to Ciel. He blinked, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

Alois covered his mouth and let out a small yawn. He knew he wasn't going to eat much, it happened when he was tired, he just hoped they wouldn't get mad if some food was left on his plate in the end. Claude would have just made Alois a snack and sent him back to bed, but, of course Sebastian wouldn't know that.

Sebastian, however, made sure there was plenty to chose from on his plate, so that if he didn't eat it all he could easily keep it and give it to a person that needed it. It was, of course, what Ciel had had him do for quite some time.

Alois's odd habit of memorizing everything took effect. His eyes seemed to dart around looking at everything on the plate. The overwhelmed boy then blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head. He looked up at Ciel for a second then back at the plate.

Ciel blinked, frowning some. "Something wrong, Alois?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I just..." Alois blinked again looking down at his plate, just looking at the food made his stomach feel full, "I just think I..." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I just... don't think I'm hungry anymore." Alois looked up at Ciel with sad apologizing eyes, he didn't want to be rude or anything, but he truly didn't think he could take one bite of anything without feeling too full, then sick.

Ciel frowned, looking a little worried before nodding. "All right...I'll have Sebastian take you to bed, then." He said as Sebastian went over, picking up Alois lightly.

Alois, as usual, softly gripped onto Sebastian's jacket. Maybe he really was getting sick, he felt a bit hotter then usual, but felt cold at the same time. It had been a while since he was last sick, and how could he have gotten sick. He looked at Ciel again with another apologizing look, he really was sorry and he felt bad leaving the boy along.

Ciel just gave him a secret gentle smile, waving to him lightly before starting to eat. Sebastian looked to Alois with a bit of worry, sighing. "I'll bring up some herbal tea."

Alois just shook his head, "I think if I put anything in my mouth I'm gonna be sick." Alois said closing his eyes, just thinking about food made him want to gag.

Sebastian sighed, nodding lightly. "All right. I'll let you rest and see if you're any better at lunch." He said and laid Alois in bed, covering him lightly.

Alois seemed to pass out rather quickly, when Alois got sick, he didn't tend to be much fun, he was actually rather serious and miserable. He also wouldn't want to come out from under the covers. And Alois was certainly going to get worse then he already was.

Sebastian went back down to where Ciel had just finished breakfast, sighing as he cleaned up. Ciel was now walking to his office, thinking in deep thought. He wondered how Alois could have gotten so sick, but shrugged it off after he reached his office.

Alois let out small groans as he tossed and turned in bed. Before he shot up in a sweat. He was as white as a ghost and then he sneezed. He then laid back down and placed a pillow over his head before falling back asleep.

A few hours went by, and right before lunch Sebastian went to Alois with some more herbal tea. "Young master Alois..?" He called lightly to see if he was awake or not.

Alois just turned over and buried his head deeper into the pillows the mumbled words of, "Claude... no... I don't want to be hugged right now..." came from Alois's lips barely audible.

Sebastian chuckled, putting his hand on Alois' arm gently. "Young master Alois...I've brought some tea. How are you feeling?" He asked, shaking him gently.

Alois turned away from Sebastian and weakly swatted the man's hand away, "I'm not gonna wake up unless Ciel needs me to." Alois said half asleep before wrapping his arms around one of Ciel's pillows and bringing it to his chest to softly nuzzle in his sleep.

Sebastian chuckled, smirking. "He does need you to wake up. So you can drink some tea and get better. You don't want him sick as well, do you?"

"Mmmm... I'm never contagious..." That was actually true, when Alois was sick he'd be able to go up and kiss people and they didn't get sick. It was kind of weird but it was true, then the boy added, "Besides, nothing can make me get better faster, ask Claude." Alois this time put the pillow so that it was covering his ears.

Sebastian sighed, frowning before nodding. "All right. Rest well." He said and left the room. Ciel was soon downstairs for lunch, sitting at the dinning table.

Alois was soon as knocked out as he was before Sebastian had entered the room, if possible even more. He liked having Ciel's pillow right within arms reach. It smelled like Ciel so it lifted his sprits slightly.

Sebastian soon got Ciel his lunch, and once he was finished with that he went to his room to see how Alois was doing for himself. "Alois..?" He called lightly when he entered.

Alois didn't respond. He was currently a rock. His breathing was almost silent and his mouth hung open with some drool slowly dripping out. Alois wasn't normally like this in his sleep, mostly because he wasn't as far lost in his sleep as he was now.

Ciel chuckled, smiling a bit before going over and moving his pillow from Alois' arms, laying down and taking it's place. He had finished most of his work for the day, and figured Alois would like some company.

Alois's arms seemed to tighten and pull Ciel closer. His head lightly nuzzling Ciel's shoulder. Seeming to double check to make sure it was Ciel by saying, "Ciel? That you?" His voice was soft and groggy, it seemed to crack lightly, showing exactly how sick Alois was, he probably had strep since it induced fevers and such.

Ciel sighed, snuggling him back and closing his eyes. "Yes, and go back to sleep. Try not to talk." He said and kissed his cheek, covering him with the covers more and hugging him close.

"I missed you," Alois said softly, weakly. He laid his head on Ciel's chest before his breathing started to slow, indicating the boy had fallen back asleep. His arms were wrapped semi-tightly around Ciel as if he was scared the boy would leave.

Ciel sighed, rubbing his back a bit and closing his own eyes again, wanting to rest a bit with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay there all afternoon, but he could at least spare a few hours.

It was an hour later before Alois actually moved. He softly yawned before sitting up. He felt like shit, there was no other way to describe it. He had a horrible headache, his throat was scratchy, he felt uncomfortably cold and hot at the same time. His stomach felt like it was doing back flips making the boy feel nauseous and he felt as tired as ever.

Ciel groaned, frowning before sitting up and looking at him. "Morning, sleepy...How are you feeling?" He asked, moving his hand up and moving some of Alois' hair out of his face.

Alois just gave Ciel a glare with a look that said, 'How do you think I feel?' He honestly didn't want to talk now and he would rather be asleep, but nooooo he just couldn't sleep because his body wouldn't let him, that was the whole reason he woke up in the first place.

Ciel sighed, frowning. "Sorry I asked. Lay back down. I'll have Sebastian bring in some warm milk with honey in it. It'll help your stomach and help you get back to sleep." He said, getting up to go find Sebastian.

"No," Alois said, surprised when his voice came out weak and broken. He softly laid himself across the bed to grasp the back of Ciel's shirt before the boy could leave. He gave Ciel an apologizing look, not really wanting the younger boy to leave.

Ciel sighed and smiled weakly, going back to him and snuggling him some. "Fine...I'll stay. Just try to lay back. And you're drinking some of that milk when Sebastian brings it." He said, taking his eye patch off.

Alois pouted and got as close to Ciel as he could. He softly wrapped one of his legs around Ciel and laid his head back on the boy's chest. Alois seemed to take the female role in the relationship when he was stick. He was clinging helplessly onto Ciel and trying to get the boy to cling to him.

Ciel sighed, hugging him close and kissing his lips once. "You get quite clingy when you're sick, don't you." He said and chuckled, nuzzling his cheek.

Alois looked up at Ciel, "That's what Claude always says, he yells at me for acting so childish and squishing a bed full of stuffed animals to hug." Alois said it quietly enough so that it was clear but loud enough so Ciel would understand what he was saying. Alois leaned to press his lips against Ciel's really quick before pulling away, "I hope Sebastian told you I won't get you sick."

Ciel shrugged, sighing. "I don't quite care." He said and smiled a bit to him before kissing him deeply, rubbing his back a bit.

Alois closed his eyes and kissed Ciel back. He soon came to realize that he was getting addicted to Ciel's kisses, they were just amazing even though the boy was rather inexperienced. He brought his arms up to wrap around Ciel's neck.

Ciel sighed happily, kissing him more still. Sebastian came in with the warm milk and honey then, however, blinking before smirking. "Making out again, are we?" He asked, making Ciel's eyes go wide and pull away.

Alois looked up at Sebastian with a glare, "Don't you have better things to do then keep walking in on us? I think you're just doing it on purpose," Alois crossed his arms and laid back down, "After all, can't you sense what Ciel is doing?"

Sebastian chuckled, smirking. "Getting hot and bothered? Yes, I can sense it...but I was ordered to bring you some milk and honey." He said and sat it down on the nightstand next to Alois.

"You weren't ordered to do it immediately," Alois's eyes looked down at his lap, and for the first time he looked truly annoyed. Not only did Alois get clingy when he was sick, but he seemed to get slightly more emotional.

Ciel sighed, frowning as he blushed. "Sebastian, leave the milk and leave please." He said, Sebastian bowing lightly before doing so. Ciel then quickly pulled Alois to him, kissing him deeply again.

Alois didn't hesitate before kissing back and wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck again. Alois silently wondered why Ciel wasn't disgusted by the fact he was sick and refused to do anything more the hug him.

Ciel smiled and pulled away after a bit, sighing. "You need to drink some of that milk, okay?"

Alois sighed before turning to face away from Ciel. He sat up and let his legs hang over the bed before he reached over at took the cup, he delicately placed it to his lips before taking a few sips of it.

Ciel smiled a bit, rubbing his back. "Tastes good, doesn't it." He whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Mmm..." Alois closed his eyes to Ciel's kiss. After finishing most of it he placed it back on the night stand, "Ciel... I think I'm getting addicted to you." Alois said quietly looking at the boy.

Ciel blinked, raising an eye. "Addicted to me? How is that possible...?" he asked before wrapping his arms around the boy.

"You smell nice," Alois said before turning to face Ciel, he softly licked his own lips of any of the milk that was left on them, "And you taste sweet." Alois whispered into the boy's ear before licking the shell.

Ciel blushed, shuddering lightly before kissing Alois' cheek some more. "I'm glad you think so..."

"What am I to you, Ciel?" Alois rested his chin on Ciel's shoulder. His voice had cracked in the middle of his question and he wasn't sure of Ciel had made out the question, but he'd wait to see if Ciel had.

Ciel frowned some, blushing. "I...honestly haven't figured that out yet...sorry...I do know that I like guys now, though...that's a step, right?"

Alois nodded, leaning his head against Ciel's he let out a yawn, "I think I mean something to you." Alois's arms wrapped around Ciel's torso and he held the boy close, "Otherwise you wouldn't kiss me."

Ciel blushed and smiled some, snuggling him. "You're probably right...but I wouldn't know."

Alois closed his eyes, his voice came in a very soft whisper, going almost unheard to human ears, "I love you... Ciel." He really didn't know why he said it, but he felt the need to. His hands gripped tighter onto Ciel's shirt and he nuzzled his head into the boy's shoulder, scared of what response he'd get.

Ciel blushed deeply, his eyes wide before sighing and hugging him tight. He couldn't give him a response, because he didn't know how he felt.

Alois nearly sighed in relief, glad Ciel hadn't rejected him. Alois pulled away to press his lips against Ciel's. His fingers ghosted up Ciel's chest and up to his shoulder before he rewrapped his arms around Ciel's neck.

Ciel blinked, smiling some when he kissed Alois back. He was just glad Alois wasn't pissed at him for not replying. He soon wrapped his arms around Alois' waist, hugging him close.

Alois once again wanted to take the kiss a bit farther and softly licked Ciel's bottom lip. His arms pulling Ciel closer to him. He really did love Ciel, he loved the boy's laugh, the boy's smile, he loved the boy's personality even though it was broken in some parts, but that would be fixed.

Ciel chuckled, letting him have a bit more to the kiss as he parted his lips and kissed Alois deeply, glad he was feeling a bit better.

Alois, instead of poking around Ciel's mouth as usual, darted straight for the other boy's tongue. His tongue poked at the younger's and waited for a response.

Ciel moaned lightly and kissed him back, poking his tongue back as he teased him and chuckled.

Alois softly brought himself to sit in Ciel's lap. He knew it'd be different because Ciel was usually the one in Alois's lap, but the blonde didn't really seem to care. His tongue then wrapped around Ciel's before massaging the underside.

Ciel moaned again and blushed deeply, trying to move Alois onto his thigh instead of right on his lap, for most obvious reason.

Alois just let Ciel move him, just wanting to taste more of Ciel. He wondered if the boy had forgotten his secret weakness, he hoped he had. Alois ran his hands down from Ciel's neck to softly press against the front of each of Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel didn't mind, and smirked, rubbing Alois' sides gently. Like Ciel Phantomhive would forget something so useful! He knew one place, and wanted to find more.

Alois let out a moan, slumping against Ciel. God that felt so good to him. His hands unintentionally swept down Ciel's chest, landing on the boy's thighs.

Ciel blushed a bit, hoping he wouldn't try to do anything as he then started to tickle Alois, smirking. He wondered if he was ticklish at all.

Alois let out a giggle, then a small whine as to say Ciel ruined the kiss for him. Alois was actually enjoying that one too.

Ciel chuckled and pulled away from the kiss, smirking to him.

"Oh god no," Alois's eyes widened. Why was Ciel so good at this? He backed away from the boy slightly until his hands reached the edge of the bed.

Ciel blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, looking confused. "I was just looking at you..."

Alois shifted a hand through his hair, "I giggled..." he said quietly. "And I was trying so hard to hold it in too." Alois pouted.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head before grabbing the boy's good ankle and pulling him toward him. "Come here..."

Alois moved back towards the boy, a bit more slowly then usual.

Ciel smiled some, raising an eyebrow. "My, my...you're tired, aren't you..."

Alois shook his head, "No, not really." Alois then placed himself back on top of Ciel's lap, wrapping his arms back around his neck.

Ciel blushed deeply again, wishing he would stop sitting on his lap. It made him a little uncomfortable due to problems he was having.

"Nee, Ciel's having a little problem?" Alois said, softly shifting his hips in Ciel's lap. Smirking at the boy with a devilish glint in eyes, it wouldn't hurt to toy with the boy a little.

Ciel gasped, biting his lip before holding Alois more, moaning. "A-Alois...d-don't!" He said and looked to him with some embarrassment and lust.

Alois stopped for a second, softly taking Ciel's chin in his fingers, "Hmm... you're voice is telling me to stop, but your eyes are telling me to keep going... Which should I chose? The voice of my beloved Ciel, or his sparkling eyes?" Alois said running a thumb over the boy's cheek.

Ciel groaned, blushing deep still and looking at him with so much lust and desire. "Depends...you follow my eyes, you're going to go down a path that to me is unstoppable...and seeing as you're sick, that might not be good..." He said, leaning forward some. "Choose the one my voice is telling you, and we can both lay down and go to sleep..."

"Hmm..." Alois laid his head on Ciel's shoulder, "I don't think I can go back to sleep... I'm to awake now..." Alois let out a sigh and kissed Ciel's cheek, he shifted his hips slightly to get a bit more comfortable, "and I really do want to see the other side to you." He pressed his lips to Ciel's in a quick kiss before pulling away.

Ciel kissed him back lightly before sighing. "I know...you will... just give it time. You're sick, and you know you wouldn't last that long. "He said and kissed the boy's cheek

Alois smirked and lightly tapped Ciel on the nose, "You forget, I use to have an old basterd all over me... I know how to get things done even when I'm sick." Alois shifted again so he was facing Ciel and he wrapped his legs around the boy's waist.

Ciel's eyes went wide then, blushing deeply. "W-Wait, what are you doing?" He asked, gulping and looking to him with a bit of shyness and embarrassment.

Alois smirked, "I'm just going to toy with you a bit, after all Ciel... everyone needs to prove their love." Alois then pressed their lips together again. He wanted to hear Ciel moan again so he softly grinded his hips into Ciel's.

Ciel gasped, moaning a bit and closing his eyes, kissing Alois back deeply. He quickly wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, soon moving his hands down to Alois' ass and pulling him forward to grind their hips together more. It made Ciel moan again, and he started to pant a little as well.

Alois moved a bit faster and broke the kiss and kissed down Ciel's jaw line. He then made his way down to Ciel's neck and latched onto the side of it, sucking there roughly, but not enough to hurt Ciel, he was surely gonna have a hickey when he woke up the next morning.

Ciel gasped, whimpering some and biting his lip. "A-Alois...w-what are you doing...?" He asked before moaning again, grinding their hips together a bit more. He had an extremely bad problem, it driving him crazy.

"Nothing," Came Alois's muffled reply and he pulled away before lightly blowing on the red mark he made and he pressed his lips to Ciel's again, "Hmm... Ciel?" He asked before the sensation started to get to him and he let out a small moan himself, "How far are you willing to go?"

Ciel panted some and looked to him, frowning. "Pretty damn far..." He said, no censor on his mouth anymore as he was completely turned on and wanting Alois badly. "Only thing is...who's on top?" He asked, kissing him again.

"Thought you wanted me to be on your first time?" Alois said remembering the conversation they had the night before. Alois's hands dipped down to start unbuttoning Ciel's jacket, why did he have to wear so many goddamn layers?

Ciel nodded some and moaned, watching him. "Right...good, that works." He said and reached forward, starting to undress Alois as well.

Alois pushed the jacket off Ciel before carefully removing the ribbon from around Ciel's neck. It was so dainty so that he didn't choke Ciel at all.

Ciel had quickly gotten Alois' jacket off and was now working on his vest, having some problems as he cursed to himself.

Alois just chuckled and undid the button Ciel was stuck on before he started to unbutton Ciel's shirt, letting his fingers linger on the pale skin as more and more of it was revealed.

Ciel blushed when they were both in their shorts, making him want to kiss Alois all over.

Alois was the first to do so though, he pressed his lips against Ciel's and ran his hands along the pale skin of the boy's chest. His hands stopped at the boy's nipples before he rolled his thumbs over them.

Ciel gasped, opening his eyes and looking into Alois' before moaning into the kiss, pulling him closer.

Alois then took them in between his thumb and pointer finger pinching them slightly and rolling them between his fingers. He leaned forward more, trying to force Ciel to lay on his back.

Ciel groaned and laid back, resting his head against a pillow and looking up at Alois embarrassedly. His shorts were growing tighter, and more uncomfortable.

Alois started kissing his way down to a nipple, once he made it there he gave it a kiss before softly sucking on it. He brought his free hand down and hooked his finger in Ciel's shorts, he ran it along the edge before running it back but stopping at the middle, he undid the button.

Ciel cooed some and blushed more, gripping the sheets a bit and being a bit glad Alois wasn't apposed to being on top.

Alois then moved his mouth to the other and used his hands to pull Ciel's shorts as far down as he could then he hooked a toe in the button hole and pulled it off the rest of the way with his foot.

Ciel blushed deeply, wondering when he'd be able to get Alois' pants off, reaching up in an attempt.

Alois moved his lower body closer to Ciel's upper, easily figuring out what the boy wanted to do. He let go of the nipple and looked at Ciel with a smile before pecking him on the lips.

Ciel smiled some and kissed him back, reaching down and undoing his pants lightly. He then started to pull them down a bit, wondering what Alois had planned.

Alois placed his hands on the last bit a fabric over Ciel's crotch, he then softly began rubbing the bulge in the fabric, connecting his lips with Ciel's once more.

Ciel gasped, blushing deeply more and moaning into the kiss, hugging Alois close and rubbing his sides.

Alois then stuck his hand past the elastic to softly rub his fingers against the skin. He moaned when Ciel's hands started rubbing at his sides and he closed his eyes.

Ciel looked at him a bit more before closing his own eyes, his face warm from the light teasing Alois was doing.

Alois then pulled Ciel's underwear off and took the boy's member into his hand before slowly pumping it. He hoped to god Sebastian wouldn't walk in a ruin the moment now, it seemed he always did when things were getting good, and right now, things were getting _really_ good.

Ciel gasped happily and moaned out, whimpering and laying back. He was now feeling in pure bliss, wondering if Alois knew how wonderful it felt to him.

Alois then slowly moved down Ciel's body, making his hand movements faster. Soon he removed his hand from the boy's member and then softly blew on it before licking the tip, finally happy he was able to see what Ciel tasted like down there.

Ciel gasped and moaned out happily, looking down at Alois and sitting up on his elbows. He figured he could watch some and get an idea for later, but seeing as he was growing sore, he might not watch for long.

Alois then took the tip in his mouth and gently began to suck, his tongue teasing the slit every now and then. His hand started to jerk at the boy's member again, then after a second he pulled it away and took Ciel whole in his mouth before bobbing his head up and down.

Ciel gasped and panted happily, moaning and arching his back lightly every now and then. He even laid back all the way, unable to watch him due to the bliss he was in. "A-Alois...!"

Alois started to move faster but he placed his hand tightly around the base of the younger one's member, it would stop him from reaching his release so they could continue this further, and Alois felt like torturing the boy a bit.

Ciel hissed some after a bit, wanting that sweet release. When he didn't get it, he started to whimper and groan, gripping the sheets as to not reach down and grab Alois' hair.

Alois stopped what he was doing, but kept his hand where it was. He brought the other one up and poked three fingers at Ciel's lips, "Suck." He said, adjusting himself so he was more comfortable.

Ciel blinked, wondering what he was doing as he looked to him, a bit confused. However, he sighed and did what he was told, sucking his fingers some.

After a bit Alois pulled them out, "This is gonna hurt a bit, but, I'll be as gentle as possible, alright?" Alois said, leaning forward to softly kiss Ciel's lips.

Ciel blinked, paling some due to a bit of fear as he kissed Alois back, closing his eyes and relaxing as he kissed him. He trusted Alois, which surprised him. Mostly because the only person he had trusted in the past two years was Sebastian.

Alois trailed his fingers down to Ciel's entrance, he then let a finger softly prod against it before slowly pushing it in, like he had said, he was going to be as gentle as possible, and he was going to let Ciel go by his own pace.

Ciel gasped, his eyes wide some before gulping, kissing Alois more and shutting his eyes tight. He should have expected that, but between kissing Alois and being pleasured, his brain had almost completely shut down.

Once it was in all the way Alois broke the kiss and looked down at Ciel, "You okay?" He asked, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead.

Ciel blushed, nodding some. "Yes. I'm fine...It doesn't hurt, just feels weird." He said and smiled to him lightly. "Second finger might hurt, though."

Alois nodded, "Yeah, but it take a little getting use to," He slowly drew the finger in and out of Ciel to get the boy well adjusted to that. Then he pressed his lips against Ciel's before adding the second.

Ciel frowned, making a weird face at the feeling. However, he hissed a bit at the second finger, kissing Alois to hopefully distract him.

Alois lightly stroked his thumb which will still at the base of the younger one's member. He slowly started to move the fingers in and out, "Just relax." Alois said softly.

Ciel nodded and hissed some more, closing his eyes tight and gripping the sheets on the bed.

"Should I stop?" Alois said, halting the movements. He had a worried look on his face and he softly kissed the boy's cheek.

Ciel blinked, frowning and blushing before shaking his head. "No...I don't want you to stop..."

Alois just nodded before kissing Ciel, then he continued to move his fingers inside of Ciel, scissoring them every once in a while.

Ciel closed his eyes tight again, kissing Alois more and hugging him close.

Alois forced his tongue into Ciel's mouth to give the younger something to distract him with. Alois then added a third finger for good measure, one all of them where in he just held his hand there, deciding to wait until Ciel relaxed.

Ciel tensed some with the third finger, but soon relaxed, having Alois' lips as a distraction. He put his hands in Alois' hair, loving it.

After a while Alois pulled his fingers out, "Ciel... I wouldn't want to hurt you... but seeing as we don't have anything like lotion... you think you could supply some lubrication?" Alois whispered into Ciel's ear before softly nibbling on it.

Ciel moaned before blushing and gulping, nodding. "S-Sure..." he said, looking toward him a bit.

Alois smiled a bit and sat up, "Did you learn anything from me?" Alois asked softly, looking at the boy.

He blushed more, sighing and nodding a bit. "Yes..." he said, looking away some. "Just...don't make it awkward..."

"How can this be awkward? It only is if you think of it that way, just push the thought a side," Alois smiled his cheerful smile.

He sighed and nodded, frowning before kissing him lightly and blushing. "Okay, so...how long do I have to do it for?"

"Not long, I'll tell you when, don't worry, I won't over do it," Alois softly kissed the boy back.

Ciel nodded some and pushed him back a bit, chuckling and kissing down his chest.

Alois propped himself up on his elbows and close his eyes, he let out a small moan and ran a hand through Ciel's hair.

Ciel blushed, engulfing him into his mouth quickly, licking and teasing him.

Alois let out a loud moan, gripping onto the sheets. Ciel seemed to catch on fast with everything. He couldn't believe what he was feeling.

Ciel moaned lightly, wondering if it would feel good to Alois before blowing lightly.

Alois just gripped tighter on to the sheets, letting out a hiss of pleasure. He wrenched an eye open to look at Ciel.

Ciel had his eyes closed, holding Alois' hips gently in his hands. He was doing well for a newb, and wondering if Alois like it, looking up at him for a second.

Alois reached a hand down to ruffle Ciel's hair, "I think... It's... Ahhh... ready..." He had promised Ciel he wouldn't over do it, and he felt that Ciel had done enough and did a good job doing it.

Ciel blinked, blushing and pulling back, nodding and whipping his mouth off. "All right..." He said before leaning forward and kissing Alois.

Alois kissed Ciel back, slowly pushing the boy back onto the bed. He placed a hand on one of Ciel's hips and used his other to aim himself, "Ready?" Alois whispered into Ciel's ear.

Ciel blushed, nodding some and gulping, gripping the sheets some. "As ready as I'll ever be.."

Alois then blinked at Ciel, "Wrap your arms around me, it's okay if you hurt me, I want you to hold me when I do this." He leaned down and kissed the tip of Ciel's nose, "I also want to hear you scream my name when you cum." He smirked.

Ciel blushed more, sighing and pouting some. "Fine...but if I don't scream much, it wont happen." He said, hugging Alois' waist.

Alois nodded, he seemed a bit nervous though he tried not to show it. He let out a breath before connecting his lips to Ciel's once more. Then he slowly started to push himself in. Taking the hand he was using to position himself and placing it on the back of Ciel's neck.

Ciel closed his eyes tight, hugging Alois close and kissing him deeply. He wasn't going to lie, it did hurt, but he figured it wouldn't after a while. Or, at least he prayed it wouldn't.

Once Alois was in all the way he stopped and he waited for Ciel to adjust. He pulled away from the kiss and pushed Ciel's hair out of his face, "Are you alright?" He asked softly. His voice was so odd and caring compared to how he usually spoke.

Ciel sighed, blushing deep and nodding a bit. "Yeah...just...feels weird...and hurts a bit.." He said, rubbing the small of Alois' back a bit.

Alois gently kissed Ciel's forehead, "Tell me when you think it's okay to move, just be glad I used my fingers before, you'd probably be crying now if I hadn't." Alois then pecked Ciel's lips before giving a small smile to the boy, "I don't think you'd look as cute as you usually do if you were crying." He ran his thumb over Ciel's cheek.

Ciel blushed and smiled some, sighing as he laid back and closed his eyes, relaxing. After a bit longer, he looked at Alois and nodded. "I think it's okay to move now..." He said and rubbed Alois' back a bit more.

Alois nodded and slowly pulled out until only the tip was in, before slowly pushing back in. He kept the slow pace for Ciel to get use to the feeling, but Alois knew he wouldn't be able to do this for long, he had trouble trying not to buck into the boy like a wild animal.

Ciel groaned, blushing and gripping Alois' back. It felt strange, but felt a little good. He wondered if Alois was enjoying it, looking up at him.

Alois had his eyes closed, he was biting his lip softly as to not make any loud noises. Alois's movements became faster, he changed his angle trying to find Ciel's 'sweet spot.' He wanted Ciel to be in pure bliss, just as much as he wanted to hear Ciel scream his name.

Ciel moaned some and sighed, loving the face Alois was making as he clawed Alois' back lightly. When Alois started switching up the angles, he groaned a bit before arching his back and hissing, loving it.

Alois smirked and kept hitting that spot before he let out a groan himself, not being able to hold it in any longer. He placed both his hands on Ciel's hips finding it easier to steady him that way.

Ciel moaned happily now, kissing Alois deeply. He wanted to hear Alois moan for him, and moved his legs up a bit, gasping and whimpering some.

Alois moaned into the kiss before kissing Ciel back. His hands gripped onto the boy's hips a bit tighter as he moved faster, making him go deeper, hitting Ciel more dead on then before.

Ciel moaned out louder now, almost yelling as he arched his back more. He loved the feeling, panting hard.

Ciel gasped and yelled out happily, groaning and panting hard as he blushed deeply. "Nnnn!" He moaned, unable to breath much before arching his back and yelling out loudly. "A-Alois!" He had yelled before finishing, panting and blushing as he laid his head back, eyes closed.

"Ciel~!" Alois yelled almost right afterwards, feeling the boy tighten up. He pulled out once he was done riding out his waves of bliss. He then collapsed next to Ciel, looking as tired as ever.

Ciel groaned, panting and blushing as he rolled over and snuggled Alois happily. "That...that was..."

"Amazing... can't even... describe it," Alois said quietly, panting as well, he wrapped his arms around Ciel and pulled him even closer. He was even flushed from the whole thing, "I think we should... take a nap..." Alois said, eyelids drooping.

Ciel nodded, yawning and kissing him gently after, snuggling him. "Sounds...Sounds good..." He said and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Ciel," Alois said once again before closing his eyes and falling asleep. For once, happy he had done something like this.

Ciel blushed greatly and sighed, snuggling him and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy I finally got this up... Next chapter is more smut because we lost the plot and are currently on the trail to finding it.<strong>

**Pages: You are on page 52 out of 111 ^^**

**Other stuff: I'd really be happy if more people reviewed... I want to know if it was good or not... I'll keep updating either way but... I feel like I'm not loved *sniff* Alois would be happy if you told him how horribly OOC he was O~O**

**Total word count: 7,818**


	5. Their Masters, Cute and Sexy

**FUUUU THIS CHAPTER IS THE SHORTEST *shot***

**Anyways, it's sad to say that Dance of the Souls is coming to an end OnO Don't ask reasons behind it, it just is. Actually, here, it's because school's starting and goddess hasn't really been available...**

**On the brighter side, it's a happy ending XDDDD and I finally have goddess' fanfiction account name, which is Kurt-AND-Blaine...**

**I also ask that you feel my pain and agony, beta'ing this with a broken finger ._. AND WHAT THE HELL? 18 pages long and 6,000 words?  
><strong>

**(Unneeded)DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I own any characters, blah blah blah, etc etc etc, they belong to Yana Toboso. (Why the fuck do I need to put this up anyways? Can't their just be a disclaimer on FF's homepage like seriously?)**

**Warnings(YAY!): Beta'd(slightly), MOAR FLUFF!, And moar smut, another lemon (tehe), OOC characters, and what's this? I believe it's a bathroom scene... too bad the smut happens before it does LOLZ**

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before Alois woke up. He let out a small groan and shifted his legs before opening his eyes. He smiled at seeing Ciel and he gently kissed the boy.<p>

Ciel groaned, weakly kissing him back before rolling over and laying on his stomach, his butt hurting him a bit. Sebastian came in with a chuckle, smirking. "Good morning, young master Alois."

"It's morning already?" Alois said with a yawn and reached down to pull a blanket up over him and Ciel before laying his head on Ciel's back. He wrapped his arms around Ciel, not feeling like leaving the bed.

Sebastian sighed, nodding. "Yes, it is. Do you wish for breakfast in bed, young master Alois?"

"It'd be rude for me to eat while Ciel is still fast asleep," Alois said. He brought a hand up to affectionately rub Ciel's back, but softly enough so it wouldn't wake him up.

Sebastian chuckled, smirking. "I know, sir...but, Ciel will be waking up soon. He can't stay asleep in the morning past the time he's due to awaken."

"Then yes, breakfast in bed sounds fine," He said softly, then closed his eyes to relax a bit, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep though.

Sebastian bowed lightly before leaving. Shortly after he left, Ciel groaned, pouting as he looked up at Alois.

Alois got off of Ciel and tilted his head to the side. He then leaned forwards to kiss the pouting boy's lips.

Ciel kissed him back before pulling away quickly, yawning and sighing. "Sorry...I didn't want to yawn into your mouth. "He said and snuggled him lovingly.

Alois brought a hand down to softly rub Ciel's lower back, "It's fine, do you hurt?" He asked, kissing Ciel's cheek. He knew the boy would, Alois hurt a bit himself, but it was his legs that were hurt, he wasn't sure if he'd ever been that fast in that sort of a situation.

Ciel blushed deeply, looking away some. "A bit...but I'll be fine..." He said and hid his face in Alois' neck gently, placing a few kisses there.

"Mmm..." Alois closed his eyes and moved his hand up to gently rub Ciel's back. "Sebastian's being nice and letting us stay in bed for breakfast," Alois said with a small yawn added at the end.

Ciel nodded, sighing. "Great...he knows what we did, then...sneaky bastard..." He grumbled before slowly rolling onto his back

Alois ran a thumb over Ciel's eyelid with the seal, knowing Ciel would close it before his finger made contact. "He's your demon, knows everything you do when you do it," Alois blinked for a second, "I never showed you mine did I?" He seemed a bit surprised with himself.

Ciel blinked, shaking his head. "No, I saw a glimpse of it though...when we first met in the front hall. You know, when you tried to touch me."

Alois looked down, "I'm sorry about my horrible first impression on you, I was just trying to help..." He looked to the side slightly.

He smiled, kissing him some and sighing. "Don't be sorry. I like that first impression." He said and snuggled him.

Alois just smiled, "This is mine by the way." With that Alois stuck his tongue out and moved closer to lick Ciel's lips.

Ciel blinked, smirking before taking Alois' tongue into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

The blonde's eyes widened, then his hand that was once around Ciel's waist moved down to softly rub the boy's thigh, it wasn't as bad as other things Alois could've done, but he knew Sebastian would be there soon and he knew Ciel would feel embarrassed if the man saw them doing something like that.

Ciel moaned gently and pulled away, smirking and chuckling a bit as he rubbed Alois' side. "Might not want to do that..." he said and kissed his neck lightly.

Alois closed his eyes and let out a moan, he stopped rubbing Ciel's thigh and wrapped his arm back around the boy's waist.

Ciel smirked and snuggled him more, moving his head from his neck and just relaxing as Sebastian came in with breakfast. "Good morning, young master...I've brought breakfast."

Alois detached himself from Ciel and sat up before pulling himself up to the headboard of the bed so he could lean against it. He made sure to bring the blanket up with him and whispered in Ciel's ear, "By the way, you're on top next time."

Ciel blushed deeply and nodded lightly before leaning against the headboard as well, sighing as he sat on a pillow and covered himself. Sebastian only smirked at hearing Alois' words, putting the food before them.

Alois looked down at the food and felt his stomach grumble, oh yeah... he didn't eat anything the day before. "Thank you," Alois said giving Sebastian a smile.

Sebastian nodded lightly. "Not a problem, young master Alois." He said before Ciel started to eat some, noticing Alois had more on his plate than he did. It made him smirk some, knowing he'd probably eat it all.

Alois started to eat. His eyes widened for it tasted amazing, he made a note that he'd have to tell Claude to work harder. He was also finished with his plate rather quickly, but not fast enough to make him sick.

Ciel took a bit longer to eat his food, and sighed when he was done. Sebastian gathered up the plates and other things before leaving the room.

Alois looked towards Ciel, "You sure do sigh a lot, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing...just work...sorry." He said and smiled weakly to him. "I have a lot on my plate."

Alois ran a hand through Ciel's hair, "You need help with anything you can just ask." He smiled.

Ciel chuckled and kissed him lightly. "I know. But I'm fine, really." He said and held his hand.

"And if you ever need help with stress, I can help with that too," Alois added a wink at the end for extra measure.

Ciel blushed and smirked, chuckling some. "I know. You're pretty good at that."

Alois smiled and kissed Ciel softly but it was just a quick kiss, "Can you cancel your work for a day sometime this week so we can spend time together?" Alois pouted and gave Ciel the puppy dog eyes.

Ciel blinked, sighing. "I can cancel it for today. I'm quite sore..." He said and blushed. "Would that be all right with you?"

Alois nodded and hugged Ciel, "I really think you should stop sighing so much though, unless you're doing it for reasons that you wont tell me." Alois softly kissed Ciel.

Ciel rolled his eyes, kissing him back gently and snuggling him close. "Oh, hush you." He said, smirking.

Alois just smiled and let his fingers dance across the skin on Ciel's chest, "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, resting his head on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel blushed, smirking as he rolled them over and was quickly on top of Alois. "I don't know...do you have any ideas?"

Alois's eyes widened and he blushed, then he smirked and wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, "I thought you said you were sore Ciel, I didn't think you'd want to do something like this yet." He pulled down on Ciel's neck so he could kiss the boy.

Ciel smirked, cooing some as he kissed him, rubbing his sides. After kissing him a bit, he pulled back. "I said my butt was sore...nothing else is." He said with a chuckle.

Alois let out a small moan and looked at Ciel with lustful eyes, "Then what are you waiting for?" He let his hands travel up and down Ciel's chest.

Ciel chuckled, smirking some before thinking a bit. "I don't know...I wonder if we should truly do this now.." He said, nipping at Alois' neck.

"Oh Ciel~ It's not nice to get people's hopes up and them shoot them down," Alois pouted, wrapping his arms back around Ciel's neck.

Ciel just smirked more, snuggling him and grinding their hips together. "Aww...I'm sorry...have I upset you? You seem to be rather…on edge..."

Alois gasped and closed his eyes before letting out a moan. His hands softly gripped onto Ciel's shoulders and his cheeks were at their brightest shade of pink.

Ciel just chuckled happily, grinding more. "Aww...do I have you speechless due to too much pleasure? Poor thing..." He said and nipped at his neck a bit.

Alois just moaned again and then tried to speak but the only thing that came out was, "C-Ci... el..." before he moaned again. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Ciel's waist, wanting more of the friction.

Ciel smirked and kissed him deeply, grinding more and loving it as well. Them being naked still didn't help, but he couldn't help himself.

Alois's arms wrapped tightly around Ciel, trying to keep the boy close to him. He kissed him back deeply, passionately.

He moaned and kissed him back deeply as well, panting a bit slightly before pulling away from the kiss and putting his fingers in the place of his mouth.

Alois wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Ciel's fingers. He sucked on them and licked everyone in a while. His eyes looking up at Ciel's, never once looking away.

Ciel smiled down to him almost lovingly before soon pulling his fingers away, poking one against Alois' entrance some.

Alois let out a small moan and closed his eyes, his hands softly rested at Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel knew he loved it, and so he gently and slowly pushed his finger in all the way, kissing his cheek a bit. "Ready for more? I know I probably don't need to be as gentle on you.."

Alois let out a moan and nodded, "Just do whatever you want," then Alois winked at him, "You probably didn't even have to use your fingers." He suck his tongue out in a teasing way.

Ciel smirked, pulling his fingers out and sitting back. "Fine...come lubricate me then..." He said and leaned back.

Alois then crawled over Ciel and kissed him, it wasn't a very long kiss though. Alois broke it and started to kiss down Ciel's jaw line, to his chest then he finally started to lick Ciel's member before taking the tip in his mouth and looked up at Ciel.

Ciel gasped, moaning and blushing happily as he relaxed, closing his eyes. He enjoyed it greatly, unable to hide his moans.

Alois then took the whole of Ciel in his mouth and let his tongue dance around, coating the younger boy's member. He wasn't going to stop until Ciel told him to either, it would only be fair.

Ciel whimpered some after a bit, hissing and panting. However, he knew he had to tell him to stop, and took a deep breath. "O-Okay...s-stop now..."

Alois pulled away but gently kissed the tip before laying back down, "I'm ready Ciel," Alois gave Ciel a sexy look and opened his legs for the boy.

Ciel blushed and nodded, crawling over him lightly and positioning himself promptly. "You're ready?" he asked, smirking.

"Of course," Alois said with a smile. Once again his eyes were locked on to Ciel's.

Ciel started pushing in and groaned at the initial contact.

Alois let out a moan and lightly bit his lip.

Ciel groaned some and kissed him deeply, pushing in more and shivering slightly.

Alois just let out another moan and softly rocked his hips against Ciel. He pulled the boy down for a kiss.

Ciel moaned some, kissing him deeply before pulling out and quickly bucking his hips in, loving the feeling.

Alois screamed from the pleasure but moaned all the same. He wrapped his legs back around Ciel's waist and arched his back slightly. His cheeks red from the pleasure he was receiving, his teeth were softly biting his bottom lip, scared that he'd let out the same scream he had before if Ciel repeated the action.

Ciel moaned more and groaned a bit as he held onto Alois' hips, quickly moving and pulling out before quickly going back in. As he repeated this, he couldn't help but blush and pant, it feeling amazing.

Alois let out the loudest moans he ever had and covered his flushed face with a hand in embarrassment. Honestly, Alois never felt embarrassed when doing this and for some reason he did. Maybe because he hadn't expected Ciel to be so good at this.

Ciel groaned, moving his hand before kissing him deeply, panting a bit still and groaning as he picked up speed

Alois kissed Ciel back but had to pull away, "C-Ciel..." He moaned the boy's name out, "I.. I'm... gonna..." It was something he'd always done before, and that was to warn before he released. It was more because he was ordered to do so because he'd usually be forced to stop by a hand, but he just did it naturally now.

Ciel smirked, moving down and gripping Alois' member at the base, not wanting him to release yet like Alois had done to Ciel.

Alois let out a strangled yelp when Ciel did and looked at him with a pained expression. It hurt a bit more then it had for Ciel since Alois was closer then Ciel had been before.

Ciel blinked, frowning before letting go, kissing him lovingly. He didn't want to hurt him, but knew he wouldn't climax after Alois for a bit...

Alois gasped when Ciel had done so but very little of anything came out, mostly because Ciel's hand was there long enough for the rest of it to wait for later. Alois then smiled at Ciel softly.

Ciel groaned, kissing him deeply before slowing down and pulling out, panting a bit even though he didn't reach his release.

"Something wrong?" Alois asked looking up at Ciel, "Why'd you stop?" Alois seemed to have regained his breath rather quickly.

Ciel blinked, blushing some. "I...didn't know if you'd want to keep going...so I just stopped...sorry." He said and chuckled, smiling weakly.

Alois smiled back, "I can keep going as long as you can," He made the both of them sit up and he crawled over to sit on Ciel's thighs, he then kissed the boy, "And it was okay if I finished first, you coulda kept going, I coulda waited until you were done," He softy kissed Ciel's neck, "So, do you want to finish?"

Ciel blushed deeply and moaned, nodding some. "I do..." he whispered, rubbing Alois' sides lovingly and longingly.

Alois let out a small moan, "Let's try it like this." He lifted himself up and lowered himself on Ciel, letting out a moan as he did. His legs were on either side of the other boy's and he wrapped his arms aground Ciel's neck to steady himself, it'd been a while since he'd done it like this so he wasn't as experienced as he was with being on his back.

Ciel gasped, groaning some before gripping Alois' ass happily, kissing him.

Alois kissed Ciel back and pulled himself back up before sitting himself back down, he was a bit slower then he wanted to be, but he didn't want to lose his balance considering he still wasn't the best at this.

Ciel chuckled, smirking and helping him some. He quickly gripped his hips and moved him up and down, moaning. "H-Helping?"

Alois leaned his head against Ciel's shoulder letting out a loud moan, "Y-yesss..." Alois softly bit down on Ciel's shoulder, not enough to hurt him, but it would leave a mark, the same way Ciel had a hicky on his neck that he has yet to know about.

Ciel moaned happily more, panting as he quickly moved Alois up and down faster, unable to help his need.

Alois kept his mouth on Ciel's shoulder, moaning against it he trailed his hands down to rub Ciel's nipples as he had done before. He brought his mouth back up and sloppily placed it against Ciel's.

Ciel yelped out happily before pressing his lips against Alois' hard, needing something to distract him a bit as he grew painfully close.

Even though Alois had partly reached his release before, he was almost at it again, it wasn't going to take long since he wasn't able to lose much of anything during his last one. He forced his tongue into Ciel's mouth and poked at Ciel's.

Ciel groaned and sucked on Alois' tongue happily, hugging him close and moving faster. He was closer to his release, and knew this time they would probably reach it at the same time.

Alois broke the kiss to attack Ciel's neck with his lips and let out another moan. He could hold on, just a little bit longer, just a little bit longer. Alois laid his head on Ciel's shoulder and bit his lip.

Ciel groaned and panted more into the kiss, and when he no longer had Alois kissing his lips, he rubbed Alois sided teasingly. "I-I'll have you release before me..." He moaned in his ear before nibbling it lightly.

Alois let out another moan, "Ciel~!" And with that he finished. He was panting, he was spent, he couldn't go to sleep, but he wouldn't be able to do more for another few hours.

Ciel hissed and pumped a couple more times before arching his back a bit and yelling out Alois' name again. Panting hard, he fell back onto his back and pulled Alois with him.

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel, "Mmm... you cease to amaze me... Ciel..." He softly kissed the boy's cheek. "We should rest a bit before... doing anything at all... today..."

Ciel nodded, groaning and panting still before taking in a deep breath and yawning. "Sounds like a plan..."

"You can rest," Alois said giving Ciel a peck on the lips, "I'm gonna take a bath."

Ciel groaned, pouting some. "I want a bath..."

Alois blinked, "But then what am I gonna do while you take another nap?" Alois asked, clearly wide awake.

He groaned and nodded, pouting more. "Fine.." he said, kissing him lightly.

Alois sighed, he looked as if he had just been defeated. He pulled Ciel back up to the pillows and curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso, "Don't give me that pout... It makes me feel guilty."

Ciel chuckled, smirking some in sleepy victory. "Good...and you can take a bath once I've fallen asleep again...all right...?"

"Nah, I'll find something else to do, then we can take one together when you wake up," Alois winked at Ciel before getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom connected to Ciel's room. He then came back with a towel and ran it over Ciel's body to get any of the fluids from their act off of Ciel's body so he'd sleep more comfortably.

Ciel blushed at that but relaxed, closing his eyes and snuggling a pillow happily.

Alois softly kissed Ciel, pulling the boy close, then his rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head. He softly rubbed the boy's back, "Now that I have you, I promise, I'll never let you go."

Ciel sighed happily, hugging his waist lightly and putting his head under Alois' chin. "Good..."

Alois placed a kiss where his chin was before settling back there. When Ciel had responded, he could've sworn he felt his heart race for just a second, he just hoped Ciel hadn't heard it.

Ciel couldn't hear much of anything anymore, having fallen asleep so quickly. He was exhausted, and couldn't see how Alois had enough stamina to be on top.

Alois didn't realize as his eyes strained to be closed, when he decided to close them, just to rest them, he ended up falling asleep, not even knowing that he had.

Ciel awoke closer to lunch, yawning and sitting up tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Sebastian had just entered the room with lunch and some tea, smiling to him and putting a finger to his lips.

Alois was still fast asleep. His one arm laid limply across the pillows above where Ciel's head recently was, the other laid across Ciel's leg that was closest to his body. His breathing was slow and he was still facing Ciel, so deep asleep, he hadn't moved much from when he had fallen.

Ciel blinked and looked from Sebastian to Alois, smiling weakly before sighing and shaking him some. "Alois..."

Alois didn't even respond the slightest. He hadn't acted like it but he was really exhausted. He hadn't been as active as he was last night since a few months ago, and it really took a lot out of him.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'll eat without him, I guess...he needs his rest."

It was after that sentence that Alois jolted up in the bed, "I wasn't just asleep." Alois said a bit too loudly and looking around, he blinked, wide awake, "Dammit, I did it again didn't I?" He murmured quietly to himself.

Ciel chuckled and shook his head, sighing. "What will I ever do with you?"

Alois smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry..."

"It's fine...let's eat, all right?" He asked, smiling to him weakly.

Alois fell back onto the bed from his sitting position, "You can eat, I'm not hungry." Alois smiled softly at Ciel.

Ciel blinked, frowning some before nodding. "All right.'

Alois took Ciel's hand and softly pressed his lips to the palm of it, "I'm fine, don't get upset."

Ciel blushed at that and looked away embarrassedly. "I'm not upset."

Alois sat up again to place a hand on Ciel's forehead, "Ciel, are you feeling okay? You look rather flushed," Alois mused.

Ciel blinked, shaking his head and lightly swatting Alois' hand away. "I'm fine."

Alois just smiled and softly kissed Ciel's cheek before laying back down and pulling the covers up more to get warm.

Ciel smiled lightly before having some tea and then eating. He felt starved, as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Alois was facing away from Ciel with his knees pulled to his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked to be asleep, but he actually wasn't, he was just sorting out his thoughts.

Ciel frowned, looking to him as he finished his tea. "Alois, are you all right? Would you like some tea...?"

Alois opened his eyes and aimed them towards Ciel, a small smile on his lips, "I'm fine, stop worrying."

He blushed and sighed, nodding. "All right."

Alois moved to sit back up and he wrapped his arms around Ciel, "So cute." He murmured before kissing the boy's cheek once again.

Ciel chuckled and kissed his cheek back before sipping his tea again. "I'll be cute so long as you don't make me drop tea on myself."

Alois moved his arm out of the way but kept one around Ciel's shoulders and he laid his head on one. "Even if you did, I would have it cleaned up before you got burned," Alois said softly.

Ciel smiled some, nodding. "I trust you would." He said and kissed his cheek.

Alois just smiled and he picked his head back up and let go of Ciel, his head turned towards Sebastian, "Would you be so kind as to draw a bath?" Alois asked, keeping to his word of taking a bath when Ciel had woken up.

Sebastian bowed lightly, smiling. "Of course, young master Alois." He said before quickly going to the bathroom connected to Ciel's bedroom, going to draw the bath.

Alois turned his attention back to Ciel, "Will you be joining me?" Alois asked, he wasn't going to force Ciel into it, he wasn't that bad of a person.

Ciel nodded, sighing. "Yes, I shall."

Alois let out a small giggle, "And, we're actually going to get clean, that is... unless you'd rather do something else." He pressed his lips softly to Ciel's but pulled away quickly.

Ciel kissed back before pouting at the too quick kiss. "Yes, that's fine. Getting clean, I mean...I'm too sore and too tired to do much else."

Alois laughed softly, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He then registered the pout and kissed Ciel again. He really hadn't expected Ciel to be the slightest bit upset at the quick kiss.

Ciel sighed and kissed him back gently before pulling away lightly. "Thanks."

Alois stood and walked over to the side of the bed where his clothes had been thrown. He started to pick up everything then blinked and looked at the pile in his hands, vest, shirt, shorts, stockings, ribbon... Where was his jacket? He looked around the room for it.

Ciel smirked, having hidden his jacket while he was asleep.

Alois turned and looked back at Ciel, he crossed his arms, then smiled, "Have you seen my jacket?"

"No..." he said and smirked more, chuckling. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know," Alois picked up something off the floor and started twirling it around his finger, Ciel's eye patch. "You have the things you love, I have the things I love..."

Ciel's eyes went wide before sighing, frowning as he pulled it out from under his pillow. "Here."

"Aww, that was no fun," Alois though, didn't take it back and put Ciel's eye patch on himself and blinked a few times, "God, how on earth do you see with this on?"

Ciel chuckled, "Practice, lots and lots of practice."

Alois took it off and blinked, "And you have to adjust to the light when you take it off too." He handed it back to Ciel.

Ciel nodded and sighed, putting it on. "I know. I am used to it, though..."

Alois wrapped his arms back around Ciel, nuzzling his head into the boy's neck.

Ciel liked being nuzzled and sighed as Sebastian came back. "The bath is ready."

Alois smiled brightly at Sebastian, "Thank you." Clearly Alois appreciated Sebastian a million times more then he did Claude, and Alois really didn't seem to notice, it seemed as though... he was slowly forgetting his butler.

Ciel chuckled and sighed. Sebastian bowed lightly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be down the hall cleaning. Please, don't be afraid to yell if you need me." He said and left. Once he was gone, Ciel got up and headed to the bathroom, naked.

Alois soon followed, he brought his jacket with him though, for reasons he didn't even know. Once he and Ciel were in the bathroom he closed the door behind them, but instead of going to the bathtub, he wrapped his arms around Ciel from behind.

Ciel blinked, looking back at him some. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the moment," Alois said softly before kissing Ciel's cheek.

Ciel nodded and smiled some, relaxing before walking over to the tub.

Alois placed his jacket on a counter by the sink and he stood there for a second, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He frowned. He had completely forgotten about how bruised and abused his body looked, but now that he was in direct light, he was reminded. He knew Ciel hadn't seen them before, it was still dark in his room and the curtains were closed

Ciel didn't pay too much attention, just trying to get into the bath on his own. He was too short.

Alois turned back to the tub and giggled before walking over and stepping inside, then he wrapped his arms around Ciel and picked the boy up bridle style and sat down in the tub, he placed Ciel in his lap with a small smile, "I can't believe you're so short." Alois playfully ruffled Ciel's hair with his hand.

Ciel blushed and grumbled, not liking to be teased about that. "Yeah, yeah...anyway..." he said, looking for the soap. "Where's the soap?"

Alois just held up his hand which had the soap in it. He smiled a bit and dunked it in the water before grabbing a sponge off a side table next to the tub. He soaked water up in that as well then lathered the sponge up with the soap before placing it aside and softly running the sponge over Ciel's back, "You butler gives you baths, correct?"

Ciel nodded, closing his eyes lightly. "That is correct. Why?" He asked, looking back to him.

"I can do that instead if you'd like," He took one of Ciel's hands in his own and ran the soapy sponge over the boy's arm.

Ciel smiled lightly and relaxed, leaning against Alois' chest. "All right."

Alois repeated the action with Ciel's other arm before soaking up some water in the sponge and rinsing it out over his arms to get rid of the soap, then Alois sighed, "But, I can only do it for this week, then I'll have to go home, and who knows when we'll see each other after that." Alois laid his head atop Ciel's and a single tear fell from his eyes at the thought, it streamed down his cheek before it dripped off and landed on Ciel's cheek.

Ciel blinked, frowning some and looking to him. "What do you mean? I figured we'd keep in touch..."

Alois looked down slightly, "Well... I was originally suppose to be moving to the other side of England today... We've been having trouble with money... So we're moving into a smaller manor." Alois gave Ciel a sad smile, "I completely forgot about it until now."

Ciel blinked, frowning. "Why not live here with us?" He said, shrugging some. "I don't see why you can't...you just wouldn't be able to decorate."

"I don't want you to have the trouble of dealing with Claude," Alois made a disgusted face, "And either way, it's not that simple, I'd still have to pay you for letting me live here, and the prices on the other side of England are a hell of a lot cheaper then the prices here." Alois lathered up the sponge again and started washing Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I never said you would have to pay me. You don't have to. I make enough money to support myself and anyone else under my roof. And Claude isn't a problem. I have Sebastian to deal with him for me."

"I'll think about it," Alois's voice was quiet, maybe there was something he didn't want Ciel to know. He rinsed off Ciel's shoulders and leaned back pulling Ciel with him so it'd be easier to wash his chest.

Ciel cooed, relaxing and smiling as he closed his eyes. "This is nice..."

Alois softly kissed the top of Ciel's head, "That's what you say now, but what will you say when I have to wash you lower?"

Ciel blinked, his eyes wide before blushing deeply and groaning.

Alois laughed and wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso and giving a small squeeze. He sat up making Ciel do the same before grabbing one of Ciel's knees and placing it on the end of the tub before leaning to his best abilities over and washing the boys foot, then calf, knee all the way to his thigh before repeating it with the other.

Ciel blushed, sighing and closing his eyes again. "Don't tease when you get there...I'm too tired for any fun."

"It just depends on how you take it," Alois ran the sponge along Ciel's stomach before rinsing that off as well, "Do you want me to switch to my hands or keep using the sponge?" Alois asked softly kissing the shell of Ciel's ear.

Ciel gasped and groaned some, blushing deeply. "S-Sponge..."

Alois smiled and nodded. He was rather careful. The look on his face was rather adorable as his tongue stuck out of his mouth and he softly bit it. He worked really hard on trying not to do anything to arousing to Ciel. He simply just ran the sponge over the areas and then rinsed them off. Then he soaked the sponge in water and then squeezed it out over Ciel's head to get the boy's hair wet.

Ciel was glad he didn't get aroused, being tired still. He closed his eyes when he was having his hair washed.

Alois then got some shampoo and let it drip out of the bottle. He lathered up his hands before working his fingers through Ciel's hair, softly massaging the boy's scalp.

Ciel groaned, loving having his head massaged.

Alois smiled a bit before continuing, after a bit longer he rinsed off Ciel's hair and softly kissed the boy's cheek, "I'll dry you off, that way you can have Sebastian get you dressed and I can wash myself."

Ciel nodded and kissed him gently before sighing. "Sounds fine." He said and frowned, standing up. "Problem. I can't get out..."

Alois stood and placed his hands around Ciel's waist before picking him up and placing him on the floor before the bath. Then he reached over and grabbed a towel before drying Ciel off and wrapping it around the boy's shoulders. But before Ciel could move Alois tilted the boy's head to the side and softly captured Ciel's lips with his own.

Ciel blinked and smiled when he was on the ground, sighing at being dried off. However, soon, he found himself kissing Alois, and he closed his eyes lightly as he kissed the boy back.

Alois's arms wrapped around Ciel's waist but stayed above the towel. He pulled Ciel a bit closer and deepened the kiss, since they weren't going to have fun while taking a bath, the least Ciel could do was grant Alois this, or at least that's what the older one thought.

Ciel cooed and slowly wrapped his arms around Alois' neck, enjoying the kiss. He didn't mind this at all, seeing as only really hot and heavy kisses turned him on.

After a while Alois seemed to lose balance and almost fell, he softly gripped onto Ciel for support and looked down noticing the bathwater starting to turn red. His hands gripped a little harder onto Ciel and he got out of the bath grabbing a towel and sitting on the floor. He reached down and unwrapped his ankle from the bandages to see that he just reopened the long cut on it, he frowned.

Ciel sighed, frowning. "Don't worry, I'll have Sebastian fix it." He said, calling him. Sebastian was soon there, and picked Alois up. "I'll sew it up for you."

Alois just nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. His head tilted towards Sebastian's shoulder and rested there. His expression was blank as he thought about him moving away, now he regretted being the one who suggested it in the first place.

Sebastian took him to the bed, laying him down gently and putting some alcohol on the cut to clean it. "It will sting, but also numb it."

Alois just nodded, still in deep thought. He didn't want to leave, he liked being there. He then shoved the thought out of his mind and hissed when he felt the sting.

Sebastian was soon sewing him up, and Ciel came out of the bathroom with a towel around him.

Alois had a slightly pained expression on his face as he looked down, watching Sebastian.

Ciel went to him, kissing him lightly and petting his hair. "It's okay..."

Alois leaned into the kiss slightly, then let out a happy sigh at Ciel's hand in his hair.

Ciel smiled some, glad he was paying attention to him more than the stitching.

Alois's hand came up and grabbed Ciel's gently. He intertwined their fingers and looked up at Ciel with a small smile.

Ciel smiled gently and relaxed.

Whenever Alois felt any pain in the stitching, his arms would tighten around Ciel, but just slightly.

Ciel didn't mind, letting him. He was no longer bothered by Alois' touch, and quite enjoyed it.

Alois looked up at Ciel and smiled at him, there wasn't much else he could do though.

Ciel smiled back and kissed his forehead a bit.

Alois closed his eyes at the kiss then looked back at Sebastian.

Sebastian was almost done, and was concentrated deeply.

If Claude was doing this, Alois would've already found a way to distract him and run off before the man could finish.

Sebastian was soon finished, smiling to him lightly and sighing. "There. All sewn up. I will have to wrap it with a bandage once you have bathed."

Alois nodded and stood back up, wincing at the slight pain in the beginning, "Can you find out where Claude is later?" He asked looking back at Sebastian for a second.

Sebastian nodded and went to Ciel, starting to get him dressed.

Alois was soon in the bathroom and washing himself, and he was finished soon as well. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before stopping to once again look in the mirror.

Ciel was now dressed and laying in bed, relaxing.

Alois just sighed at his reflection then came out of the bathroom with the towel on. He walked over to the bed and got in next to Ciel, wrapping his arms around the boy. Alois looked upset, but he wasn't going to talk about it.

Ciel blinked, frowning and snuggling him. "Not wanting to get dressed?"

Alois just gripped onto Ciel's overcoat and closed his eyes, "I disgust myself." Was the only words that left Alois's mouth.

Ciel blinked, frowning more. "Why is that?" He asked, rubbing his back.

"All the marks," He responded simply.

"Oh...well… I don't mind them...Sure, they are bad and all...but they'll go away."

Alois just nodded and looked up at Ciel, "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you."

"You're not." He said and smiled to him gently. "Just worried about why you're all upset."

"Awww," Alois's mood seemed to change, "How cute... you worrying about me." He kissed Ciel's cheek before standing and getting his clothes together before getting dressed.

Ciel chuckled, smiling some and sighing. "I'm glad you think I'm cute."

"You use to get mad at me," Alois turned back to Ciel while buttoning his vest, "What changed your mind?"

"Nothing...you just get cute when you think I'm cute." He said and smirked.

Alois tilted his head to the side, "Yeah, that totally makes sense."

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "It does."

Alois just smiled and walked over to the door, "Ciellll... Lets go in the maze..."

He blinked, frowning. "Maze? What Maze?"

"The one in your garden out back..." Alois said slowly, pointing towards the window. It _was_ there he knew it for a fact, he saw it when he was looking outside before.

Ciel blinked, frowning. "Oh, that maze...all right, sure." He said, getting up and walking with him out toward the back of the house."

Alois followed, but then began skipping past Ciel and was outside first.

Ciel sighed when at the entrance of the maze, looking around. "So, want to go together or separate?"

Alois thought for a second before looking at the entrance, "How about we go in separate, and if we meet up somewhere inside we'll go through the rest of it together?" He smiled a bit and leaned over to place a simple kiss on Ciel's cheek.

Ciel nodded lightly, looking to Alois when he was kissed. "Sounds fine by me. However, if it starts to become nightfall, and we are still in there, I'm calling Sebastian to get us out. The one who makes it the farthest wins."

Alois smirked, "So, we're making this a game are we?" He wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and laid his head on the younger one's shoulder, "So then, what's the prize?"

Ciel blinked, blushing some. "Yes, it's a game. I am the owner of a toy company. I love games...as for the prize, wager something, and make it interesting." He said, looking to him again.

"Hmm," Alois seemed in deep thought for a second, he was sucking on the side of his bottom lip. He then leaned forward to softly kiss Ciel, "How about the loser has to do one thing the winner wishes?"

Ciel blinked, thinking it over. "Hmm...maybe...depends on if you win, what you would have me do." He said and smirked. "I have a feeling I know what you'd do, and if you do tell me to do that...you'll have to choose something else. Now, let's get this game started. Shall we?"

Alois smiled and nodded. He planted a kiss on Ciel's lips and started heading towards the entrance, making his way inside once he pulled away, "Until we meet again." He said with a smile and a small bow.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Like my not so cliffy cliffy? Yes, you did *nods*<strong>

**Now is when I say "Fuck you people, I hate begging but give me the effin reviews" But sadly, I'm not that much of a jerk, so instead I'll say, "I wov you so much for reading this so it'd be nice if you left a review, it will bring more smut and fluffy and twists"**

**Pages: You are on page 70 out of 111  
><strong>

**Quick side note, the next few chapters are going to be shorter, seeing as this is coming to a close.**

**Total word count: 6,793  
><strong>


	6. Alois Trancy, Paralyzed

**HEY BUDDIES~! I'm back with the next chapter :D**

**It was hard for me to break the end of dance of the souls into two chapters but I somehow managed xD**

**This was written by me and my friend, hope you enjoy :D**_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I in no way own kuroshitsuji 3**

**Warnings: Creepy stuff, a game ends abruptly, a seemingly sad chapter until you realize you're only half way through, sort of OOC characters, a sad injury, and it's the second to last chapter OnO**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Alois smiled and nodded. He planted a kiss on Ciel's lips and started heading towards the entrance, making his way inside once he pulled away, "Until we meet again." He said with a smile and a small bow. <em>

Ciel nodded, bowing back lightly before standing and walking with his cane into the maze. He liked having it around as he walked, helping him keep his balance and also using it when needed.

Alois skipped around the maze, occasionally tripping but regaining his footing as he walked. He'd been doing pretty good so far, not reaching a single dead end. And there it stood before him, the first dead end he had hit. He blinked and turned around, so much for not reaching a dead end.

Ciel thought as he went, smirking as he used his cane to make marks in the dirt wherever there was a fork or turn. That way, if he had to turn around and go back, he'd know which way he had been, and which way he needed to go.

Alois stopped as he looked down at the ground and saw the lines from the cane, he yelled out, "HEY THAT'S CHEATING~!"

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head. "No, it's not. You could easily make marks with your shoes if you would just stop and think about it. It's so you don't get lost." He called out.

Alois just kicked the dirt on the floor leaving a small hole and a pile of dirt next to it. Alois then placed his left arm out and let his fingers brush against the leaves of the hedge. It was a trick he learned when he got lost in the maze at his house. It was a sure fire way to get you out.

Ciel, however, didn't need help like that. He was farther ahead than Alois, and doing good.

Alois then heard rustling behind him, "Ciel?" He asked quietly. He turned around and the path was empty, he then started walking again, and after a few minutes the sound came again. He could've sworn he felt something brush his shoulder, but when he turned, there was nothing. He started to run every which way, not caring if he was getting lost then suddenly, he bumped into the back of Ciel, knocking the two of them to the ground.

Ciel groaned, making an 'oof' as he fell. "Alois...what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the boy in slight frustration.

Alois looked behind him and stayed quiet, nothing, "Sorry," He said quietly before standing up and helping Ciel up. He once again looked behind them, daring the noise to be made again, he reached down to play with his ring and only felt skin. He put his hand in front of him to see it bare, his eyes widened, "Oh no."

Ciel blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Alois?" he asked, curious as to what was going on.

"Well, I heard something behind me, and it only made noise when I faced away from it, after a while I freaked out so I ran," He smiled sheepishly looking off to the side, "My ring slipped off in the process."

Ciel sighed, heading back toward where Alois had come from, going to try and find his ring.

Alois grabbed Ciel's sleeve stopping him, "What if it's Claude?" His voice came almost silent and he wrapped his arms around Ciel, a little more tight then he intended, "I'd rather leave it and have someone else get it later then have you get hurt."

He blinked, frowning and nodding before sighing. "Sebastian!" He ordered.

Alois stayed with his arms wrapped around his love, "If you're ending the game here, I'd say you won." Alois pecked Ciel's cheek.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Oh, we're not ending it. I'm just having Sebastian do my dirty work." He said when he looked over his shoulder to Alois.

Alois tilted his head slightly to the side. Soon Sebastian turned a corner and he was right in front of the two, "You called me?"

"Someone or something is lurking in this maze other than the three of us. I want you to find out whom or what it is, and take them to the mansion until I either call for you, or we finish the maze. Also, Alois seems to have lost his ring. Find it, clean it, and keep it safe until we arrive at the mansion." He said, giving his orders.

Sebastian smiled and bowed, "Yes, my lord," and started venturing back the way he came. Alois let out a small sigh, still hugging Ciel from behind, "We're gonna have to split up again aren't we?"

Ciel nodded, frowning and looking to him. "That is how you play the game, Alois."

Alois just sighed before moving in front of Ciel. He leaned forward softly pressing their lips together. Indeed, as he said before, he had become addicted, but he could blame Ciel for that if he wished.

Ciel blushed some and kissed him back gently before pulling away. "Come on, Alois...let us finish the game." He said with a smirk.

"Alright," Alois said with a smile before skipping off just as he had before. Once he turned a corner he slowed down and started to actually think about which way he would go.

Ciel was quickly making good timing again, but also being on guard. If there really was something or someone lurking in his maze, it could be potentially dangerous.

"Dammit," Alois said quietly as he reached another dead end. He let out a sigh and turned around. He seemed to be getting hot so he took off his jacket and draped it over his shoulder, holding the collar with his hand to keep it in place.

Ciel was getting cold, wondering why it was so cold all of a sudden in the middle of summer. He glared as he looked around, wondering if it had something to do with the noises Alois had heard.

Alois coughed lightly, he had completely forgotten about his small cold, maybe that's why he was so hot. Alois could've sworn it was getting hotter and hotter. He reached up to undo the bow around his neck, feeling like it was restricting his breathing.

Ciel shivered some as he walked, wondering what was going on. He could have sworn he slightly saw his breath a second earlier as well.

Alois's cheeks started to flush for the heat and he could've sworn he was sweating. He reached up to run a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes as he continued walk, as he walked he caught a glimpse of Ciel but just continued, he could complain later.

Ciel soon felt the cold all over, his feet hurting so bad that he could barely walk, and his lungs pumping air in and out so fast it was hard for him to catch his breath. "S-Sebastian..."

Alois's eyes started to droop, it was way to hot. He stopped walking for a second to take in some air and he suddenly blacked out and fainted.

"S-Se-BAS-TIAN!" He yelled, getting louder and louder with each one. Sebastian soon appeared, picking him up with a look of concentration on his face before going and picking Alois up as well.

Alois's body seemed almost completely lifeless, he was producing so much heat though. He was starting so sweat and really badly that is made his hair cling to his face.

Ciel looked at him with wide eyes before Sebastian quickly got them home and in bed. He put Alois' ring back on his finger and went to work in trying to help heal the both of them as much as he could physically possible.

Soon Alois's eyes fluttered open. He looked exhausted though and was breathing rather heavily. His cheeks were still flushed, and he still felt really hot, but he couldn't muster enough energy to tell them that.

Sebastian had his entire body dabbed in cool water in hopes that it would help, and when that didn't work, put him in a cool bath.

Alois's body slowly started to cool down, but it was still burning hot. He unintentionally called Claude in a whisper who was at his side right away, fixing the problem with ease.

Sebastian glared, knowing Claude was the one who had done this to both Alois and Ciel, but unable to do anything at the time since he was helping Ciel get warm.

Alois's arms wrapped around Claude's neck and he started crying into the man's shoulder. Claude shot a victory grin at Sebastian before whispering to Alois, "It's too dangerous here, I'm taking you home." The boy was to much of a mess to even protest as he was lifted out of the tub and carried away.

Ciel frowned, watching him go. "Alois...?" He asked, glaring at the back of Claude's head.

Claude turned but didn't let Alois look at Ciel, "If my young master ever gets hurt like this on your property again we will not be coming back." was all he said before they left.

Ciel growled, glaring and looking to Sebastian. "It was his fault, wasn't it." Sebastian sighed, frowning. "I do not know yet...I shall know shortly, master." He said, and Ciel nodded. "Good."

Days passed and they started to seem more and more like years, weeks soon passed by but Ciel heard no word from Alois, then months. It had been at least four or five months since Ciel last saw Alois and he couldn't help but wonder if the boy really did move away, or maybe Claude did something to hurt him. One Saturday a letter was sent out to the Phantomhive manor, on Sunday it was received. It was written in slightly sloppy purple ink, some of the letters were smudged as tears had stained the paper. It was a letter that read:

_Dear Ciel,_

_As much as I love being around you, and as great friends we are. I can't stay with you, I can't stay where I am. I have finally made my decision, and it was a rather hard one. I am moving away, to the other side of England. I can't stay with you for a number of reasons, but the main one is… I __**know**_ _we're best friends, but…best friends…they don't kiss, best friends… don't have sex… and it just pains me everyday when I think of that. It pains me even more that during the week I was with you, I could proudly tell you that I loved you, that I cared for you, but you could never respond with the same love I can. I know I'm suppose to be patient, I know I'm suppose to let you adjust, but I just can't take this any longer… I love you, Ciel, I really do, and that's why I've made this decision. I also must tell you, that when I got home, there was an accident. I'm fine really well… most of me is fine. I've been paralyzed from the waist down… That is another reason I have decided not to move in with you. It'd just be too much trouble trying to have you and Sebastian take care of me. The doctor said it was only temporary…but I don't want to take any chances. I'm sorry, I really am… If you ever care to visit me, there's an address provided on the back of the letter._

_I love you, With all my heart,_

_Love,_

_Alois Trancy _

Next to the boy's name was the last tear to graze the page. The ink was a bit large near the end of the 'y' indicating that the pen he used had lingered there. Yes, there was an address on the back, but it was at least 8 to 12 hours away.

Ciel sighed, frowning and looking out the window in his office with a depressed look. He had ruined everything, and lost everything he had gained. Again. Now he was left questioning everything before getting up and heading to his room.

"Stop here..." Alois said softly and the carriage halted at the gates to the Phantomhive manor. He let out a sigh, he knew Ciel hated surprise visits, but Alois just wanted to see Ciel, he wanted to hug him and most of all he wanted to tell the boy that he loved him with all his heart. Hannah picked the boy up and placed him in a wheelchair he was confined to for the next three months before pushing him up the walk way and to the doors. Alois was already silently crying by now, looking down at his lap, he was scared, he wondered if Ciel hated him for not sending him any word in months. Hannah knocked on the door.

Sebastian obediently walked to the front door. He looked through the peep hole. When he saw it was Earl Trancy and Hannah, he opened the door. "What brings you to the manor on such a lovely day," Sebastian said to Alois, not really caring that the boy was crying.

Alois looked up at Sebastian, wiping away his tears, "I came to speak with Ciel, it's important." His hands softly clutched at the armrests of the wheelchair.

Sebastian gave Alois a little hanky to wipe his tears off with. "He is right this way," he said, leading Alois and Hannah to the room Ciel was in. He opened the door a bit and said, "Earl Trancy is here to see you; he says it is really important."

Ciel blinked, looking up with a dull look. "Fine...let him in." He said, looking down at his paper as he continued to write, however.

Alois was soon wheeled into the room, holding the cloth up to his eyes as he continued to cry. If he had told Ciel what really happened Claude was sure to kill him. Alois looked up at Ciel, "Hi." He said softly.

"Good afternoon, Alois." He said, looking up to him with emotionless eyes once again. "What is it I may help you with today?" He asked before looking to Sebastian. "Bring up some tea and something sweet...we'll have tea while we talk." He said and put his work off to the side.

A switched seemed to flip on inside of Alois and he got angry, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He practically screamed, "Do you not even care that I took my time to visit you, when I'm not even suppose to be out of bed?"

Ciel glared at him then, not wanting to hear it. "What is wrong with me? Aren't you the one who backed down? Cowered away in fear of what was going on? I know Claude did this to you, I am no fool, Alois! And What is wrong with me is the simple fact that just when my emotions and feelings came back to me, you ripped them away again! I locked them away for a reason! To not feel betrayed or hurt ever again in my miserable existence! Yet that letter shattered the rest of my soul that I had..." he said and looked away, glaring. "Just when I thought things could be happy again..." He said and shook his head.

Alois felt a few tears stream down his cheek before he looked down at his lap and said silently, "I... broke the contract off with Claude... he put my life in danger." Alois's hands once again gripped onto the armrest of the chair, he closed his eyes as more tears feel, "And you... don't understand... That... you were breaking me." He started gripping onto his own hands, nails digging into his palm until he bled, "All I wanted was for you to say once that you cared about me... but... I just..." Alois couldn't speak more as he buried his head in his hands, the blood from his palms mixing with his tears and streaming down his cheeks.

Ciel sighed, frowning. "I thought you understood...without me having to say anything. I do care about you...but...as far as if that is love...I don't know. It's been so long since I've loved anyone or anything that I don't even know what it feels like to love someone..." He said and grabbed a handkerchief, going over to him and wiping his face and hands off.

Alois looked down at his lap the entire time this happened, "I'm not allowed to move until I can stand without assistance..." He reached a hand up the cup Ciel's cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb, "I came here to see if you'd take care of me, I was planning on saying something to lighten the mood like "maybe I'd get too attached to you and have to stay"... I wasn't planning to leave after I heard that I couldn't... I just found this information out, you're the first person I told."

Ciel nodded once, smiling weakly. "Of course...I told you...you could stay here as long as you wished." He said and put his hand over Alois' gently before sighing and standing back up. "You can share my room with me...so that you'll have someone there if you need anything. Hannah may stay in the room next to Sebastian. I'll have him prepare it immediately...once he brings up the tea and snacks for us."

Alois smiled, yet he still cried. He was overjoyed at the fact Ciel had accepted him after their small argument. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, laying his head against the boy's stomach, "I'm really sorry I upset you."

Ciel sighed and pet his head some, kissing the top of it. "It's fine...but...you can't rush me, Alois...not after all I've been through. I'm not as strong as you are when it comes to knowing what you feel. Just know I care about you. I hope that's enough for now."

Alois looked up at Ciel but didn't let go of the boy, "I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry. It's just... really hard to love someone that can't return the feelings. I let it get to my head," His eyes shifted off to the side in shame, his hands softly gripping to Ciel's shirt, "It won't happen again."

Ciel sighed, putting a finger under Alois' chin and moving it to where Ciel could look into Alois' eyes. "It's not that I can't return the feelings at all...it's just...I don't know how...give it time..." He said and leaned down, kissing him gently.

Alois kissed Ciel back, hands gripping more tightly to the fabric. He needed this, he'd been waiting for it since he had been dragged away by Claude. Yearning for it every day he was in the hospital, now that he finally had Ciel's lips on his, it was enough to assure him that everything would be okay.

Ciel chuckled and pulled away lightly, sighing. "Calm down, Alois...there's plenty more kisses to come." he said and put his hand on the boy's cheek to reassure him.

Alois closed his eyes and softly leaned into the hands before opening them again and smiling up at Ciel, "I missed you," His hand came up to be placed on top of Ciel's. Then a soft knock came from the door before it was opened and Sebastian was revealed with a small cart with the tea and snacks Ciel had asked for, "Glad to see you two made up." He said with a smile present on his lips.

Ciel blushed some, practically giving him a dull stare. "Glad to see you finally brought the snacks." He teased, smirking some before chuckling and looking to Alois. "Tea?" He asked before going behind the wheel chair and pushing it up to his desk so they would be sitting across from one another. He then took his seat, sighing. "Prepare the room for Hannah. I know you heard every world of that conversation..."

Alois nodded to Ciel's question and Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord." He quickly poured two cups of tea and placed them in front of the boy's on the desk, as well as a slice of chocolate cake with a caramel filling and berries on top of it. Alois's eyes widened when he saw the slice of cake. "When the young master asked that I make your favorite snack the last time you came, the two of your got preoccupied so you couldn't have it, I took the liberty of making it now instead," He smiled a bit, "Now, please excuse me." he bowed and left the room, Hannah gave off a small bow too before following him.

Ciel blushed at Sebastian's words, but smiled some to Alois and sipped his tea gently. "I hope you enjoy your stay here like the last time…just...without having to worry about anything." He said, meaning Claude, but not wanting to bring him up fully.

Alois nodded, "Sorry I won't be as much good to you as I was before considering the situation." Alois said gesturing to his legs, "Just be glad it's temporary, I just barely had the money to get the surgery so that I wouldn't have to get stuck in a bed for the rest of my life." Alois took a sip of his own tea before looking at Ciel, "I asked Claude to send you a letter first thing when I was in the hospital, I guess he didn't."

Ciel frowned, shaking his head. "No, he didn't...and don't worry, I care about you. You're not just a sex toy, Alois." He said and smiled to him gently. "I'm happy with just having you around. And as for money, let me help you. I have plenty of money I don't know what to do with."

Alois just smiled, "That won't be needed," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper he then placed it on the desk, "It's a request to move in here, I was hoping you'd let me." He said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Ciel smiled again and chuckled, nodding with a sigh. "Of course. That's a relief, though. I was worried you still wanted to move." he said and took the paper, pulling out a pen and quickly signing it. "There..." He said and handed it back to him.

Alois smiled a bit before placing it back, "I'll have Hannah mail it in later." He then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Do you want me to stay in your room?" Alois asked before opening his eyes again, "Because you seem to like having me there."

Ciel blushed at that and looked away. "Well...I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing, but if you want your own room, I can have that arranged..." He said before looking back to Alois.

Alois just giggled, "As long as there's somewhere I can put my clothes, I'm perfectly fine sharing a room with you." He smiled, "Besides, I rather like holding onto something warm when I sleep rather then a stuffed animal."

Ciel smiled and chuckled, nodding. "All right. And trust me, there will be plenty of room for your clothes in my closet." He said before taking a bite of his dessert.

Alois nodded before taking a bite of his own into his mouth before swallowing it, "Wow..." His eyes drifted up to a corner of the room, "There's a spider crawling on your wall."

Ciel blinked, frowning and looking over to it. "I see...I'll have Sebastian take it outside..." He said and sighed, shaking his head.

Just as his name was said Sebastian entered the room. He walked over to Alois and placed a box on his lap before whispering into his ear. Alois's cheeks turned red before he nodded. Sebastian then stood back straight and looked at Ciel, "Do you need anything young master?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow to him curiously, looking at him in a dull way again. "There is a spider on the wall...take it outside and let it go near the front gate."

Sebastian nodded and caught it using a piece of paper then bowed and left the room. Alois looked down at the box and read the tag that was on it he then mumbled, "But my birthday isn't for a week..." He took the box off his lap and placed it beside him.

Ciel wondered what Sebastian was up to once he heard Alois say something about his birthday. He then shook his head and sipped the tea again. "So, is there anything in specific you would like for dinner tonight?"

"Just, something that isn't spicy," Alois said, finishing his tea, "Ciel, when's your birthday?" Alois asked tilting his head to the side, "I need to know so I can do something special for you." He smiled.

Ciel blinked, looking up to Alois. "December fourteenth. What do you mean you want to do something special for it? Like what?" He asked, looking to him curiously.

Alois shook his head, "Nope, that'd ruin the surprise." He giggled, "My birthday is next week, November 5th, I'm glad I can spend it with you." He smiled, "You think on the 31st we can have our own little Halloween party? I always loved dressing up." Alois clasped his hands together as he thought about it.

Ciel blinked, thinking about it. "Sure...but I don't really have anyone to invite. So the guest list is up to you."

"I was actually just hoping it'd be you and me," Alois said shyly, "Like we could have a little camp out and listen to music, I wouldn't be able to dance though."

Ciel chuckled, nodding some. "Sure. And don't worry, I can't dance very well, so I probably wouldn't have asked you." He said before smirking.

"I would've asked you," Alois smiled sweetly, "I really hope we can make the most of what we have though." He smiled a bit, "OH! I got something for you too!" Alois reached into his pocket and pulled out a box before placing it on the table, "I actually got it because I thought you'd still be mad."

Ciel blinked, blushing some as he took the box and opened it slowly. He looked over the necklace and blushed some. "A necklace?"

"Hmmm, not exactly," Alois reached over and opened it, inside was a picture of the two of them kissing, both in nightshirts. It was obvious that this picture was taken while Ciel had been sleeping. On the other half of the locket was engraved "_Ciel, you are a fallen angel, and I fell in love with that angel, forever. -Alois_"

Ciel blushed deeply more and sighed, taking it out and putting it on. "Thank you, Alois." he said and smiled to him gently. "I quite like it. Not to mention it will match most of my outfits I wear to town."

Alois smiled, "I'm glad." He then looked off to the side but then back at Ciel, "Well, you were obviously busy before I came, so I'll head home and get my things."

Ciel blinked, frowning. "Are you sure? I was only doing paperwork for the week. I have three more days to finish it."

"Awwww... You don't want me to leave," Alois said with a cute smile on his face that was almost mocking. "Then what do you want to do?" Alois asked looking at Ciel with a smile.

Ciel blushed again and sighed, closing his eyes and looking off to the side. "I don't know...what do you wish to do?"

Alois scrunched up his nose, "I can't really do much of anything anymore." He sighed, "I can't even get into the bath without help now, really sucks, specially went your only good servant is female."

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "I didn't think that would bother you. Having a female servant."

Alois groaned and rolled his eyes, "She's so annoying, her and her female needs." He leaned his elbow on the armrest and placed his head in his hand, "She's so bossy too, it's not as great as you think."

Ciel chuckled, smirking some. "Female needs?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Please, do tell."

"It's bloody, don't ask," Alois said with a disgusted look on his face. "It's pretty gross too, makes me glad I'm not a girl."

Ciel couldn't help but chuckle at Alois' statement and nodded. He leaned back in his chair a bit more.

"It's so hard to resist the urge to get up and kiss you when you're like that," Alois said then crossed his arms.

Ciel smirked, chuckling more. "I see...well, good thing I'm all the way over here, huh?" He teased, getting up and walking by him.

Alois pouted, "It's not fun when you can't walk." He looked up at Ciel, "Plus, now you're taller then me all the time." Alois let out a small huff of air, Ciel was the only person who was ever shorter then him.

Ciel chuckled and went to him, kissing his cheek. "Don't be so sad...you'll be taller than me again soon." He said and ruffled his hair.

Alois gave an annoyed expression and went to fix his hair. He reached up and grabbed Ciel's collar in his hand before pulling the boy down and pressing their lips together.

Ciel blinked, his eyes going wide before sighing and kissing him back gently, closing his eyes.

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and after a bit he pulled away and pressed his forehead to Ciel's. "It's not polite to temp people, after all, giving into certain temptations can send you to hell." Alois said a bit jokingly at the last part.

Ciel smirked, chuckling. "I'm already going to hell." He said before kissing him again, getting a bit closer to him.

Alois kissed back, molding his lips to Ciel's and he softly rubbed Ciel's back. He smiled a bit at Ciel's comment though he had the urge to say that even if Ciel didn't have Sebastian they'd go to hell, since it was a sin to be in a relationship with someone of the same gender.

Ciel didn't care. He knew he was going to hell, and knew it for a few years now. He would accept the consequences as they came.

Alois was about to deepen the kiss but instead pulled away once again, "I'm sorry, I don't want to get myself into something that I can't do." He said looking at Ciel with sad eyes.

Ciel blinked, blushing some. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused.

"I don't want to get carried away," He said smirking before kissing Ciel's cheek, "I tend to get carried away often."

Ciel blushed more, sighing. "You wouldn't...besides, if you want to kiss more, I wouldn't object to that."

"It must be uncomfortable for you to be bending over like that," Alois said before pulling Ciel onto his lap, "Don't worry, I can't feel anything so you're not hurting me." Alois said before Ciel could protest.

Ciel shook his head and sighed. "Fine..." He said before smiling weakly and kissing him again.

Alois kissed Ciel back, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist to keep him more balanced. His hand slowly moving up until it was around the boy's torso.

Ciel didn't mind, leaning against Alois some as he kissed him happily.

Alois was soon getting tired of just kissing so he softly nibbled on Ciel's bottom lip.

Ciel blushed and nibbled at Alois' top, rubbing his arm gently.

After a bit Alois pulled away and rested his head in the crook of Ciel's neck. He softly kissed there once, but only once, he didn't want things to get to out of hand.

Ciel understood this, and just snuggled the boy, closing his eyes.

"I love you," Alois mumbled, nuzzling his head into the soft skin, "I always will."

Ciel blinked, frowning as he nodded and snuggled him more.

Alois kissed the soft flesh once more before whispering, "Promise you won't leave me?"

Ciel smiled weakly then, nodding. "I promise."

"As much as I'm enjoying this, you have to get off, I shouldn't be sitting up right now, like I said before, I came to visit you while on bed rest," Alois pouted, "Makes me feel like everyone's treating me like a pregnant lady, only thing missing is someone patting my stomach and asking the gender of the baby." Alois said slightly annoyed.

Ciel smirked, chuckling as he patted Alois' belly. "So, what's the baby? When is it due?" he said teasingly before kissing him lightly and getting up. "I'll wheel you to my room and help you into bed."

Alois softly kissed him back but gave him a playful glare all the same, "Alright."

Ciel smirked more, chuckling again and kissing his cheek. "Teasing you can be fun."

"So they say," Alois said, leaning back in his chair. He poked his finger at Ciel's nose gently.

Ciel looked down at him and chuckled, nipping his finger.

Alois giggled and pulled his finger away, "So, am I going to your room to lay down? Or straining my back sitting in a chair while I can't even feel my butt?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, smirking. "I'm taking you to our room to lay you in bed."

"Okay okay, can we just go there so I can rest my back," Alois said with a small cough added at the end, it was unintentional though.

Ciel nodded, still pushing him down the hall. "We're headed there now, Alois. Someone's cranky...and sounds like they need a nap."

Alois tilted his head back to look up at Ciel, "What do you expect? I'm still getting use to the whole "not allowed to walk" thing."

Ciel chuckled and nodded. "I know. Don't worry." He said and shook his head.

Alois looked back forward, "This is really weird, moving without actually using my legs that is." Alois said, "But I can't use them until I can feel them."

Ciel nodded, pushing him into their room. "Well, I can massage your legs and feet for you every night if you'd like."

Alois smiled, "You don't have to do that, it would make me feel even more like a pregnant lady." Alois giggled a bit.

Ciel chuckled, smiling some. "Yes, well, I'd like to if you want."

"Hey, if it's something you really want to do, I'm not gonna stop you," Alois said, looking at Ciel again, "That'd be rude."

Ciel smiled gently still and picked him up, laying him in bed. "Well, I wouldn't want to do it if you didn't want me to."

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, but didn't let go when he was put down, "Don't make this more difficult then it has to be."

Ciel blinked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"It's just gonna be us saying the same thing back and forth until one of us just gives up," Alois said, a goofy smile on his face.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Then I suggest you give up soon." He said and winked.

"Why don't you just give up instead," Alois said, pulling Ciel down to kiss him.

Ciel smirked, pulling back some. "Because, I'm more stubborn than you are."

"Hmmm... really now?" Alois said, letting Ciel go.

Ciel nodded, chuckling. "Yes."

"Okay night," Alois said, turning away from Ciel and closing his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Ciel chuckled again and shook his head. "Fine..." He said and covered him lightly. "Just know, I can go a lot longer than you can without kisses..."

"I'll just sleep until you give up then," Alois said silently before yawning, soon he fell asleep, rather quickly then he expected to.

Ciel shook his head and went to his office to work.

Alois heard the door close and opened his eyes. He reached over and took one of the pillows in his arms, snuggling up to it before actually going to sleep.

Ciel sighed around dinner time, frowning. "Sebastian..." He said, calling for him.

Sebastian came into the room, "Do you need something, my lord?" He asked with a small bow.

"What shall be for dinner...?" He asked, looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I decided we'd try something more different then usual, so I made some angel hair pasta in parmesan sauce with herbs," Sebastian said, "I'm still trying to find a type of tea that would work with it."

Ciel nodded, thinking. "I see...well, seeing as pasta is Italian, why not an Italian based tea?"

"That's what I was thinking, so I'm looking through them to figure out which one works best, is there anything else you require?" Sebastian asked a small smile grazed his lips.

"No...but...tell me, what is it you got Alois in that box for his birthday? And why are you smiling?"

"That box wasn't from me," Sebastian chuckled, "It was from the Viscount Druitt, his cousin, it was dropped off at Alois's house, but when no one picked it up, he came here and asked if we knew Alois. As for what's in the box, I have no clue, but it's been here the whole time." Sebastian pointed to he box that Alois had left on the floor in front of Ciel's desk, "And I'm smiling because Alois looks just adorable right now, come I'll show you." He said opening the door.

Ciel blushed and sighed, getting up and following him. "You're enjoying the fact that I fancy him, aren't you."

"Perhaps," Sebastian said before walking down the hall behind Ciel, reaching over to open the door for Ciel to lead him into the room. Alois was still fast asleep on the bed, the covers had been in a fight with him and were now only over his feet, a pillow lay across his stomach and another in his arms with his head on it. His hair was tossed every which way and his jacket was only on one sleeve, his shirt was pulled out of his pants, the bottom button undone and the top two undone, his bow tie was on the floor next to the bed, along with one of his stockings.

Ciel smiled, chuckling and shaking his head some. "Wow...he had a fight with himself."

"He was making noise so I came up here," Sebastian explained, "He was calling your name."

Ciel blushed at that, frowning. "Oh, really? Why?"

Sebastian just shrugged, "I'm not to sure, could've been a bad dream, or a good one, I can't read his mind." Alois let out a groan and pulled the pillow closer to him.

Ciel blushed more and sighed, going over to him. "Alois?'

Alois just buried his head closer into the pillow. Sebastian smiled and left, deciding it'd be better if they were alone.

Ciel sighed, shaking him gently. "Alois..."

Alois let out a groan before he opened his eyes, he looked at Ciel with tired eyes, "What?"

Ciel smiled gently, sighing. "You okay? You had a fight with yourself..."

"I... wha?" He looked at Ciel confused, still rather tired.

Ciel chuckled. "You should see yourself..."

Alois looked down and his eyes widened. He blinked once before groaning again, "And you woke me up because my clothes are everywhere?" Alois asked, bringing an arm up to caress Ciel's cheek.

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "Yes...loud enough for my butler to be concerned."

Alois's blush only grew a darker shade and his hands softly clenched onto the pillow.

Ciel chuckled and crawled to him, snuggling him lovingly.

Alois smiled a bit and turned towards Ciel, wrapping his arms around the boy and resting his head on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel smiled, kissing his cheek before snuggling him more. "Did you sleep well, at least? And why were you moaning out my name?"

"I slept fine," Alois said, a soft blush still on his cheeks, "And because of the things we use to do but can't do now."

Ciel blushed and nodded, petting Alois' head gently. "We can later. Besides, like I said, you're not a sex toy to me."

"Later could be a month," Alois said looking up at Ciel, "I'm numb from the waist down..." Alois said before looking away slightly. He sighed then looked down at where his legs were under the covers, "Until I can feel my hips I probably can't do anything of that sort."

Ciel sighed, shaking his head. "Why don't you understand? I don't want sex from you. I mean, it's nice...but I like you for you...not the sex...so I'm not really worried with it."

"Yeah but it's different with me," Alois said looking up at him, "I was basically raised on sex. So it's hard for me to go so long without it." Alois looked up at the ceiling, "I've been trying to hold back, to see how long I could go without it." He closed his eyes, "It's horrible when you get addicted to such things."

Ciel smiled weakly and kissed him gently. "Don't worry about such things, Alois...maybe...this will be a good thing for you."

He smiled a bit and nodded, "That won't stop me from dreaming about you though." Alois smiled a bit wider, "That's a good thing though, since I've been having nightmares ever since Claude made me leave you."

Ciel nodded, comforting him lightly. "Yes, well, now you'll be sleeping next to me each and every night."

Alois smiled a bit then softly flicked Ciel's nose, "I went longer without kissing you by the way."

Ciel rolled his eyes, sighing. "I was trying to comfort you...so...it was worth it."

Alois just smiled, "Yes, but you didn't have to kiss me, you could've just hugged me."

"Yes, but it's not that easy seeing as you're used to a lot of affection."

"Hmm..." Alois hummed softly before nuzzling his face into Ciel's chest, "You're to kind." He placed a kiss over the fabric before looking up to Ciel. He reached up and opened the locket he had given Ciel to look at the picture inside, "I thought you'd yell at me for taking this picture without you knowing."

Ciel blushed at that, smiling weakly and chuckling. "I was going to for a second...but I know you meant well." He said and looked down to the locket.

"I had Sebastian take the picture," Alois said, smiling at it, "he lit up a few candles so the room wouldn't be to bright so we wouldn't wake you." Alois then laughed softly before closing it, "You move around a lot in your sleep."

Ciel blushed more, chuckling. "Yes, well...I have strange dreams when I sleep. They make no sense, and tend to be quite random."

Alois nodded, he softly gripped onto the sheets and pulled his body up to be level with Ciel's. He then reached a hand out and cupped Ciel's cheek.

Ciel looked into his eyes some, putting his forehead against Alois'. "Yes?" He asked gently in a whisper, enjoying Alois so close.

"I love you," Alois whispered before closing his eyes and softly pressing his lips to the others. His hand moving from Ciel's cheek to his shoulder.

Ciel blushed and frowned before smiling gently and kissing him back, putting his hand on Alois' hip.

Alois's arm wrapped around Ciel a bit more, pulling the boy closer to him. His arm gently rubbing the boy's back as he did.

Ciel groaned gently in happiness as he kissed Alois more deeply.

After a bit Alois pulled away but kept their foreheads softly pressed together. He seemed to have forgotten to breath even the slightest during their kiss.

Ciel shook his head and rubbed his chest lightly. "Breath, Alois."

Eventually his breathing was at a steady pace and he opened his eyes to smile at Ciel.

Ciel chuckled and shook his head again, kissing him gently. "You're so silly."

Alois smirked before sticking out his tongue and licking Ciel's lips before retracting it, the contract seal gone as Alois had mentioned before.

Ciel sighed, quickly kissing him deeply again before Alois had enough time to react or think.

Alois let out a muffled grunt, not expecting the kiss at all. Then he relaxed before kissing him back, wrapping his arms back around the younger's torso.

Ciel didn't mind being hugged, quite liking it as he pulled Alois closer to him.

Alois's arms tightened slightly, not liking being dragged so his spine was in such an uncomfortable position, due to the fact his legs wouldn't move with him.

Ciel quickly moved his legs for him, however, making sure he was comfortable.

Alois let out a moan as his body was suddenly relieved of the pinching feeling in his back.

Ciel smiled gently, pulling back and rubbing his upper back. "Feel better?"

Alois smiled back at Ciel, "Much." Then he softly nuzzled their noses together.

Ciel sighed and nuzzled him back, closing his eyes happily.

Alois smiled, "I'm glad to see you're happier then usual." He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Ciel's nose.

Ciel blushed some and sighed again, nodding. "Yes, I am."

"That's good, another emotion you've let out," Alois smiled softly caressing Ciel's cheek.

Ciel chuckled, blushing more before smiling a bit, truly smiling.

Alois smiled a bit wider, "I knew you'd look cuter with a smile." He softly placed a quick kiss on Ciel's lips.

Ciel blinked and chuckled before kissing him back again, cooing.

Alois pulled away almost right away, "Okay, I know I'm hard to resist, but I have to breath sometimes."

Ciel chuckled more, smirking and shaking his head. "No, really?" he asked slightly sarcastic.

Alois softly poked Ciel's nose before pulling the paper that Ciel had signed earlier out of his pocket, "This really should be mailed and not sitting in my pocket."

Ciel chuckled again and nodded. "I'll have Sebastian mail it out."

Alois nodded, "Ciel, I'm bored."

Ciel sighed, frowning. "What do you want to do?"

Alois just laid there in thought for a second, "We could play a board game, or some game, or something." Alois said just spitting out anything that came to mind that he could actually do.

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "All right. I mean, you do live here now...I have tons of board games that get sent to me to test out. Mostly to see if they are worth selling with the Funtom name on it or not."

Alois just nodded before pulling himself up to sit up a bit more, he winced a bit at the strain on his back but tried his best to hide it. He wouldn't admit it, but he was in pain almost all the time, and the doctor had told him it'd be like that. He'd be in pain because his back would be strained with every small movement he made. It would just make the boy a hell of a lot happier if he could stand.

Ciel rolled his eyes lightly, shaking his head. "You didn't have to sit up. We could play a board game laying down, you know." he said before getting up and heading over to a cabinet in his room.

Alois just let out a huff with a pout as he got more comfortable, since Ciel wasn't looking he didn't hide his pained expression before he was comfortable and relaxed once again.

Ciel frowned, hearing him move before looking to the games again. "So, what kind of board game do you want to play?"

"Something that won't put me to sleep," Alois said, basically pointing out that the last thing they played together was boring then Alois blinked remembering their contest. "Ciel, we never asked Sebastian who made it farther through the maze before the incident happened..."

Ciel blinked, frowning some dully as he looked to him. "I don't really care who won that game. It got interrupted in the middle, and I quite detest interrupted games. And if you didn't like it, it wasn't my idea. Remember that." He said with a smirk before grabbing a game out of the cabinet and going over to him.

Alois just sucked on the side of his bottom lip with a bored expression on his face as he looked at Ciel. Then he let go of his lip and smiled, "If you won, what would you have me do?"

Ciel blinked, blushing and looking away some. "I'm not sure...I'd have to think about it."

"Why are you blushing?" Alois asked still smiling as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Nothing." He said and shook his head. "It's nothing. Anyway, let's play, shall we?" He asked, setting the board game up.

Alois looked down with a nod before saying softly, "I would've asked you to hold me in your arms for a while, so I could just enjoy that moment." He closed his eyes and smiled softly, thinking about it.

Ciel blushed and frowned, going over to him and snuggling him close, wrapping his arms around Alois. "All right then."

Alois's eyes widened for a second, but then they softened before he closed them. He didn't hug Ciel back, but just leaned into the touch. He always liked the soft warmth that came with Ciel in moments like these. A small smile once again grazed his lips, the content type of smile after someone just came back from a nice day of relaxation.

Ciel smiled gently as well, snuggling him close and kissing his cheek once. He wasn't about to ruin the moment with words.

Alois's smile widened a bit as the soft lips pressed against his cheek. A soft content sigh escaped his lips and his one arm came around and draped over Ciel's waist, pulling him closer.

Ciel chuckled a bit, closing his eyes and snuggling his face into Alois' neck tenderly.

Alois bit his lip as he resisted the over powering urge to tell Ciel that he loved him. He felt as if the words would ruin the moment and instead he left his hands softly grip onto Ciel and place a gently kiss a top the boy's head.

Ciel enjoyed the kiss, and enjoyed being so close to Alois. The moment was sweet and tender, and Ciel knew it had to end. He just prayed it didn't end soon.

Alois laid his head now on top of Ciel's and closed his eyes once again. He and the younger didn't have times like this that often, usually thrown away with Alois and his flirtatious jokes or dirty comments. He kept his mouth shut, maybe it'd be nice to have more moments like these.

Ciel took in a few deep breaths, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. He hardly ever had such wonderful moment.

Alois started to absent-mindedly rub at Ciel's back. His heart was speeding up a bit though as he tried to resist the urge to do something that would ruin the moment, he could only hope Ciel didn't hear it.

Ciel could, but didn't say anything about it. He knew Alois was trying not to ruin the moment, so he sat up gently and kissed him lovingly..

Alois's eyes opened ever so slightly, but fluttered closed right away and he softly kissed Ciel back. It would never cease to surprise him when Ciel was the one who started their kisses without being told to. Yet, when the younger boy did that, his heart sped up even faster, it made him feel extremely happy when Ciel did such things on his own.

Ciel blushed and smiled some into the kiss, putting a hand on the small of Alois' back and holding him close, making sure not to move him.

Alois's arms came around to wrap around Ciel's neck, he kept the kiss gentle and soft, memorizing the feel of Ciel's lips. His hand gripped onto the back of Ciel's shirt like it usually did when he was going to deepen the kiss, then it loosened. He was trying so hard to control himself.

Ciel chuckled some and pulled back, looking into his eyes lovingly. "It's okay...Take a few deep breaths...I know it's hard..."

Alois looked up at Ciel for a second before his eyes shifted to look at the wall. He cursed himself in his head when he realized he probably had a pleading look in his eyes. His one started to bother him and he brought a hand up to run his fingers along his eye lashes to push them out of the way of his eye before looking back at Ciel with a small smile, "I'm sorry..."

Ciel smiled gently to him and shook his head. "It's fine...Don't be sorry. There's no reason to be." he said and snuggled him gently.

"Thank you," Alois said softly, running his fingers through Ciel's hair. His heart was starting to beat at a steady pace, "Now, the board game?" Alois asked, shifting a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's one more chapter left... D: How do you think it is so farrrrrr? -.- Nya, the next chapter has smut...<strong>

**I might be nice and after I finish it I'll write a Halloween Chapter, a Chapter for Alois' birthday, one for Ciel's, and one for Christmas... but I have to get reviews or I won't feel motivated enough to do them...**

**Reviews = love **

**You are on page 90 out of 112**

**Total word count: 8,802**


	7. Ciel Phantomhive, Defiantly in love

**So this was originally intended to be the last chapter.._. _And most of you know that... But I decided to cut the last chapter in half just to be mean and keep you guys waiting XD**

**For those of you who read "This Moment" and are asking for a sequel, I'm working on it with Arianna, she's just been slow lately but the sequel will be longer then the original, and hopefully a bit better? (maybe I'm asking to much)**

**So, this was written with the-vampire-goddess AKA Kurt-AND-Blaine. This chapter has the last KNOWN lemon in the story, and it's kinda suckish because I didn't feel like going back and changing it to be more detailed, and even though this is probably the worst lemon that I've had written, it's one of my favorites O_o**

**(Unneeded)DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters, they belong to Yana Toboso**

**Warnings: And idiotically long board game written in detail and if you want to check Ciel's moves DO add up to 50 XD, A choppy lemon(deal with it), Yaoi, shota, a confession, and a suprise ending :D**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you," Alois said softly, running his fingers through Ciel's hair. His heart was starting to beat at a steady pace, "Now, the board game?" Alois asked, shifting a bit. <em>

Ciel nodded and started to set the board game out again. "Sure. I'm surprised you like to play board games."

"If I could walk, I would've said "tag you're it" and be running down stairs already," Alois said with a small smile, "I don't usually like board games."

Ciel nodded, sighing. "I see. I tend to like board games more than most."

Alois just gave off a small nod, "Well, they are quieter games." He said before looking around the room, his eyes landed on a mirror he never really took note of before. He took this moment to realize how messy his appearance was, as Ciel said it was earlier.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Ah. I see. You are definitely not a quiet person at all." He teased.

Alois stuck his tongue out at Ciel in a rather childish manor before he reached down and rebuttoned up his shirt before straightening it out so it didn't look that bad.

Ciel shook his head and smirked, putting a pawn in front of Alois. "That's your piece."

Alois nodded, "And how do you play?" He asked moving into a more comfortable position.

Ciel smirked, chuckling. "I remember a business man that said the same thing...poor man...ended up losing both his legs and ended up getting burned while he was here. We never saw him again after that."

"Are you threatening to kill me Ciel?" Alois pouted, "I thought you liked me." He looked off to the side and faked a tear, something he did when he was younger.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Calm down. I only make the board game real to those I don't like. Sebastian wont do anything unless told..."

Alois smiled and blew a kiss to Ciel, "I'm glad you like me then." He said placing his pawn on the start.

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "I am too." He said gently as he put his pawn on start as well.

"Since you actually have an idea on how to play, I say you should go first," Alois said with a small smile. He ran a hand through his own hair, untangling it slightly.

Ciel nodded, rolling the die before sighing. "Six..." He said, moving his pawn six places. There was no card picture on the space, so he just sat there.

Alois then rolled, "Four." He moved his piece four spaces, landing on a card space he picked it up, "get lost in woods, lose a turn." He blew some hair out of his face, "I have gotten lost in the woods before, go figure."

Ciel smirked, chuckling as he nodded and rolled again. "Three..." he said, getting a card. "You find hidden riches within. Add two spaces with next roll of the die." He said and nodded, rolling again. "Three...so that's five." He said and moved five, getting another card. "Become blind in one eye. Cut all future turns in half." He said and nodded before looking to Alois. "Your turn."

Alois rolled, "Two..." He moved two spaces and it was blank, but that was to be expected because that was the first space Ciel had landed in.

Ciel rolled again, landing on a six. "All right, three..." He said, moving his pawn and landing on another blank space.

Alois rolled again, "five." he landed on a card space and picked one up, "Find a hidden shortcut, move ahead three spaces." He did so.

Ciel nodded and spun again. There were fifty spaces on the board, so it wasn't goign to be a long game. He rolled the dice and got a one. "I miss a turn."

Alois rolled and got a three, once again landing on a card space, "A race, pass your opponent before three turns or lose two turns." Alois blinked, "That is one awkward card."

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "Yes, well, it means you either need to pass me soon, or luse two turns..." he said with a smirk, rolling the dice and getting a five. "Three spaces." He said and moved three spaces.

Alois rolled and got a two, he scrunched up his nose, apparently now he wasn't allowed to get high numbers.

Ciel chuckled, knowing Alois needed a good six to get ahead of him. So, he rolled again, and got a one, sighing. "Can't go."

Alois rolled again and got a three, landing on a card space, "Dead end, go back two spaces." Alois rolled his eyes before moving back two spaces.

Ciel smirked, rolling his dice again and getting a two. "One space..." he said and frowned, getting a card space. "A tree has fallen in the road, and it takes you a week to move it. Lose a turn."

Alois rolled once more are got a one. He made a very unamused face before moving one space, "I lose two turns."

Ciel nodded, sighing. "All right. I lost one as well, so I go, and you now only lose one turn." He said and smiled to him as he rolled, getting a three. "Okay, move one space..." Once he moved his pawn, he rolled again, getting a five. "Two spaces..." he said, moving two spaces.

Alois then looked up at Ciel for a second before back down and rolling again, a four and a card space. He picked up a card, "You fall in love and stay behind, lose a turn." Alois looked towards Ciel and smiled, "I've already fallen in love, so I believe that card is wrong."

Ciel chuckled, smiling some and nodded lightly. "I see. I'm sorry." He said before spinning and getting a six. "Three..." He said and moved, getting another card. "You have obtained a horse to carry you. Add two to all spins." He said before nodding and rolling again. "Three...take off half, that's one, add two, that's three." He said before moving three spaces.

"It'd be funny you could move one and a half spaces," Alois mused, seeing as Ciel rolled a lot of threes. Then he rolled a five and landed on a blank space.

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "Yes, well, that is one flaw that must be fixed." He said and rolled the dice again, rolling a five. "Two...so four." He said and moved, landing on a blank space. "I am using you as a Guinea pig..."

Alois smirked before saying, "Ciel, if I knew you were just using me I would've left you already." He placed a hand on Ciel's thigh before leaning over the board, being careful not to knock anything over, "You have to be more truthful." Alois mused before pecking Ciel on the lips and returning to his position.

Ciel chuckled, smirking and pecking him back. "Yes, well, I didn't think you would mind too terribly."

Alois just smiled a bit before rolling a six and landing on a card space, "Hitched a ride, move ahead four spaces." He did so.

Ciel rolled again after Alois finished his move, rolling a six. "So, five then." He said and moved five spaces.

Alois then rolled a two. He counted the spaces left on the board, ten.

For Ciel, there were eleven spaces left. Ciel rolled again, and got a one, moving two.

Alois rolled again and got a four he picked up a card, "You stop to pick flowers, lose a turn."

Ciel smirked, glad. Now he only had nine spaces left, and quickly rolled. "Six...meaning I get to move five." He said and did thus. Four more spaces.

Alois bit his lip, he knew Ciel was going to win. Ciel always won, at least that's what Alois thought. He leaned back a bit, ready for Ciel to roll one more time and end the game.

Ciel rolled again, rolling only a two and going three spaces and getting a card slot. "You stop on the side of the road and fall asleep. Lose one turn."

Alois rolled a four and moved those spaces. Then he rolled a one and landed on a card space, "Kidnapped by thugs, move back two spaces." Alois raised a brow at the card, but didn't question it.

Ciel frowned, knowing it wouldn't come true as he rolled when it was his turn, landing on a one and moving two spaces. "I win." He said with a light smirk.

Alois nodded, "Indeed you did." Then he grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him over, "I guess that calls for a congratulatory kiss." He said before pressing his lips to Ciel's.

Ciel blinked, blushing deeply as he kissed him lovingly back.

Alois wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel, running his tongue over the boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Ciel would not deny him, and opened his mouth quickly, letting out a slight moan.

Alois darted his tongue into Ciel's mouth, taking his time as he took in the boy's taste. He missed it and absolutely loved it. His hands softly gripped Ciel's shirt as he pulled the boy even closer.

Ciel didn't mind, letting Alois pull him closer all he wanted. He missed the boy's kisses as well, but just didn't want to admit it.

There was a soft knock at the door that neither of the boy's probably cared to notice, to caught up in what was happening. Sebastian opened the door, "Young masters I-" He blinked at the scene before him, once again he had found himself in this situation, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd always walk in during these moments.

Ciel blushed and sighed, getting a little annoyed before pulling back and looking to Sebastian. "Yes, Sebastian?" He asked, raising a dull eyebrow to him.

Sebastian smirked, "I'm not to sure you two should be doing such things, seeing as it could turn into other things that the Earl Trancy wouldn't be able to take part in with his condition." Alois groaned in annoyance and laid back down, turning away from the man. "Also, I believe it is time to get dressed and retire for the night," Sebastian added.

He nodded, blushing still as he looked to the ground. "Fine..." he said before glaring up into his eyes. He had heard what he had said.

Sebastian's smirk returned as he continued to undress his master. His eyes moved to look past Ciel's shoulder at Alois, then his eyes returned to the task at hand. He carefully pulled Ciel's arms into the sleeve of the shirt before starting to button it, "Have you ever thought that maybe your _lover_ gets jealous that I'm the one changing you while he just sits there?" Sebastian said, making sure that the word 'lover' carefully slipped from his tongue.

Ciel's eyes widened some, making him blush deeply at Sebastian's words. He then glared some, however, but his blush never faltered. "I...haven't really thought about that...why..." he said and raised an eyebrow at him again.

Sebastian once again glanced over Ciel's shoulder. "Well, considering his blushing right now, his hands are trembling and tha-" "Shut up," Alois's voice came, slightly irritated as it was said through gritted teeth. Sebastian just finished buttoning up Ciel's shirt.

Ciel blushed more and looked over his shoulder at Alois, a bit curious as he looked him over. He was surprised to see Sebastian was right, and wondered what he was about to say before Alois cut him off. However, he wouldn't ask, in fear he would piss Alois off.

Sebastian stood and finished his statement, "And that his heart sped up when I started to unbutton your shirt." Then he turned and brought in a cart with Ciel's evening tea, as well as an extra cup for Alois. At hearing the statement Alois's expression turned to that of a very angered person and his hands gripped more tightly onto the sheets. "Tonight's tea is Chamomile, one of the Earl Trancy's preferred." He carefully poured it into the cups.

Ciel nodded, looking to Alois with a blush and smiling to him gently. He then took his hand and held it gently, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He didn't want him angered, and hoped he would calm down.

Alois just pulled his hand away from Ciel and returned it to where it was before. Sebastian placed the now full cups on the bedside table before bowing, "I will be back later with the Earl Trancy's night clothes." With that the man left.

Ciel frowned, not liking the fact Alois pulled his hand away. Once Sebastian was gone, he sighed. "Alois, what is wrong? Why are you so upset?" he asked, scootching over to him.

Alois closed his eyes and gripped the sheets more tightly, "Damn butler's always right." He said softly, almost silent.

Ciel blushed again and smiled gently, kissing him lightly. "It's okay...I think it's cute." He said and snuggled him.

Alois let out a small sigh and his tensed body started to relax, "You think what's cute?" He said, eyes now looking in the direction of Ciel.

Ciel blushed harder and sighed, smiling some. "You being jealous..." he said and kissed his cheek.

Alois's eyes looked away from Ciel and he pursed his lips, a slightly annoyed expression on his face, but a soft blush along his cheeks.

Ciel rolled his eyes and kissed him gently, using his pursed lips against him.

Alois let out a grunt of surprise and unintentionally pulled his head back before he blinked and moved forward, pressing their lips together once more.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head lightly before kissing him back more and hugging him closer.

Alois's eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, relaxing even more

Ciel smiled gently and sighed, cooing as he pressed their bodies closer together.

Alois held in a soft moan and softly nibbled on Ciel's bottom lip before running his tongue over it.

Ciel moaned lightly and accepted Alois' plead for entrance, quickly parting his lips.

Alois let his tongue explore through Ciel's mouth. His leg with the stocking still on came and linked at the knee with one of Ciel's.

Ciel blinked, his eyes opening before he pulled back some. "Did...you just...move your leg?"

"Sorry," Alois said, eyes looking off to the side, "I tend to do that sometimes without realizing it." He blushed faintly.

"No..." He said and smiled, chuckling. "You moved your knee...think about it, Alois."

Alois blinked a few times. Then his eyes widened, "Oh my god!" He suddenly smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel.

Ciel laughed lightly before snuggling him lovingly, sighing. "You're so silly."

Alois was still smiling, then it disappeared, "I can't move the other one though."

Ciel sighed, nodding. "Give it time. It's slowly coming back. But it is sooner than the doctor predicted."

"Maybe I'll be able to walk by your birthday," Alois said smiling.

Ciel nodded, smiling to him hopefully. "I'd love that."

Alois smiled and gently pecked Ciel on the lips.

Ciel pecked him back, petting his head.

Alois smiled a bit and pulled Ciel closer, deepening the small kiss.

Ciel smiled, kissing him back lovingly.

Alois pulled him closer but soon pulled away, pressing his forehead against Ciel's.

Ciel blushed and sighed, snuggling him happily as they laid there.

"Hmm..." Alois softly moved to place a single kiss on Ciel's neck before gently resting his head there, using his movable leg to pull Ciel's closer.

Ciel blushed and chuckled, smirking as he snuggled Alois.

Alois softly bit his bottom lip, "I still can't feel my toes," He giggled softly at the thought.

Ciel chuckled and shook his head. "Give it time."

"It's just weird, 'cause like after my knee I have no feeling," He looked up at Ciel, "Feels kinda funny."

Ciel nodded and pet his head. "I know. Just relax."

Alois softly nuzzled his head into Ciel's chest, "You smell nice," He said softly, "Different from before though, are you using different soap?" Alois smiled, he'd probably be the only one to notice this.

Ciel blushed some, nodding a bit. "Yes...Lavender and Lilac."

Alois nodded, "I think it works for you."

He smiled gently and nodded, sighing. "Good...I needed a change. I had been using the same soap for quite a while."

Alois blinked for a second, "You know, on the list of things I should talk about with you, soap is probably close to the bottom." He giggled before placing a kiss on the boy's chest over the fabric of his night shirt.

Ciel blushed at that, sighing happily and closing his eyes. "Yes, well, you are the one who picked the topic."

"I couldn't think of anything to say," Alois said before using his mouth to undo a button so he could place his lips against the boy's skin instead.

Ciel groaned a bit, blushing happily still and rubbing Alois' back a bit, enjoying the kisses.

Alois looked up at Ciel, "I think Sebastian is right about us always managing to turn our kisses into something more." He let out a small sigh and kissed the skin once more, "You can blame me for that though."

Ciel smirked, chuckling. "No kidding." He said before leaning down and kissing him lightly. "I hate it when he is right."

Alois softly kissed him back, "I'm sorry, but you're just too addicting."

"I could say the same thing about you." He said and blushed, kissing him again.

Alois brought his hands up to run through Ciel's hair as he kissed the boy back.

Ciel groaned, loving the feeling of Alois' hands in his hair as he kissed him more.

Alois took the groan and turned it to his own advantage, slipping his tongue between Ciel's lips just as the sound was let out.

Ciel moaned quickly instead of groaning, hugging Alois close. He was unable to help it by this point, his brain practically shutting down all thought process.

Alois held back a smirk as he raked his fingers through Ciel's hair.

Ciel groaned again and opened his eyes slightly, looking back to Alois.

Alois pulled away from the kiss, "Enjoying yourself?"

Ciel blushed deeply now, nodding a bit. "Kind of, yes."

"Only 'kind of'? Should I do more?" Alois asked, bringing his hands to trail down Ciel's chest then back up, pulling at the buttons but only leaving the one undone.

Ciel blushed deeply still, looking away a bit. "Only if you know where that will lead to."

Alois smirked and started to undo the buttons, "Just as long at you promise to be careful of my left leg."

Ciel nodded some, blushing still. "All right." He said and looked back to him.

Alois smiled and started pulling the buttons to open up the shirt, every little portion of skin that was revealed received a kiss.

Ciel cooed some and smiled, sighing.

Alois moved down, trailing kisses down Ciel's chest, only to stop at the boy's nipples to gently suck on them.

Ciel gasped and cooed some, groaning as he gripped at Alois' shirt.

"You can take it off," Alois said before moving to the other one.

Ciel blushed and moaned as he quickly fiddled with the buttons on Alois' shirt.

Alois moved so it would be easier for Ciel before he started to lick the boy's nipple, his hands softly reaching up to push the nightshirt off Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel groaned a bit still and blushed hard, taking slow, deep breaths as he tried to still get Alois' shirt off.

Alois looked up Ciel and smiled, he placed his hands over Ciel's pushing them away and undoing the rest of the buttons. He pulled away from the current task to softly kiss Ciel, "To think, we've done this twice and you still blush." Alois smirked before pressing their lips together once more.

Ciel only blushed more at Alois' words, unable to help it if he blushed. So, he just kissed him back deeper, hugging him close.

Alois trailed his hands up and down Ciel's body.

Ciel gave out a light groan, unable to help it as he put a hand in Alois' hair, holding him close.

Alois smiled, his fingers ghosting over Ciel's member to softly rub the boy's thighs.

Ciel groaned more, taking in a deep, sharp breath.

Alois let his fingers ghost back up and wrap around Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel cooed and kissed him lovingly, pulling him slightly closer.

Alois turned so Ciel was on top of him and pulled away, "Try being the dominant one for once, I can't do it this time."

Ciel blushed again and looked away some. "I had planned on it, you just had to give me a bit of time."

"If I kept at what I was doing you'd be too pleasured to even remember your plan," Alois said and rolled his eyes playfully.

He blushed more and pulled back from embarrassment. "You want to do this or not?"

Alois looked up at him with pleading eyes, but didn't say a word.

He blinked and sighed, smiling some. "You keep embarrassing me." He said and kissed him lovingly.

Alois wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and kissed him back before mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he mumbled back, kissing him deeply and passionately more.

Alois brought a hand up to tangle in Ciel's hair, feeling a bit better that Ciel wasn't upset with him.

Ciel moaned and quickly yanked Alois' clothes off.

Alois was a bit surprised by the action but did his best to hide it. His hand slid down Ciel's back then back upwards, softly racking his nails over the skin.

Ciel whimpered lightly, unable to help it. He was completely hard by this point, and wanted him.

Alois was growing impatient, "Ciel, please." He said, looking up at the boy with glazed over eyes.

Ciel blinked, frowning now. "W-What is it?" He asked, thinking he had done something wrong to upset the boy.

Alois closed his eyes, "You're taking to long, it hurts." He said, indeed he was hard to the point it was painful, he just wanted that pain to go away since he hadn't felt it in a while.

Ciel blushed, nodding some and kissing him deeply before taking him, moaning and panting some.

Alois let out a loud groan, not expecting to be so sensitive, but he guessed it was because he was just starting to regain feeling there. Alois' hands gripped onto Ciel's skin, creating small indentations, but trying not to hurt the boy.

Ciel didn't care, moaning and quickly starting to pump in and out of Alois.

Alois couldn't close his mouth, he couldn't open his eyes, the pleasure was overwhelming. He pulled Ciel down in for a kiss to muffle the loud moans escaping from his own mouth.

Ciel moaned into Alois' mouth as well, kissing him hard and lovingly.

The sound of the knock on the door didn't even register to Alois until the door was open. "Young masters, Alois' clothes... are... here" Sebastian blinked at the sight before him, he honestly wasn't sure how to respond to a situation like this, yet here he was, standing in the doorway with a large trunk in tow. Alois heard the voice and quickly disconnected his lips from Ciel's to look toward where it came from.

Ciel blinked, stopping as he blushed and looked to Sebastian as well. Luckily for him, Alois and he were under the covers, but it was quite embarrassing.

Alois kept his mouth clamped shut, in fear that he would let out a noise since Ciel was still inside of him. Sebastian blinked a few times before giving off a sigh and a soft smile, "I'm honestly surprised, Alois hasn't been here for more then five hours and you two are already like this." He pushed the trunk in the room, almost like he was ignoring the present situation. Alois' hands moved to softly grip Ciel's shoulders, biting his lip softly.

Ciel glared at Sebastian some, holding back his moans. "Sebastian, out."

Sebastian's smile only widened, "Oh I can't join you then?" He asked, back facing the boys as he headed to the door. Alois shifted a bit, causing Ciel to go in a bit deeper and let out a soft gasp, cheeks instantly turning pink at the noise.

Ciel blushed as well, holding back his moans more. "N-No, you can't..."

Sebastian's reply was a soft disappointed sounding sigh before he bowed and left the room. Alois kept his eyes towards the door until it closed, then looked back towards Ciel.

Ciel sighed and looked to Alois with a gentle smile before kissing him lovingly.

Alois gently kissed back, he'd buck his hips to tell Ciel to keep going, but since his one leg still wasn't moveable, he brought a hand down to push against Ciel's backside, forcing him forward.

Ciel gasped and moaned happily, quickly moving again and bucking his hips happily.

Alois moaned loudly, arching his back slightly, "Ahh~! Harder! Ciel!" He held onto the boy tightly, only partly aware of the fact he was starting to drool ever so slightly.

Ciel didn't care, letting him as he bucked harder and faster, panting once again.

Suddenly Alois let out a shriek, "There!" He almost screamed as his prostate was hit, he unintentionally brought a hand to his mouth to bite his finger to stop himself for doing the same thing to his lip.

Ciel moaned and hissed as he went harder and harder against his prostate, knowing he loved it.

Alois wouldn't be able to hold on much longer with this treatment. His moans growing louder by the second. After a few more thrusts he made his announcement, "Ciel, I'm gonna-" He was cut off by another moan, gripping tightly on to the boy.

Ciel moaned out happily and loudly as he climaxed, shaking slightly before pumping a few more times, panting hard and blushing deeply.

Alois moaned at the feeling of Ciel's climax, the fluid hitting him just right that he twitched. He was breathing heavily, cheeks painted crimson and his hair matted to his head. His eyes were half lidded and staring lovingly at Ciel. He had some blood on his lips from when he bit into his finger earlier, but he didn't seem to notice.

Ciel bent down and kissed him lovingly, going to clean his lips of the blood.

Alois kissed him back gently before making a slightly unusual request, "Can you... not pull out... just yet... It's a bit more sensitive... and I don't want to hurt."

Ciel blinked and nodded, laying against Alois and resting his head on his chest, closing his eyes. "Sure. No problem."

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel, eyes looking up to the ceiling. He wouldn't admit it, but his request was more of something to do with him not seeing Ciel in a long time. He felt if the boy pulled away he'd disappear, he let out a soft sigh, realizing how silly it was to think that.

Ciel snuggled into him lovingly more, kissing his chest once before rubbing his upper back a bit.

Alois let out a soft moan and his body relaxed, his movable leg moved to wrap around one of Ciel's.

Ciel let him intertwine their legs, enjoying their time together.

Alois gently ran his hands through Ciel's hair, muttering the words "I love you" before he seemed to succumb to the sleep that was being fought off.

Ciel sighed and snuggled him still before closing his eyes as well and falling asleep.

Alois's arms were still wrapped around Ciel in the morning, the only thing that changed while they were sleeping was Alois's head somehow managed it's way under the pillows and the blanket was up a bit higher on the two of them, yet feet stuck out at the bottom. There was a soft knock and the door opened, revealing the butler. He silently walked into the room and set up the morning tea, then took out clothes for Ciel and Alois, he put Alois' clothes in the closet , making sure all of his clothes were on the left, and Ciel's were on the right. Then he made his way to the curtains, drawing them open, "It's time to wake up young masters." He said with a soft smile painted on his lips.

Ciel groaned at the light, blinking his eyes open slowly before hiding his face in Alois' chest. "More sleep..."

"But you have work to do," Sebastian said, "Or would you like me to pull the covers off both of you?" Alois shifted slightly. His hand trailing over Ciel's skin before lifelessly dropping to the covers, the boy still pretty much asleep.

Ciel's eyes went huge at that before glaring at Sebastian. "You wouldn't dare..."

Sebastian walked over, "Well, I did walk in last night, now didn't I?" He smirked, his hands reaching out towards the covers before softly gripping him, "So, unless you're okay with not sleeping any longer, I'm pulling them off."

"Fine! You do and you'll regret it..." He warned, meaning every word as he looked down to Alois, kissing him gently. "Alois, wake up..."

Sebastian let go of the covers, "I'll leave you two to get ready yourselves today." With that he left the room. Alois let out a small groan and his arms came up to once again wrap around Ciel, "It's morning?" He voice came really soft as an arm came up to push the pillow away from his slightly opened eyes.

Ciel nodded, smiling gently to him. "Yes. I'm afraid so..." He said, slowly pulling out a bit and groaning.

Alois let out a soft moan, hands gripping onto Ciel slightly. His cheeks seemed to instantly turn a soft shade of pink, seeming as though he forgot the position they were in.

Ciel groaned again after he fully pulled out, sighing and blushing like crazy. "Let's not fall asleep like that again..."

Alois nodded, "I fell asleep before I could ask you to pull away, I'm sorry." He leaned up a bit to softly kiss Ciel.

Ciel kissed him back lovingly before looking into his eyes. "Don't be sorry."

Alois smiled a bit before shifting. He cringed and shut his eyes, "My butt hurts." He said softly before turning onto his stomach so he wasn't laying on it. His hands moved down to fix the position of his leg so it wasn't uncomfortable.

Ciel sighed, frowning. "Sorry...I guess sleeping in the same position with someone's dick up your ass would hurt..."

Alois giggled a bit. He moved and reached a hand out, propping himself up on his elbows and he took one of the cups of tea Sebastian had left before taking a sip of it, "It's easier to fall asleep like that though, because then your body doesn't have to adjust to the loss."

Ciel nodded some, sighing. "True.." He said and smirked, laying down and cuddling him. "Sebastian wont know if we don't get up for a bit."

Alois ran a hand through Ciel's hair, the other still held the cup from which he was drinking. His eyes drifted to the window but then back to Ciel. He pulled the cup away from his lips to place a soft kiss on the top of Ciel's head, "Either way, did you sleep well?"

Ciel nodded, sighing. "That I did. I quite like sleeping on my stomach." He said before frowning. "However, I don't think I got quite as much sleep as I should have due to our love making."

Alois tilted his head to the side before smiling, "You use to just call it sex. Perhaps something changed your mind?"

Ciel blushed at that, frowning more and looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he said, slightly embarrassed before starting to attempt dressing himself.

Alois moved and replaced Ciel's hands with his own, buttoning up the boy's shirt, "Could it be, your starting to understand your feelings a bit more?" Alois purred before placing a soft kiss to Ciel's lips. It was quick as he reached across Ciel, grabbed the boy's pants. He let half of his body hang off the bed as he slipped the blue shorts on. "Stand up," He said, looking at Ciel.

Ciel sighed, blushing more as he did so. "A little...I feel like I like you a lot more than I did before...more towards...you know, love…but...I'm still not fully sure if that's what it is or not...Sorry."

Alois smiled a bit, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "No one truly knows what love is." He drew the shorts up before tucking Ciel's shirt in and buttoning them. He then started to dress himself in his clothes, which happened to be a color close to that of Ciel's, "I think your butler likes to have us matching."

Ciel chuckled, nodding and smiling gently. "Yes, well, he is good like that..." He said before frowning, looking off and in deep thought.

Alois soon realized a dilemma in getting dressed. "A little help?" Alois asked, referring to pulling his shorts up, it would be way to hard for him to do it himself, considering his not working leg.

Ciel blinked, looking at him with a deep frown still as he helped him with his shorts.

"What's wrong?" Alois asked, looking at Ciel with a worried expression, thinking he'd done something wrong.

Ciel blinked and smiled weakly. "Sorry. Thinking."

Alois smiled a bit, he reached up to hold onto Ciel's shoulders, "Just, stay standing." Alois said. He wanted to try something. He let his feet gently rest on the floor and let out a small breath. He made sure most of his weight would go to the leg that was working as he gently, pushed down on Ciel's shoulders as he tried to stand up. He made it the entire way up, wobbling slightly and still relying quite a bit on Ciel to keep him balanced.

Ciel smiled, holding his waist as he got his balance.

After a small amount of time, Alois' leg gave up on him and he lost his balance, his body falling onto Ciel's and dragging them both to the carpeted floor.

Ciel laughed happily, shaking his head and smiling to Alois.

Alois made an annoyed expression and wrinkled up his nose, "Well, I guess two seconds is an improvement."

Ciel sighed and nodded, kissing him gently. "That it is."

Alois smiled a bit before hugging Ciel, "Yeah... I probably can't get up now..."

Ciel sighed with a smile still, getting up and laying him back in bed.

Alois stretched out, "I think I'm gonna take a small nap."

Ciel nodded, kissing him lovingly. "All right. I'll wake you up for lunch. I have work."

"I love you," Alois mumbled before pulling the covers over himself and shielding his face from the sun before falling back asleep.

Ciel smiled. Once Alois was completely asleep he sighed. "I love you too, Alois..." he whispered before kissing the top of his head and heading to his office.

A soft knock came to the office door before it was opened and Sebastian peeked into the room. His eyes widened slightly, "Where is Master Alois?" He asked, looking towards Ciel as he walked into the room.

Ciel blinked, frowning. "What do you mean, where is he? He's in our room asleep in bed."

"No he's not, that's the first place I checked, I thought maybe He'd be in here with you since his wheelchair wasn't there either," Sebastian said, looking a bit confused.

Ciel's eyes went huge now. "Check the grounds! Quickly!"

Sebastian nodded and left the room, he went through every room in the house, opening the door, calling out the boy's name, walking inside, then closing the door as he left. Then he went and checked the perimeter of the manor.

Ciel was getting worried, pacing back and forth in his office.

Sebastian walked back into the room, "You might want to see this..." he said, gesturing Ciel out of the room and towards the bedroom, Sebastian hadn't walked in before when Alois wasn't in there. So he hadn't noticed it before, but he made it his last room to check and noticed something he hadn't before.

Ciel nodded, walking with him and wondering what was going on.

On the side of the bed towards the window there was a few drops of blood on the floor, on the wall written with the same substance and with a finger were the words "took him" a button from Alois's shirt was on the floor as well, and the window was still slightly open.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES? Now THAT'S what I call a cliffy, now do you realize while I diced this chapter in half? <strong>

**For all those who give a damn: I'm still considering writing one-shots pertaining to this story on October 31st(Halloween), November 5th(Alois' birthday), December 14th(Ciel's birthday), and December 25th(Christmas). If you have any requests for this story, don't hesitate to ask, constructive criticism is accepted.**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS~! They keep me going, thanks guys ^.^**

**You are on page 106 out of 112**

**Total word count: 6,120**

**WTF IS THIS? Omg... A SebxCiel story is being written O_o by the same writers to this story. All those intrested it should be coming soon because we're on page 50 (Why do we write this crap so fast?) It will be rated M as well :D (and is has mpreg for the hell of it)**


	8. Ciel Phantomhive, Afraid

**Well, here's the last chapter. For you guys who know me and Goddess are writing a SebastianxCiel story, it will be a chapter story. It's called "Eternal Love" keep an eye out for it :D**

**Yeaahhh... so this is the last chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read the author's note at the end. Thanks.**

**Disclamier: I in no way own Kuroshitsuji or the characters they belong to Yana Toboso**

**Warnings: OOC Ciel (it was needed for this chapter), A small fight not well written, a kind of abrupt ending, and fluff... boyxboy fluff**_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A soft knock came to the office door before it was opened and Sebastian peeked into the room. His eyes widened slightly, "Where is Master Alois?" He asked, looking towards Ciel as he walked into the room. <em>

_Ciel blinked, frowning. "What do you mean, where is he? He's in our room asleep in bed."_

_"No he's not, that's the first place I checked, I thought maybe He'd be in here with you since his wheelchair wasn't there either," Sebastian said, looking a bit confused. _

_Ciel's eyes went huge now. "Check the grounds! Quickly!"_

_Sebastian nodded and left the room, he went through every room in the house, opening the door, calling out the boy's name, walking inside, then closing the door as he left. Then he went and checked the perimeter of the manor. _

_Ciel was getting worried, pacing back and forth in his office._

_Sebastian walked back into the room, "You might want to see this..." he said, gesturing Ciel out of the room and towards the bedroom, Sebastian hadn't walked in before when Alois wasn't in there. So he hadn't noticed it before, but he made it his last room to check and noticed something he hadn't before. _

_Ciel nodded, walking with him and wondering what was going on._

_On the side of the bed towards the window there was a few drops of blood on the floor, on the wall written with the same substance and with a finger were the words "took him" a button from Alois's shirt was on the floor as well, and the window was still slightly open. _

Ciel's eyes went wide, looking horror stricken. "Sebastian! Find him, and bring him back here! Kill the kidnapper if you must, I don't care! That is an ORDER!" He said, ripping his eye patch off.

Sebastian smirked and got into his kneeling position, placed a hand over his heart "Yes, my lord." He stood up, "I have a feeling though, Hannah might know where he is."

Ciel nodded, glaring some. "Get her and find out...So help me god, if something happens to Alois, I'll bring the world to hell with me when I die."

"Would you like to come with me when we figure out where he is?" Sebastian asked while heading out of the room.

Ciel nodded, sighing. "Yes...and I want my sword with me. The good one."

"Of course," Sebastian said before leaving the room and questioning Hannah. After a bit he came back to Ciel with the boy's sword and handed it to him, "They're by a lake not to far from here."

He nodded, glaring and putting his sword on his waist, glad it was sheathed. "Let's go."

Sebastian nodded before leading Ciel out. It didn't take long until they were where Hannah had said. And Claude and Alois were there. Alois was kicking and screaming under Claude, the man's hand around his neck tightened, leaving the boy gasping for air. Claude's hands were covered in dried up blood, Alois' body in the same condition.

Ciel growled, glaring. "CLAUDE! LET HIM GO!" he yelled as a warning.

The man looked up and did as told. Alois took a deep intake of breath. Claude's hand moved and Alois' eyes widened, he started coughing, blood pouring otu of his mouth. Sebastian quickly jumped in and Pushed Claude off of Alois, sending Claude and himself into the lake.

Ciel ran to Alois, looking at him worriedly. "Alois, are you all right?"

Alois just continued to cough. In his side was a small knife that Claude had used to create many cuts on his body. Claude was first to emerge from the water, Sebastian following right after. The demons continued to fight and soon Hannah came to the scene.

Ciel growled, glaring some at the knife before looking at Alois. "Are you okay? Please be okay..."

After a bit the coughing died down and Alois reached a hand up to softly cup Ciel's cheek. He smiled weakly at the boy before coughing again. Hannah walked forward, the demon sword in her hand, the moment the demons spotted it, it was a race to Hannah, Sebastian managed to get it faster and start attacking Claude with it.

Ciel frowned worriedly now, looking to Hannah. "You are loyal to Alois, correct?"

Hannah looked towards Ciel and nodded.

"Then help. Quickly...I fear he is losing too much blood."

Hannah walked over and unwrapped her eye. She placed the bandage in her lap and took off Alois' shirt. Carefully she pulled the knife out, pressing the boy's shirt to the deep cut, she looked towards Ciel, ripping some cloth from her dress she handed it to Ciel, "Dampen it." She pointed to the lake. Sebastian managed to cut Claude's arm but then Claude got the sword, stabbing it towards Sebastian, the butler carefully missing all the hits.

Ciel nodded, taking the bandage and quickly running to the water, dampening it and frowning as he watched them fight a bit. Once the cloth was damp a bit, he ran back, handing it to Hannah.

Hannah pressed it against the stab wound causing Alois to let out a soft scream and shut his eyes tight. The boy could feel his heart beating really fast and it was starting to get hard to breath, he was starting to pant and his hands were balled into fists, his nails creating crescents on his palms. Sebastian soon took out a knife and threw it at Claude, causing the man to falter slightly, not expecting it, the sword fell into the water and they both dived in after it.

Ciel frowned, holding Alois' hand gently in worry. "It'll be okay, Alois..." He said, staying somewhat strong.

Alois seemed to calm down and Hannah took his wrist in her hand and felt his pulse, "I think we're loosing him." She said, pressing the cloth to keep soaking up the blood. She ripped another piece off of her dress and started to clean the rest of the cuts.

Ciel's eyes went wide at that before he started to cry some, slow at first. "Alois..." He whispered, looking at him with worry.

Alois soon stopped all together. His hands going limp at his sides. Hannah's eyes widened, "No, you're not giving up that easily." She said softly, bring her hands up to pump his chest to get some air in, "Come on, breath." She muttered. Sebastian was soon out of the water, soaking wet and his clothes stained slightly red, the sword in his hand, Claude was dead, at the bottom of the lake. Sebastian made his way over, kneeling down to assess the situation.

Ciel was crying harder now before looking up at Sebastian. "Save him! Please!" He said, looking frantic.

"I don't think I can," Sebastian said with a frown. Hannah continued pumping until she felt the soft gentle moving in Alois's chest. His hand slowly came up to cup Ciel's cheek. Blood dripped out of the older boy's mouth when he smiled softly and his words came gentle, "You're crying." Hannah continued to clean the cuts, relieved that she was able to get Alois to breath again.

Ciel nodded and looked to him with fear. "Because...I'm afraid of losing you..." He said and put his hand on top of Alois'.

Alois smiled a bit more, running a finger under Ciel's eye to brush a tear away, "I won't leave you." Hannah sat Alois up and he coughed up some more blood, she gently patted on his back until Alois was breathing normally once more and stopped coughing as violently. Sebastian took Hannah's spot and picked Alois up, "We should get back to the manor and have a doctor look at him. Hannah nodded and stood up as well.

Ciel nodded as well, holding Alois' hand all the while. He didn't want to lose a connection to him.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, he thought for a second before saying to the boy, "You're strong enough to carry him, if you really want to you can." Alois, though exhausted, eyes opened up slightly to look at Ciel, they seemed to light up slightly at the idea. Hannah smiled a bit at the suggestion but said softly, "That is unless he wants to keep his clothes clean." Alois frowned a bit at this and closed his eyes again.

Ciel shook his head lightly, holding his arms out. "I'll carry him...clothes are material things...they can be washed or replaced." He said and blushed some, a few tears still falling here and there form his eyes, his nose slightly red from the crying.

Sebastian smiled a bit before gentle placing Alois in Ciel's arms, the blonde let go of Sebastian's jacket and changed his grip to Ciel's shirt, he softly leaned his head against the boy's shoulder. The tall man slowly let go of Alois until all his weight was resting in Ciel's arms before standing up.

Ciel could hold him, and held him close as he started slowly walking back to the manor.

Alois was so happy in Ciel's arms, he wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck before drifting off to sleep. Sebastian walked over to the manor door once they got there and held it open. "I'll go call a doctor." Hannah whispered, running in first to get to the phone.

Ciel nodded and carried Alois to a guest room bed instead of their own. "I'll have the doctor look at him in here..." Ciel said to Sebastian, sighing.

Sebastian nodded, "I'm going to change, I'll be back in a second." He bowed before leaving the room. Less then a minute afterwards Hannah was in the room, "The doctor is on his way, we should get Alois out of these clothes." She said before walking to the edge of the bed.

Ciel nodded, frowning as he started to take the clothes off of him.

Hannah walked into another room and came back with a wet cloth, she cleaned off Alois and it turned out his cuts were smaller then they were lead to believe. She took off his ring and placed it on the bedside table before cleaning the blood off his hands.

Ciel watched, petting Alois' head gently before taking his ring and wearing it himself, wanting to make sure it didn't get lost.

Hannah smiled a bit before leaving once more and coming back with a bowl of water. She carefully washed off Alois's face before rubbing strands of hair between her fingers with the cloth to get the dried blood off of it.

Ciel sighed, frowning as he looked to them both, sitting in the chair next to Alois.

The doctor took about 45 minutes, the first 15 was looking over Alois the next 15 spend bandaging him up and the last 15 checking on his paralyzed legs. He then stood and looked towards Sebastian and Ciel, "Well, good news is he's perfectly fine and just needs to rest, bad news is that it made the process for Alois's legs to heal longer, from what I can tell, he can move his right one down to his calf and the left he can probably feel up to mid thigh. He's going to need a wheelchair too."

Ciel nodded, frowning. "We'll have one here immediately. Thank you for your time, doctor. Sebastian will see you out..." He said, looking up at Sebastian after shaking the doctor's hand.

Sebastian nodded and escorted the doctor outside. Hannah soon came back with a night shirt and carefully dressed Alois, but it woke him up anyways. His eyes immediately fell upon Ciel and he smiled at him.

Ciel smiled weakly, sighing and holding his hand. "Hello...how are you feeling?"

"Better," Alois smiled a bit more and used his hand to pull Ciel closer, "You cried for me." He said, smiling a bit more.

Ciel blushed deeply and frowned before nodding, hugging him tight. "Don't you ever do that to me again..'

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel as well and smiled, "I love you too much to see you cry like that." He softly kissed Ciel's cheek, "I'm sorry I did that to you."

Ciel shook his head, kissing him gently. "Don't be sorry...you couldn't help it."

Alois smiled a bit, "You realize you did something important today right?" He said before kissing Ciel back.

Ciel nodded, sniffling and frowning before getting in the bed and cuddling him.

Alois smiled, nuzzling his head into Ciel's shoulder, "I love you, so much." He said before kissing him once more.

Ciel kissed him back before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I...love you too..." He said and blushed before crying some and hugging him tight.

Alois smiled at hearing those words and he hugged Ciel back, rubbing his back with one hand and using the other to stroke his hair, "Shh... It's alright." He said softly, kissing the top of Ciel's head.

Ciel sniffled some, hiding his face as he cried. He hated to admit to anyone he had cried. It made him look weak.

Alois moved and looked Ciel in the eyes with that soft smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed the tears away, he even had a few tears welling up in his eyes from seeing Ciel like this, but only one fell.

Ciel gently whipped it away before kissing him deeply.

Alois kissed Ciel back. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel, softly gripping onto his shirt. He really thought that Ciel wasn't going to be so okay with crying in front of him, he thought the boy would've left after the first few moments.

Ciel couldn't help but cry in front of Alois and be happy whenever he was around him. He was in love and he never wanted to be away from Alois again.

Alois pulled away after a bit, "I'm tired, you should get changed and we can go to bed, remember, you promised me a Halloween party in two days." Alois cuddled up to him a bit with a smile.

Ciel sighed, nodding gently before kissing him and getting up. "I'll have Sebastian move you to our room once he finishes dressing me."

"Alright," Alois said with a yawn, "Don't be surprised if I'm asleep by then."

Ciel nodded and sighed, leaving the room warily and going to his own.

Sebastian soon came up the stairs and looked at Ciel, "Is there something wrong, young master?"

"No...nothing is wrong. I wish for you to change me for bed, and have Alois moved to our room."

Sebastian bowed slightly and nodded, "Of course," He walked into Ciel's room to get out a night shirt.

Ciel went and sat on his bed, sighing and closing his eyes.

Sebastian reached up to undo the ribbon and then stopped, "Maybe, if Alois is still awake, maybe it would be smarter if he did this." He said then looked up at Ciel.

Ciel blushed at that, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Remember how upset he got the last time?" He asked before standing up.

He blushed more and sighed, nodding. "Fine, bring him here."

Sebastian nodded and left. He came back not too long after with Alois in his arms, he was actually still pretty awake, he yawned cutely once, covering his mouth before he was placed on the bed.

Ciel blushed and looked to him, sighing and kissing his cheek.

Alois smiled a bit at this. Sebastian walked towards the door, "I'll go make some quick tea before you two go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END... or is it?<strong>

**Well, even though we're writing Eternal Love I was thinking we might right some extensions onto this story depending on how much you guys liked it, I really want to do a chapter on Alois being able to walk again but if you guys don't review or PM me that you want that to happen then this is THE END of this story.**

**There was 112 pages total.**

**Word Count 2,589**

**If you guys leave good reviews I could probably get goddess to write another AloisxCiel with me even though she doesn't like the couple... please guys? I'd love you forever? D:**


	9. Their Masters, Switched

**So, by popular demand, Here's the Halloween Special, and it's three weeks early :D **

**Okay so I didn't really want to post it three weeks early it was Goddess' idea. Mostly for the sake that we're working on this and Eternal Love which I have yet to post. We are gonna have one for Ciel's birthday, hoping to have one for Alois' birthday and yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Kuroshitsuji or any of their hot rapeable characters**

**Warnings: Yaoi~! Not Beta'd, Halloween Themes, Sexy Themes, Girls hitting on Alois O_o, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER DANCE OF THE SOULS BITCHES~! SO CLAUDE IS EFFIN DEAD GET IT? and a suprise ending (tehe)**

* * *

><p>Halloween at the Phantomhive Estate. Ciel thought they would just be having a small party until Alois had mentioned something about dressing up. Ciel didn't like the thought of it, but figured dressing up wouldn't be too bad. However, Alois said he would handle the costumes and that Ciel had no choice in the matter. That couldn't be good. It was already Halloween morning, and Ciel had not seen a costume at all, nor had he been fitted for one.<p>

Alois wheeled himself into Ciel's office. It had taken a bit but he finally understood how the wheelchair worked. He skidded to a halt in front of Ciel's desk. "I think that... I forgot to tell you... it's a masquerade ball..." Alois said before grinning, "Here, I got your mask." He said before placing a package on the desk.

Ciel blinked, taking the package and opening it. "A masquerade ball...? What am I dressing up as, might I ask?" Was all he said as he looked to Alois with a raised eyebrow of curiosity.

Alois just smirked, "You'll see," and he wheeled himself out of the room. The mask was a lovely purple with black gems decorating it, olive green ribbons hung down from the sides and the same black gems resided at the end of each ribbon, it was a lovely mask, and it very much matched Alois' favorite outfit. Alois headed to the bedroom where his mask was, as well as the costumes were set out. Hannah was fixing them up while Sebastian was decorating.

Ciel raised an eyebrow with more curiosity now, wondering why it matched Alois' favorite outfit. He just assumed they would be matching, seeing as Alois would be the only one to think of something of the sort.

Alois smiled as he looked at the mask he'd be wearing, it was a lovely blue, decorated with blue gems that matched Ciel's eyes, it had swirling patterns made in sparkles and blue ribbons. Hannah looked at Alois and gave off a small smile, the ball would start in a few hours, it was time to get the boys ready, and so he had Alois get dressed in Ciel's regular outfit and styled his hair much like the boy's. Alois then wheeled himself to the ballroom, and Sebastian, being the kind person he was, had a ramp put in so Alois could get up and down the stairs.

Ciel, however, was still oblivious to the fact he was wearing Alois' clothes. He still sat in his office, doing work even though it was a holiday. He always knew when he needed to do work to get ahead, meaning if people took off for the holidays, he usually never did.

After a bit a knock came on Ciel's door before Hannah opened it, "Your costume is ready for you." She said softly, eyes not looking up from the floor, "It's in your room on the bed." She said, she was sure Ciel would probably call Sebastian in to help him get dressed but she thought she'd be nice and tell him things were set up.

Ciel nodded once, getting up. "Thank you, Hannah." he said before walking out into the hall. "Sebastian. My room." He said in a grumble, knowing the demon would be there soon to help him. After all, it was an order.

Sebastian was soon right behind Ciel, "You seem as though in a sour mood, my lord." Sebastian said, basically referring to the way Ciel had given him the order to go to his room.

"No...just a lot on my mind. I'm currently dealing with some very ignorant people..." He said and shook his head. His work always made him stressed out.

Sebastian smiled a bit, "Maybe you should take a break? After all, don't you think it would be kind to spend the day with Alois? He's spent the whole month trying to make it perfect." Sebastian said, and it was true. Alois picked out the decorations, the plates, the food, and everything else, he didn't even spend much money doing it either and the place would still look great.

Ciel sighed, nodding. "I know...I'm just trying to get a head start on Christmas. It's the busiest time of the year for the toy industries...If I don't get a head start now, I'll never be able to take off for the holidays."

"Sometimes I wonder if you've been stressing your self out on purpose, after all, Alois probably is good at relieving that stress," Sebastian said with a smirk before holding the bedroom door open for Ciel.

Ciel growled and glared up at Sebastian, blushing ever so slightly. "I do not." He grumbled, walking in and seeing the costume when he got closer, his eyes going wide. "W-What the hell?"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm surprised you're surprised, maybe you should pay more attention to Alois, he's been dropping hints about the costume all month." He smiled a bit, "And you can't say no because we don't have anything else for you to wear."

Ciel blushed more and groaned, his eyebrow twitching some. "I can't believe this! I'll freeze to death! Not to mention my butt will be hanging out! ARG!"

"It is an inside party mind you," Sebastian said, "Shall we get you changed?" He asked, picking up the button up shirt.

Ciel sighed, his eyebrow still twitching before he sat down on the bed and closing his eyes. He had accepted his fate.

Sebastian smirked as he dressed Ciel, soon pulling the brown boots up and tying bows with the purple ribbon laces, then he styled Ciel's hair.

Ciel kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see himself as Alois. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that these were not Alois' shorts, but some that were made for Ciel. If that were the case, they would be as short as Alois' were on himself. Had Ciel just worn Alois' shorts, they would have been slightly longer due to the fact Ciel was shorter than Alois. Sadly, Ciel didn't think he was that lucky.

Sebastian soon stepped back and smirked, "I can honestly say that doesn't look half bad on you, Bocchan," He said. He honestly thought Ciel looked adorable in Alois' clothes, and Ciel was right, the shorts were made for him, but the rest of the clothes were Alois', making the jacket a bit large, as well as the vest a bit long and the stockings a bit higher.

Ciel opened his eyes, getting up and going to a mirror before his face got completely red. "Tonight is going to be a long night...I should probably put the mask on as well, but I don't know how that's going to work with my eye patch...do I take it off for the evening?" he asked, looking at Sebastian for an answer.

Sebastian picked up the mask and looked at it, he turned it over and showed the inside to Ciel, "It seems as though the Trancy Earl made it so that if you unbutton this..." And Sebastian unbuttoned a small cloth from the inside of the mask and black fabric fell over the inside of the right side of the mask, "It has an eye patch built in." He said before handing the mask to Ciel.

Ciel blinked, blushing lightly before nodding. "He thinks of everything, doesn't he..." he muttered before putting the mask on, eye patch in tact. "Well, let's go downstairs. I'd like to see the preparations for the party." He said before pausing, raising an eyebrow. "Sebastian...where is your costume?"

Sebastian just pulled out a pair of cat ears and placed it atop his head, "A butler doesn't really need a costume." Sebastian said before holding the door open for Ciel, "Guests should be arriving in an hour."

Ciel sighed, nodding. "Lucky..." He said and shook his head as he went downstairs, looking around. "Where did Alois go to?"

"I have no clue," Sebastian said. Soon Hannah walked out of the kitchen covered in some red slimy stuff. "Sorry~!" Alois' voice rang from the kitchen. Hannah soon went to the servants quarters to wash up.

Ciel blinked, raising an eyebrow as he went to the kitchen. "Alois? What are you doing?"

Alois looked over at Ciel, he had a finger in his mouth and some of that red stuff on his cheek and the side of his lips, there was a bowl on the counter which also held the substance and some of it was on the floor next to the counter where Hannah was probably standing.

Ciel blushed at seeing Alois, smirking. "Well, aren't you looking like a proper young boy." He said jokingly before going over and wiping off some of the gunk that was on Alois. "You know, you should be more careful." He said, the blush still on his face.

"It's not my fault Hannah dropped the bowl when I came in," Alois said, shifting in his chair slightly. Alois had regained quite a bit of leg movement, he couldn't stand yet, but he could crawl around. He pulled out a spoon and put it in the bowl, getting a glob of the icing out before putting his finger in it and reaching up, tracing the icing on Ciel's lips. "Nee, Ciel I think you got something on your face," He said before using his clean hand to pull on the collar of Ciel's shirt to bring him down so he was level with Alois, then Alois licked the icing off Ciel's lips with a smirk.

Ciel blushed deeper now, looking at him with big eyes before smirking and teasing him by giving him a peck on the lips and pulling away, licking the rest of the icing off himself. "I don't think you'll be winning today, Alois. And why did Hannah get so surprised when you walked in?"

"Well, she didn't get surprised, I bumped into her with my wheelchair, I was going too fast," Alois said before pouting and crossing his arms. Then he reached his arms forwards towards Ciel, "I wanna try to stand again." This was a daily thing for Alois, once a day when he was alone with Ciel, he'd try to stand using the younger boy for balance, his current record for staying up was 4 seconds.

Ciel sighed, smiling weakly to him and shaking his head. "Only if you promise to stop rolling around here so fast."

Alois pouted, "but it's so fun." He whined, "Come on I'll show you." He said and patted his lap for Ciel to sit down. Alois had very much taken his role as a chair with open arms, he very much liked having Ciel in his lap.

Ciel blushed, sighing and shaking his head. "No, thank you. Another time. When we don't have guests. Besides, you know I wouldn't like that." He said and kissed the boy's head. "Why don't you come out to the dance floor and show me what you've done to decorate?"

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, "I'll be faster if you sit on my lap and I wheel us there, and I won't go fast, I promise." Alois said, nuzzling his head into Ciel's stomach.

Ciel blushed more and sighed again, nodding once. "Fine...but if you go fast, I'm not ever sitting on your lap again." He said and sat down gently for the boy.

Alois smiled and gave Ciel a hug before moving the younger's legs to make it easier. Then he wheeled them out of the room, not going very fast but going quicker then a walking person. He didn't really have his mask on since it was resting on top of his head. He turned around the wheelchair and then made it go backwards, but really all he was doing was entering the room and using the chair to hold the door open for them.

Ciel chuckled, relaxing some. "You know, I could have held the door open for the both of us."

Alois shook his head, "It's alright, I'm use to doing this, it's my way of getting around." He smiled and gently kissed Ciel's cheek before whispering, "And you look adorable in my clothes by the way." Then he gently bit Ciel's ear before pulling away once they got inside. There were two early bird guests who were here and the music was being set up, the room was dressed with cobwebs and various decorations, almost making it seem like a room from a haunted house, the candles were lit and the light flickered every so often, it wasn't to bad to scare people though.

Ciel blushed deeply at the whispering and the nip to the ear, it was slight turn on. However, he tried to remain focused as he looked around. "Nice...I like the decorations."

Alois smiled a bit, "It was hard to get some of it right but I had Sebastian's help." He reached up and pulled down his mask before pulling his hair out from getting caught under it. He wheeled them further into the room and stopped by where the snacks were starting to be put out. He wrapped his arms around Ciel and rested his head on the boy's shoulder, "Will I be able to take you out of this tonight?" He asked, pulling on the ends of the green pinstriped vest of his that Ciel was currently wearing.

Ciel blushed deeply, looking away in embarrassment. "Not in public..." He grumbled some, but it basically being his way of saying yes.

Alois smiled and hugged Ciel tightly, "Alright." He let go of the boy, "I'm glad we're friends." He said with a huge smile. He couldn't tell Ciel that he loved the boy with some noble person standing four feet away from them.

Ciel smiled gently, nodding once as well. "As am I..." He said and sighed, knowing this would be hard for the both of them.

Alois' smile seemed to die down after a bit. He hated that he couldn't kiss Ciel in public, his eyes soon looked down and off to the side, his smile gone completely. He never liked being in public places with the boy, especially when he was looking cute, and one of those days was today. Alois gently bit his lip, more of the guests would be arriving soon.

Ciel looked to him and leaned down, pretending to fix the boy's tie as he whispered. "Don't worry...halfway through the ball, when everyone's preoccupied...meet me in my office. If we're caught, we can say we had business." He said before standing back up casually.

Alois held in the urge to smile and nodded. He gently tugged on the end of the purple jacket Ciel was wearing, getting the wrinkles out of it. As he did so his fingers seemed to carefully brush against Ciel's ass, people probably wouldn't notice but he was sure Ciel would, and he just couldn't resist.

Ciel sighed, blushing some, glad his mask covered it. He would have to get back at him later for it.

Alois smiled a bit and winked at Ciel, it wouldn't be very noticeable to further away people because of his mask. "I'm gonna go talk to the music guys, have fun," he said before wheeling over to the people with the instruments.

Ciel just shook his head before making light conversation with some of the other guests. Mostly about work.

Alois smiled as they started playing music, it was a haunting but oddly happy melody. Alois was talking to people as well, and seemed to be popular with the younger girls, every so often he would look over to Ciel but would soon return to the conversation at hand, more and more guests filled the room and more seemed to be coming still.

Ciel managed to blend in some with the crowd after a while, and once the party was halfway in, he went to his office like he had promised Alois.

Alois was currently stuck in a situation. He was surrounded by people asking about his legs and what happened. Soon he made the quick excuse that he had to go to the bathroom and headed upstairs. He let out a sigh as he made his way to the office, soon opening the door and making his way inside.

Ciel was sitting behind the desk in his office, looking through a few papers as he waited on Alois. Once he saw him come in, he signed a paper quickly and put the documents away. "What took you?"

"There are way to many girls down there," Alois said with an annoyed look on his face, "And apparently people think wheelchairs are rides." he added, even though he acted that way everyday.

Ciel smirked, chuckling. "How is it that you love to give rides on your wheelchair every day around here, and finally when you have someone to take for a ride, you hate it?"

"Because they aren't you?" Alois said, tilting his head to the side and wheeling further into the room, closing the door behind him, "Plus, like I said, they're all girls, I think I got my hair pulled on like fifty times."

Ciel smirked and chuckled more, shaking his head. "So if they were all young men, you wouldn't care?" He asked and raised an eyebrow before going over to Alois. "You know, you contradict yourself all the time."

Alois shook his head, "If they were male I wouldn't let them ride either, you're the only one I would." He said with a smile.

Ciel smiled gently and nodded, patting his head. "I see...I feel special."

"You should," Alois said before looking up at Ciel, "So, what business did you wish to speak of Earl Phantomhive?" Alois asked with a small smirk.

Ciel smirked back and shook his head. "The business of what was mentioned earlier."

"I think you'll have to remind me," Alois said, leaning back a bit, relaxing.

Ciel rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing the boy gently.

Alois reached up and wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, gently kissing the boy back.

Ciel enjoyed this, sighing before pulling back. "Ready to try and stand?"

Alois nodded, "You'll have to hold me up still." He said with a small smile.

Ciel nodded and smiled. "I know." He said and put his hands on the boy's hips. "Let me know when you're ready."

Alois gently gripped onto Ciel's shoulders, moving forward in the wheelchair so he was on the edge of it and his feet rested gently against the ground, then he looked up at Ciel and nodded.

Ciel nodded back and hoisted him up to where he was standing, hoping he lasted longer than four seconds this time.

Alois' hand tightened on Ciel's shoulders. He was counting in his head... _1... 2... 3... 4... _His legs started wobbling, _5! _Then he collapsed, falling forward onto Ciel and dragging them both down to the floor.

Ciel sighed, being under him and smiling weakly to the boy. "One more second than last time. At least that's an improvement." He said and chuckled, kissing him lightly.

Alois smiled a bit and kissed Ciel back, he shifted a bit to get onto his knees, well sort of. He was still having some trouble with his left leg so it was resting it a more outward position then the right one.

Ciel chuckled, helping him by setting it right. "There...that better?"

Alois smiled a bit and nodded, he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Ciel's and closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered before bringing a hand up and running his fingers though Ciel's silky hair.

Ciel chuckled and sighed, nodding. "I love you too." He whispered back, closing his eyes lightly. "Do we need to go back down?"

"I think they can wait a little longer," Alois said before gently kissing Ciel again, he pulled back a bit and rested on his elbows, letting his fingers run over Ciel's cheeks

Ciel blushed some and relaxed, sighing. "Should we really go through with this? Living our lives in secrecy?" He asked, tilting his head.

Alois didn't open his eyes, but said in a low voice, "If you're saying you're gonna break up with me, I'm going to kill you."

Ciel chuckled and smirked, shaking his head. "No. I'm not breaking up with you. I'd never break up with you. I just mean...do you think we should be suffering so much to keep up our appearance?"

"I have a wig," Alois said tilting his head to the side a bit, "I could be your fiancée." He smiled a bit, "The Trancys aren't as popular as the Phantomhives, I'm sure if I magically became female no one would notice."

Ciel blinked, frowning and nodding some. "I guess that could work."

"I don't want anything to happen that could harm your reputation, you're a more important person then I am," Alois smiled before leaning down and kissing Ciel again.

Ciel sighed and frowned, kissing the boy back.

Alois' bad leg gave out a bit, causing him to press their bodies together. He made a muffled yelp at the initial contact but was fine with it very quickly.

Ciel groaned a bit, blushing and kissing Alois back a bit more.

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, gently running his tongue along the boy's lips.

Ciel sighed again and parted his lips for Alois, knowing that if they kept up like this that he would want more.

Alois gently pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth, closing his eyes and feeling around, he closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit to make it easier.

Ciel moaned and blushed more as he pulled Alois closer. He had missed such kisses during the month. He had refrained from kissing Alois in such a way because it would only make things worse while Alois was in the condition he was in.

Alois leaned against Ciel a bit more, putting more of his weight onto Ciel. Then gently grabbed the collar of 'Ciel's' vest and flipped them over so Ciel was on top. He gave off a small moan since his legs didn't feel like they were carrying a lot of weight anymore.

Ciel chuckled and pulled away gently, looking down at him. "This isn't going to end well..."

Alois sighed and looked away a bit, "Because of the party?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He wrapped his arms around Ciel and pulled the boy down so Ciel's head rested on the blonde's chest, just hugging him.

Ciel chuckled more and shook his head, looking up at him. "No, because you know how I get...that, and I'm still afraid I might hurt you while you're like this."

Alois let out a groan of frustration and let his head fall to the floor. He brought a hand up to place it on his forehead. "I feel like a child who's been deprived of their nap... for a week," He mumbled. He honestly hated this and just really wished his leg would get better so Ciel would stop worrying.

Ciel rolled his eyes before snuggling him and putting their lips closer together. "Alois...calm down...after the party, as much as you want. Okay?" He purred and rubbed the boys' sides a bit.

Alois closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, his cheeks instantly turning a light pink and his eyes closed.

Ciel smirked happily before kissing him once, sighing. "That's what I thought."

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel and kissed him back, then laid back down on the floor, pouting, "You better not be lying to me." He said with a pout.

Ciel put his nose to Alois', giving him a kind smile. "Have I lied to you up to this point?"

Alois shook his head side to side and moved forward a bit, gently pressing their lips together. A loud knock came against the door and it scared Alois so he jumped a bit and pulled away.

Ciel did as well, getting up and sitting Alois up gently before looking at the door. "Come in..." He said, going to play things off by saying Alois had asked Ciel to help him stand for a bit, only to have them both fall to the ground.

The door knob was fumbled with before it was opened and revealed a girl somewhere around Ciel and Alois' age. She had lovely jet black hair and purple eyes and a purple dress, "Umm... someone sent me up here because they were wondering where you two were." She said. Alois frowned, but his face was where she couldn't see, she was one of the girls fawning over him earlier.

Ciel nodded gently. "I see. The Earl Trancy and I were taking a break from the party. He wanted me to help him with his standing." He explained, putting Alois back in the wheelchair. "We'll be back shortly. I have to have him sign something before we go back to the party." he said, going over to his desk, being a good actor.

"Oh... o-okay..." She said before shyly closing the door, loud clicking of heels followed as she ran back down to the ball. Alois looked towards the door and glared at it, like daring someone else to come in.

Ciel went over and locked the door once he made sure she was not in the halls, going over to Alois and kissing him lovingly. "We really should head back down. Besides, I had your favorite kind of cake made. They'll be cutting into it soon."

Alois nodded before wrapping his arms around Ciel and pulling him in for one more kiss. It was gentle and he quickly pulled away, "Will you hold the door open for me?" He asked with a sweet smile.

Ciel nodded, unlocking the door before opening it. "After you."

Alois wheeled himself out and headed down the hallway, then he tried to go down the stair ramp without bumping into anyone.

Ciel quickly came up behind him and held the wheelchair, making sure he didn't hit anyone. "There."

Alois smiled a bit, "Thanks," he said, and once they got to the bottom he decided to just let Ciel wheel him around.

Ciel didn't mind, first wheeling him over to where Sebastian was. "Sebastian, is it almost time to cut the cake?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Hannah was in charge of the cake, not me." Alois nodded, "Yeah, Hannah's in charge of the cake, she's probably still in the kitchen." Alois said before reached back and pulling on the ends of "Ciel's" purple jacket, he did that even when Alois was wearing the jacket himself, liking the feel of the fabric in between his fingers.

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "All right. Let's go pay a visit to Hannah, Alois." He siad, pushing him toward the kitchen.

Alois leaned back in the wheelchair, relaxing for once in it. He looked off to the side and realized that just like before girls were staring at them, he started to wonder why they were even invited.

Ciel mumbled to him lightly, sighig. "Be nice...we're trying to look straight, remember? Flirt back, converse with them...besides, you're the girl in this relationship unless there is sex involved...might want to get in on the gossip." He said and smirked, chuckling more.

Alois looked up at Ciel, giving the boy a glare then he looked back forward whispering, "The last two times I was the girl." He sounded a bit annoyed, and the sad part was, that was one hundred percent true.

"Yes, but you can't help it...besides, save up your energy for now. When you're better, you probably wont be the girl much..." He said and blushed deeply.

Alois then smirked before saying, "Of course, and it will be fun." Then he giggled a bit, causing some girls to give him weird looks.

Ciel rolled his eyes, shaking his head some and sighing. "You and your evil laugh...makes you sound like a girl." He said, loud enough so the girls could hear him.

Alois stopped laughing and grumbled, "At least I don't look like one," He said with a slightly joking tone in his face, clearly he did not like Ciel's comment.

Ciel gave him one of his signature frowns now, sighing. "Because you're in my clothes."

Alois let out that sound you made when you were laughing while spitting your drink out before he started to laugh, "No." Was all he managed out.

Ciel blinked, frowning more. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Alois started coughing from laughing so hard and was now trying to catch his breath. Once he did he closed his eyes and breathed for a little while, "You look like a girl all the time." Alois said innocently as he looked up at Ciel, "But the girly looking boys are always better personality wise, so don't take it as an insult. I think it's cute."

Ciel just blushed and sighed, looking away. Once they were in the kitchen, Ciel looked to Hannah. "Is the cake almost ready to be cut, Hannah?

Hannah nodded and picked the cake up, showing it to them. It was large and there were three others all exactly the same. The cakes were decorated with that red transparent gel icing to make it look like blood decorating the white sides of the cake, all the tops were black with stars and a moon, there were some creepy trees and graves and they all had black roses, this particular one had large ones made out of sugar, one tinted blue the other purple, clearly they were for the two boys.

Ciel smiled, chuckling and looking to Hannah, nodding. "Very nice. You outdid yourself."

"I just hope the guests thing they're okay," She said with a smile and then pointed to the roses, "They're on sugar stems inside the cake so when you get them eat the cake before touching the roses or you might hurt yourself."

Ciel nodded gently. "All right. And I am sure the guests will love them. After all, demons have more skill than humans."

She nodded, "They'll be out in five minutes so I suggest you guys find your seats, they're close to the front of the room by the empty tables." Alois looked at the cake with wide eyes, he didn't want to wait, and Hannah realized this and rolled her eyes. She got out a spoon and stuck it in the red icing bowl before handing it to Alois who stuck it in his mouth.

Ciel sighed, shaking his head and taking the bowl and spoon away from him, putting it on the counter out of his reach. "Be patient, Alois. Otherwise, I'll break 'that' promise."

Alois pouted, "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't poisoned or anything." He said looking off to the side. Hannah smiled a bit at this and started cleaning up the kitchen

Ciel smirked, chuckling. "Right. As if it would be any different from the almost entire bowl you tried eating earlier today."

"What if it was poisoned after I tried it earlier?" Alois asked, looking up to Ciel.

Ciel rolled his eyes, looking to him with a smile. "Then Hannah would have known. She tastes it before using it."

"Maybe she was the one who poisoned it?" Alois half said half asked. Then he reached up and placed his hand on Ciel's cheek

Ciel sighed and blushed, shaking his head. "You over think things."

Alois grinned at him, "Lets go to where we're suppose to be, then the cake will come out sooner, and the sooner the cake is out the sooner people will leave." He mumbled.

Ciel blushed more and nodded. "All right." He said and chuckled, wheeling him out.

Alois smiled a bit and closed his eyes for a little while, just listening to the music and babbling of the people around them.

Ciel sat down next to where Alois was at the table, relaxing and looking around as everyone conversed.

Alois resisted the strong urge to rest his head on Ciel's shoulder and let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, only for them to snap open when he felt a pair of lips on one of his cheeks and he jerked away, it was a girl. She just giggled and skipped away. Alois placed his head in his hands and let out a soft annoyed groan.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Looks like someone fancies you, friend." He joked, sipping some tea that had been placed in front of him.

Alois mumbled something but only a few words could be heard, "Doesn't... bother you... all?" He sighed and leaned back in the wheelchair.

"No..." He said and looked to him, knowing he'd have to explain later.

Alois gave Ciel a look, "How about if I actually liked her?" He asked with a small smirk threatening to show on his face.

Ciel frowned at him now, giving him the 'like hell you would' stare before sipping some tea.

This caused Alois to smile before finally grabbing and sipping his own tea, a couple of minutes passed before more people started coming to sit at the table.

Ciel knew that soon the cake would be cut, but he didn't know how long it would take everyone to finish, and quite frankly, he agreed with Alois. he wanted them gone.

Alois' finger was now circling the rim of his teacup and he was humming a song boredly, his head tilting side to side every so often. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

Ciel looked to Sebastian then, letting him know without words that if something didn't get this going soon, he'd flip.

Sebastian looked to Ciel for a second before rushing into the kitchen, then over to the band, the music stopped and everyone got quiet as the cakes were brought out.

Ciel smiled some happily, wanting something sweet to eat and glad things were moving along. It's not that he was impatient, but he hated being around a large group of people for more than a few hours.

The music started again, this time in a soft and haunting tune. The cake was soon cut and served, a small speech from Sebastian was given, and everyone started to eat. Alois poked his fork at the sugar rose, secretly wondering if it was glass and if he tried to eat it that it would kill him, so he started to eat the cake around it, smiling a bit at the first bite.

Ciel ate the cake around it as well, seeing as Hannah had said to do that to begin with. As far as if it were glass or not, he trusted that Sebastian would protect the both of them if it were.

Once Alois finished the cake he picked up the rose and examined it. "Nee, Ciel, can you lick this and see if it's poisoned?" Alois asked, holding the rose out to Ciel with an innocent smile on his face.

Ciel sighed and leaned forward, taking a small lick out of it. "No, it's not poisoned."

Alois looked at Ciel and gently touched his forehead, "I guess not." He said with a sigh before he started to lick the lollipop like rose, getting a few sighs from the females as if he was doing something dir- well, licking a lollipop could be considered dirty...

Ciel shook his head before licking his own rose, enjoying it. He knew he'd have to have Hannah show Sebastian how to make them, and then have Sebastian teach the workers for his company. He could mass produce the candies and sell them.

Soon everyone had finished their cake and the plates were being cleaned up, Alois had stuck the petals of the rose in his mouth so the green stem was poking out from his lips and he was sucking the flavor out of the sweet. He wished he had gotten a regular lollipop because he'd actually be able to tease Ciel with one of those.

Ciel was glad he hadn't, sucking on a rose petal himself. He wondered if they could keep these for later, knowing that he could eat them when he was doing his paperwork and wanted something sweet.

Alois looked over at Hannah and gave her a look that said, 'how much longer?' she responded with three fingers on one hand and a zero on the other, thirty more minutes and he'd have Ciel all to himself.

Ciel had leaned his head back with his eyes closed, getting a little tired. Or, at least, acting as if he were.

Alois sighed as he let out a small yawn. People started to leave early and most were gone within 15 minutes, the rest within another 10 and Sebastian and Hannah started to clean up.

Ciel sighed, frowning as he got up and looked to Alois. "Shall we retire for the evening?"

Alois just nodded and handed what was left of his rose to Hannah who went to go package it and put it somewhere it wouldn't go bad.

Ciel did the same with Sebastian before pushing Alois' chair up the ramp and toward their bedroom.

Alois got comfortable in his chair and looked up at Ciel, "I feel special today, you don't normally wheel me around this much." He said with a smile.

Ciel chuckled, kissing his cheek once in their room. "Well, you did work hard on the party...you deserve a treat."

Alois smiled and gave Ciel a hug, "You think I did a good job?" He asked a bit excited.

Ciel nodded again, smiling to him lovingly and hugging him back. "Yes, I do."

Alois smiled and gave Ciel a gentle kiss, "How about the next party we have is just you, me, Sebastian, and Hannah?" Alois asked, feeling he wouldn't be able to do something like today again.

Ciel nodded, chuckling. "Good. I can't stand large groups of people for more than two or three hours."

Alois smiled and leaned forward, laying his head against Ciel's stomach, his hands slowly moving lower until they were on the younger boy's lower back but he stopped there.

Ciel blushed, looking at him and sighing. "Bath and then bed, or just skip straight to bed?"

"I don't care, as long as I have you," Alois said before nuzzling his head against the boy's stomach, "But if we take a bath first, I'm undressing you." He said, resting his chin on the younger's stomach and looking up at him.

Ciel rolled his eyes, frowning. "I thought you were going to do that anyway."

"Yeahhh," Alois said with a smile before running his fingers under the bottom of the shorts on Ciel's thighs, "You look great by the way." He said with a smile before reaching up and taking his mask off completely placing it on the table.

Ciel blushed and sighed, taking his mask off as well. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

Alois smiled a bit and pulled Ciel down for a kiss, "So, bath or bed?" He asked, "Either way you made a promise."

Ciel blushed more and cooed, thinking. "Bed."

Alois then reached up for Ciel, "Carry me." He said simply.

Ciel blinked and frowned before bending over and picking him up, groaning. "A-Alois, no offense, but seeing as you're taller than me, this is kind of hard..."

"You didn't complain when I almost died," Alois said with a grunt before resting his head on Ciel's shoulder.

"That was a different matter." He said, laying the boy on the bed.

"Still, you wanted to carry me," Alois said, moving to get comfortable.

"Because I care for you..." He said and blushed, crawling onto the bed some.

"I love you too~" Alois said with a smile then reached for him to come closer.

Ciel smiled to him some and sighed, getting closer. "And I, you."

Alois smiled a bit, "I'm glad." He said before reaching a hand out to Ciel and smiled a bit more.

Ciel hugged Alois by the waist and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. "I am too."

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and gently kissed him back before whispering, "Enjoy your dominance while you have it."

Ciel blushed and chuckled, smirking almost evil like as he kissed Alois with a fever like no other.

Alois let out a small moan as he kissed Ciel back. He was actually a bit surprised at Ciel, usually he was shy about things like this, so it made him wonder how Ciel would be if he kept acting this way.

Ciel figured that if Halloween was the one night of the year you could dress up, why not play the role? He was dressed as Alois, therefore, he would pretend to be Alois for a bit.

Alois leaned back a bit, separating their lips for a moment to breath. The kiss from before had taken him by surprise and he wasn't able to get a good breath of air before Ciel did it.

Ciel looked to him, smirking and laying Alois down more.

Alois did as Ciel had 'told' him and laid back more. His hair was already a bit messed up but he didn't seem to notice and he looked up at Ciel with wanting eyes.

Ciel leaned forward and licked Alois' ear the same way he had done to Ciel before. He wanted to see if Alois could guess at what was about to happen.

Alois shivered a bit and let out a soft moan then wrapped his arms more tightly around and closed his eyes.

"Get ready for a taste of your own medicine." He said evil like in his ear, going to give him a treat like no other.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like there were lines missing in the story tell me, because this is an rp copied and pasted off of DeviantArt while we write it, I could've missed lines.<strong>

**Honestly I complained when goddess said to end it here but yeah... we aren't continuing this chapter so yeah... **

**STAY TUNED FOR BIRTHDAY CHAPTERS 3**

**16 pages long**

**Total word Count: 6,979**


	10. Alois Trancy, A Happy Birthday

**OMG I SOWWIE! D: We were suppose to get this updated on Alois' birthday and we're alittle over a week late *sniffle* Anyways, I really hope it was worth the wait, it's a little bit of drabble in the beginning but it goes by pretty fast :P**

**And as most of you know I wrote this with Kurt-AND-Blaine (gotta love her :D)**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters, They're owned by Yana Toboso. Neither do I own Alice in Wonderland who Lewis Carol costumes are Alice- Old Disney version and the Mad Hatter- Tim Burton version so you can get a better idea.**

**Warnings: YAOI~, Cross-dressing, Uke!AloisxSeme!Ciel, fluffehness, smut(lemon o3o), uhmm... Oh yeah! You'll also hate Ciel for ruining his own birthday present (oh well, love him anyway~)**

* * *

><p>It was rather early, about two in the morning. Everyone was fast asleep, the curtains of the Earls' room were closed with the dim moonlight coming in through the crack between them, this illuminated the bottom of the bed. Alois let out a soft groan, pulling Ciel closer to him and burring his head in the boy's neck, gripping softly onto Ciel's nightshirt that was against his chest.<p>

Ciel smirked, standing across the room as he got dressed for the morning. He was thankful to Sebastian for coming up with a way to trick Alois in his sleep into thinking a few pillows were Ciel's body. That way, Ciel could plan for his birthday.

Alois hugged 'Ciel' closer. He twitched a bit before letting out another noise and turning over, hugging his movable leg. Gently, hit bit onto one of his fingers, probably thinking it was something else.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head before kissing Alois' forehead. He quickly left the room to get the plans over with, and start telling everyone when to decorate for the surprise.

It was after a bit that Alois slowly started to wake up, squirming around a bit more then before, trying to stay asleep, but something was bothering him, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Ciel was in his office, scribbling away on some papers for Sebastian about the plans. They were to have a masquerade ball in honor of Alois' birthday. He figured Alois would get a kick out of it, and thus, handed the paper to Sebastian. He, in turn, bowed to Ciel before disappearing.

Alois slowly sat up, then rubbed his eyes before stretching our his arms and back. Slowly and tiredly, he let his legs hang off of the bed, then slowly descended to the floor, sitting on it before pulling himself to his wheelchair. Yawning once more he pulled himself onto it, looking to the pillows that were suppose to be Ciel. Still half asleep, Alois opened the door and started heading to where he figured Ciel would be, his office, because, that was where he always was.

However, Ciel was not there on that specific day. Instead, he was in the dining room, making sure breakfast was the way he wanted it. All of Alois' favorites.

Alois looked at the empty room, he honestly didn't feel like looking for Ciel, so he wheeled himself further into the boy's office, then sat down in Ciel's chair, leaning back in it and boredly playing with a pencil, knowing Ciel would be there sooner or later.

Ciel came in after a bit, chuckling. "I knew I'd find you here. Breakfast is ready." he said, going over to Alois and kissing his cheek.

Alois hummed happily to the kiss and gently hugged Ciel. He still seemed half asleep, not even being dressed. He yawned again gently, not yet awake enough to talk.

Ciel rolled his eyes and pet Alois' head gently. "Come on. Breakfast awaits." He said before picking the boy up and putting him back in his wheelchair.

Alois gave Ciel a sad look before reaching out to him, wanting his 'good morning kiss' since he always got one. It was almost routine now and he just had to have it. He'd also keep giving Ciel that sad puppy look until he got it, being better at acting upset when he was tired.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Of course, how could I forget." he said, kissing him gently.

Alois gently wrapped his arms around Ciel, kissing him back weakly, then pulling away soon to yawn once more and he stretched out again.

Ciel started to wheel him toward the dining hall, wanting him to see his birthday breakfast.

Alois once again rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up more, leaning back into the wheelchair.

Ciel kissed the top of his head some before pushing him up the table. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast."

Alois just nodded, he had forgotten it was his birthday. He was actually wondering why he wasn't dressed yet, and leaned back into the chair more.

"I was thinking we could go shopping and have lunch in town today...possibly after breakfast, when you're dressed. That sound all right?"

Once again he nodded, but this time he also gave Ciel a small smile. He gently rubbed his thighs then down further on his legs, something he did to wake them up in the morning.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. He wanted Alois oblivious to the fact that today was his birthday. Thus, his plans would be perfect.

Alois once again sat up and coughed gently, "So, what's for breakfast?" He asked softly, smiling sweetly at the other boy.

"All of your favorite breakfast foods. Mostly sweets."

Alois blinked and gave Ciel a weird look, "What..." He shook his head, fighting of the slight haziness in his mind, "I mean why?"

Ciel chuckled, shrugging. "Just...figured I could make you happy today. I feel like pampering you. Is that okay?"

Alois thought a moment, feeling like he was forgetting something but shrugged it off, "Okay..." He said before running his fingers through his own hair, fixing it a bit.

Ciel started to eat breakfast happily, not used to eating sweets that early in the morning.

Alois started to eat breakfast as well, his eyes lighting up at the first bite. Then he smiled and continued eating really happy.

Ciel was glad to see Alois happy, knowing he needed something to make him such on his own birthday. Not to mention with the mess going on with his leg, he knew a happy day was in order.

Alois continued to smile as he ate his breakfast, and for once in a long time actually finished it.

Ciel was extremely glad about that, getting up and wheeling Alois up to his room. "Now, let's get you dressed."

Alois smiled up at Ciel and nodding, licking his own lips.

Ciel blushed, kissing Alois gently before starting to grab some nice out clothes for him.

Alois was about to kiss back when Ciel had pulled away, so he just sat where he was with that cute sad pout on his face.

Ciel rolled his eyes and went to him, putting his face in front of Alois'. "I'm sorry. You didn't get to kiss back." He said and kissed him gently again.

Alois smiled a bit before kissing Ciel back, his hand grabbing at Ciel's collar so he couldn't pull away.

Ciel blinked, chuckling as he kissed Alois more.

Alois was clearly awake now as he slipped his tongue between Ciel's lips. His other arm came up to wrap around Ciel's neck.

Ciel groaned some, kissing Alois back deeply now and enjoying it.

Alois pulled Ciel closer, tilting his head slightly to make it even deeper, pushing his tongue against Ciel's.

Ciel blushed to that, sitting in Alois' lap and hugging the boy's body close.

Alois let go of Ciel's collar and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist to keep him more balanced.

Ciel didn't care, just wanting to kiss Alois more and more, pulling away some after a bit and panting. "Okay...no more kissing..."

Alois pouted and gently nuzzled Ciel's neck, not letting go of him. He closed his eyes, just enjoying having Ciel there.

Ciel enjoyed having Alois there, relaxing.

Alois gently kissed Ciel's cheek then pulled away with a smile.

Ciel smiled back weakly like he always did, slowly getting up. "Now, let's get you dressed.

"Alright," Alois said with a smile, wheeling his chair closer to the closet once Ciel was up.

Ciel got him out some clothes, figuring he would enjoy them before starting to dress Alois.

Alois once again stretched a bit, watching Ciel. He didn't really have Ciel pick out his clothes often, sometimes afraid of what he'd be given, but today he felt like he should let Ciel pick something out.

Ciel did a good job in picking out something for Alois, putting it on him quickly before fixing the boy's hair.

Alois smiled a bit at this and closed his eyes, relaxing so he wouldn't bother Ciel.

Ciel didn't mind, glad he was relaxing, though. Once his hair was done, Ciel sighed. "There."

Alois looked up at Ciel and smiled, gently grabbing his hand.

Ciel held his hand back gently. "How are you feeling now that you're awake?"

"Pretty happy actually, wondering why you're being so wonderful today," Alois smiled brightly at Ciel.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Because I want to be."

Alois smiled and hugged Ciel, "I love you, so much."

Ciel smiled, kissing him gently. "I love you too, Alois."

Alois kissed him back, "So when are we going?"

"Right now. Is that all right?" He asked, starting to wheel him toward the carriage.

"Perfectly fine," Alois said with a smile, getting a bit excited to see where they'd be going specifically.

Ciel had no specific plans, just wanting to go into town for a bit of shopping. He was going to let Alois decide where he wanted lunch at, seeing as it was his birthday, even if the boy didn't remember.

When in the carriage Alois was poking at his leg, as if to see if he'd be able to feel it, yet, it still seemed as though he couldn't feel much of anything. He even went as far as pinching his leg without flinching.

Ciel held his hand quickly, hoping Alois wouldn't have done that. "It's all right..." he said, leaning against Alois some.

Alois looked towards Ciel for a moment before leaning against him as well, nuzzling his head into Ciel's neck.

Ciel didn't mind, glad that Alois was trying to relax. He wanted today to be perfect.

Alois looked up and gently kissed Ciel's cheek, then wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel.

Ciel chuckled, snuggling him as much as he could with Alois all over him.

Alois looked up at Ciel with a smile and slowly made his way onto the boy's lap, missing being able to sit in it since they were hardly ever level anymore.

Ciel quickly helped him, holding him there once he had Alois on his lap. "That's nice."

Alois hummed a bit, resting his head on Ciel's shoulder and wrapping his arms gently around Ciel's neck. He nuzzled his nose against the skin before gently kissing it.

Ciel blushed some, petting Alois' head gently.

"You're wonderful," He murmured, hugging Ciel tightly, "It's a little weird..."

Ciel blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What's a little weird?"

"You're being overly nice today," Alois said, pulling back a bit to get a better look at Ciel.

Ciel blinked, chuckling. "I can't be nice?"

"I didn't mean that," Alois giggled a bit and gently kissed Ciel quick, "I mean it's just... weird... I feel like I'm missing out on something big."

Ciel chuckled again, smirking and shaking his head. "No...Just feel like being nice today. It's been a while since we've done anything outside of the house."

"But I like being inside the house," Alois said, pouting a bit and unintentionally shifting in Ciel's lap, "I don't like being in a wheelchair in public..."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're sure you want to give up shopping. I was going to buy you whatever you wanted, too..."

Alois smiled a bit and hugged Ciel, "That's not gonna work, I don't need anything as long as I have you." He said with a smile, gently kissing Ciel again.

Ciel chuckled, shrugging. "Fine..I was going to buy you a new masquerade outfit for a rainy day, but if you insist on going home..."

"Masquerade?" Alois asked, lighting up, one of his favorite things was dressing up in costume. He smiled and gave Ciel a big kiss on the lips.

Ciel blinked, kissing him back and chuckling more before pulling back. "I figured you'd be happy with that."

"Okay, we're going shopping now," Alois said, now excited. He was still sitting in Ciel's lap so he cuddled the boy.

Ciel nodded, petting his head. "That's what I thought. Now, would you like to wear the outfit home? Show it off a little?"

Alois tilted his head to the side, "Don't you think that'd be a little silly?" Alois asked before gently kissing Ciel's cheek, "How about I'll wear mine if you by yourself one and wear it too."

Ciel smirked, nodding. "Deal." He said, kissing him gently before pulling back. Alois had walked right into his trap.

Alois smiled and rested his head on Ciel's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit, just enjoying the moment.

Ciel was enjoying it as well, mostly because his plans were going along smoothly.

"I love you," Alois whispered into Ciel's ear before gently kissing his cheek.

Ciel blushed and smiled gently, rubbing Alois' back. "Love you too."

Alois nuzzled his head into Ciel's neck, relaxing at Ciel's touch.

They were soon at the shop in which they always got their costumes, Ciel picking Alois up and helping him out of the carriage, into his wheel chair.

Alois held gently onto Ciel as he did this, looking to the store with a smile, "We should get matching costumes," He said looking up at Ciel.

Ciel nodded lightly. "If you wish."

"Hmm, it should be purple, and blue," Alois said, placing his hand on Ciel's eyepatch dragging his fingers below to Ciel's blue eye, running over the skin under it, basically saying they'd be wearing costumes that matched Ciel's eyes.

Ciel blushed some and chuckled. "Let's get inside so we can start looking through costumes."

"Alright," Alois said, letting go of Ciel and smiling, then he got comfortable in the wheelchair.

Ciel wheeled him in, looking around.

"Ohhh, look there," Alois pointed off to the side, there was a sign that said 'NEW!' there was two costumes in various sizes, with masks that came with them, the costumes were Alice in Wonderland and the Mad Hatter, in the colors Alois wanted, Alice being blue and the Hatter being purple.

Ciel blushed deeply now. "I-I'm going to be Alice?" he asked, looking to Alois with a bit of nervousness.

"Unless you want me to be," Alois said with a giggle, "I am blonde after all," he fluffed his hair a bit.

Ciel nodded, chuckling. "Alice might suit you better."

"Okay then, I'm wearing a dress," Alois giggled a bit, he wheeled himself over and pulled down one of the costumes to look at the size, then at the mask that was decorated beautifully, "Should I get a wig?"

Ciel thought, shaking his head. "No, but if you want to, you can."

"Nah, if you don't want me to I won't," Alois smiled at Ciel, "You're gonna have to help me get changed," He said with a bigger smile.

Ciel nodded, smiling some. "All right. Let me pay for them first."

"Okay," Alois seemed really excited, examining the costume even more to see the Alice one came with striped stockings and black one inch heeled shoes and a headband.

Ciel paid for the costumes before taking Alois into the back of the store in order to help him get changed.

Alois smiled a bit, then it got wider as he got more excited.

Ciel chuckled and quickly started to change Alois, giving him kisses every now and again.

Alois smiled even more, enjoying the treatment he was getting, he tried to help Ciel, but it was still rather difficult.

Ciel made sure that when Alois tried to help, he stopped him by kissing him and distracting him enough.

Alois got a bit annoyed by it, but at the same time he was enjoying it, he hatched an idea, and the next time Ciel kissed him Alois' arms wrapped around his neck, holding him in place.

Ciel blushed, kissing him with a smirk, chuckling.

Alois kissed him back gently, pulling him a bit closer.

Ciel pulled back, however, shaking his head. "Not here..."

Alois pouted a bit at Ciel and crossed his arms, looking down, still pouting cutely.

Ciel sighed, kissing him deeply once before he finished getting him dressed. "There."

Alois smiled and fixed the skirt a bit more and adjusting the headband, he smiled a bit then said, "Now you have to get dressed.""

Ciel nodded, chuckling as he started to do so. When he was finished, he had put the hat on and looked rather dashing. "What do you think?"

Alois smiled and hugged Ciel, "You look handsome today Ciel, not cute for once, but handsome." He smiled up at Ciel.

Ciel smirked, nodding. "Good."

Alois smiled even more, "Okay, now what?" He asked.

Ciel sighed, smiling to him. "We head to lunch."

"Okay, where's... wait a minute... I have to go to lunch... In a dress?" Alois now looked annoyed at Ciel.

Ciel smirked, chuckling. "Hey, you're the one that agreed."

"I never agreed to going to lunch in this," Alois said, crossing his arms and looking away from Ciel.

"No, but you agreed to wear that until we went home." He stated.

"Then we're going home," Alois said.

Ciel blinked, sighing. "How about I take you on a picnic to the beach instead? It's maybe thirty minutes away. No one will be there."

"But the sand might get in the costumes," Alois pouted cutely and pulled Ciel down onto his lap.

Ciel sighed, thinking. "Thennnn...I don't know. But we're not going back home now. I wanted a day on the town."

Alois pouted and closed his eyes, he grabbed something off a hanger and wheeled to the front, paying for it before he put it on. It was a black hooded cloak, it went down to his knees, covering up the dress completely.

Ciel smirked, nodding. "Smart."

"Now we can go," He said, looking up at Ciel.

Ciel nodded, wheeling Alois out of the shop. 'Where do you want to go for lunch?"

Alois shrugged, "Wherever you think is best." He said, leaning back into the chair and getting comfortable.

Ciel nodded, thinking it over. Soon they were on their way to a small little cafe. "I think you'll like this place."

Alois just nodded, he actually was taking a short nap in his comfy chair. He wrapped his arms around his waist unconsciously and hugged himself gently.

Ciel chuckled, smiling some. He enjoyed the sweet moments he had with Alois.

Alois mumbled something and moved his head a bit to hide in the shadows more.

Ciel watched him more, wondering what he had said.

An odd thing happened as Alois slept. He shifted a bit in the chair, then stretched his legs out, something he hasn't been able to do since he got hurt, then they relaxed again and he mumbled another set of incoherent words.

Ciel smirked when he noticed this, adding yet another idea to his list of things to do that evening during the ball.

Alois' hand reached back a bit and landed on Ciel's as if he needed Ciel close to him whenever he was asleep.

Ciel held his hand lovingly, kissing the back of it gently.

Alois let out a soft moan in his sleep, his hand gently gripping onto Ciel's.

Ciel chuckled, going over and kissing Alois' forehead.

Alois sighed happily and opened his eyes, looking sleepily up at Ciel.

Ciel smiled gently to him, rubbing his cheek some. "Go back to sleep."

Alois yawned a bit, "Not comfy enough." He said softly, but his eyelids drooped still.

Ciel got a blanket and covered him before picking him up and laying him down. "There. Better?"

Alois moved a bit so his head rested on Ciel's lap and nodded, soon falling back asleep.

Ciel pet his head gently as he slept, relaxing.

Alois' hand came up and gently gripped onto Ciel's pants, like he did with the sheets every now and then.

Ciel blushed deeply before sighing, smilign to him some. "So silly, you are..."

Alois nuzzled his head against Ciel's thigh a bit before his hand gripped a bit more tightly.

Ciel was just glad it was his pants he was squeezing onto.

Alois' hand trailed up a bit, then back down, placing his hand on Ciel's knee, that was where the pants ended on the costume, his hand now on the boy's skin.

Ciel blinked, blushing more and sighing. He had a bad feeling about this.

Alois' nails gently clawed at the skin in his sleep, not enough to actually leave a mark though.

Ciel chuckled, kissing the top of Alois' head some.

Alois made a sound, what it was, well, it can't be deciphered. He turned over and his hand was now on Ciel's thigh.

Ciel sighed, moving his hand some so it wasn't so high up on his leg.

Alois just put it back there and curled up a bit more on the seat.

Ciel shook his head, smiling gently. He was starting to get tired watching Alois sleep. They had decided to just sit outside the restaurant until Alois awoke, that way they wouldn't have to wake him up and it would mean that they would be wasting more time.

Alois moved forwards and nuzzled his head into Ciel's stomach, just staying there for now, finding this position more comfortable for himself, but maybe not so comfortable for Ciel.

Ciel didn't mind, just sitting back and letting Alois do as he pleased.

Slowly Alois' eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Ciel with that cute sleepy expression on his face.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Morning, sleepy head."

Alois moved a bit so he could see Ciel more clearly before covering his mouth and yawning, then stretched out his arms and upper back, his legs refusing to move.

Ciel wondered why that was all of a sudden, now that Alois was awake.

Alois shifted a bit and hugged Ciel, nuzzling his head into Ciel's stomach again.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head. "Are you hungry?"

Alois just hummed happily before resting his head back on Ciel's lap, not really realizing where his mouth was dangerously close to, "Maybe... in five more minutes..."

Ciel blushed and sighed, nodding. "All right."

"Why are you blushing?" Alois asked looking at Ciel, a bit confused.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head. "No reason."

Alois raised a brow but seemed to shrug it off as he slowly sat back up.

Ciel smiled to him some, relaxing. "So, hungry now?"

Alois nodded, "Yup."

He nodded back, sighing. "Good. Let's head out. We're at the cafe."

"Whatt? We're already there and you didn't wake me?" Alois pouted a bit.

Ciel smirked, chuckling. "I thought you might feel better with sleep.

Alois blinked, "But you must have been bored."

Ciel shook his head, kissing Alois' cheek. "I got to watch you sleep."

Alois blushed a bit, "What's so exciting about that?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, snuggling him close. "You're adorable when you sleep."

Alois nuzzled his head into Ciel's neck and hugged him.

Ciel hugged him back, kissing the top of his head.

Alois smiled and gently kissed Ciel's neck before pulling away, "Lets go eat."

Ciel nodded, helping him out of the carriage before wheeling him inside the cafe.

Alois smiled a bit at Ciel, hoping the food here was good, he also made sure the cape covered up the dress he was wearing.

Ciel pushed him up to a table before sitting down, a waitress coming and dropping off a menu before having to go give a couple their orders.

"If this were an Italian restaurant... I'd say we should get a giant plate of spaghetti..." Alois giggled a bit.

Ciel blinked, blushing deeply and chuckling. "I don't think that would be a good idea in public. But save the idea for later." He said, smiling some to him.

Alois giggled a bit more, "What are you going to get?"

Ciel thought, looking over the menu. "I'm not sure yet. Something that wont mess up my costume."

Alois giggled a bit, "I think I'm only going to get a salad." He said looking at the menu, "I still feel like I'm missing something big today though..."

Ciel shrugged, sighing. "Maybe...you forgot to do something this morning." he said, smirking. "Maybe it's just that you haven't tried walking yet today? We can do that when we get home, okay?"

Alois nodded and looked back down at the menu.

Ciel sighed, frowning. 'I think I might have a salad myself."

"Are you keeping something from me?" Alois asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ciel blinked, shaking his head. "No, why?"

"Because, I feel like you know what's important about today and I don't," He pouted cutely and gave Ciel the puppy dog eyes.

Ciel smirked, shaking his head. "I know nothing."

"Then why are you smiling like you know something?" Alois asked, raising a brow.

Ciel smirked more, chuckling. "Because I like seeing you confused."

"I think you're hiding something from me," Alois said, crossing his arms.

Ciel shook his head. "I'm not hiding anything."

Alois just stayed exactly as he was, not believing Ciel.

Ciel shrugged, looking over the menu. "What do you think we should have with our salads? Something light...leave room for dessert..."

"I don't want dessert," He said shaking his head side to side.

Ciel blinked, nodding some with a frown. "All right, then we wont get dessert."

"But then again, I guess I'll have dessert... as long as it's you," He said with a wink.

Ciel blushed, glad no one had heard as he sighed. "Later. All right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to him.

Alois lit up, "Really?" He was rather excited now, the last time they actually had done anything had been at that Halloween party they had hosted.

Ciel nodded, smiling some. "Sure, babe."

Alois blinked and then blushed a bright pink, once again a rare occurrence, Ciel had never ever called him that before.

Ciel chuckled, smiling to him. He wanted to make Alois' day extra special.

Alois was still blushing but smiled shyly back at Ciel, his hand daring to gently touch Ciel's over the table.

Ciel knew it would be a bad idea in that day and age, people begin quick to judge others.

Alois brushed his fingers over Ciel's before moving his hand away and shifting a bit in his chair.

Ciel smiled to him weakly, as if to say sorry.

Alois smiled back and looked down to see how long the table cloth was, smiling a bit to see it almost reached the floor, save a few centimeters. He leaned down a bit and tested his movable leg a bit, the knee moved a bit now, it had ever since two days before, but his other leg was being stubborn. He moved his right leg forward a bit so that his foot would hit Ciel's under the table gently.

Ciel blinked, chuckling as he put his foot toward Alois'.

Alois smiled a bit and leaned against the table gently, mouthing the words, 'I love you.' to Ciel.

Ciel smiled back and nodded, wording the words back.

Alois smiled a bit more and hooked his ankle around Ciel's.

Ciel didn't mind, hooking his ankle back around his.

Alois smiled a bit more at this and relaxed, liking this as something they could do when they couldn't hold hands.

Ciel smiled back, chuckling as he put the menu down, a woman coming by. "I'm so sorry for the wait, we're quite busy. What can I get for you two?" She asked, smiling. Ciel smiled to her weakly, replying her. "It's fine. I'd like a salad with some toast and some Eartl Gray tea." He said, the woman nodding and looking to Alois. "And for you, dear?"

Alois smiled a bit more then Ciel had, "Can I have a salad with some breadsticks?" He asked, "And maybe some tea... you can surprise me though." He said with the sweetest smile ever.

She nodded, giggling. "Of course, sweetheart! I'll be right back with your order." She said and quickly ran off.

Alois then rolled his eyes and looked towards Ciel, "And that's how you get your order faster then everyone else," he said with a giggle.

Ciel smirked, chuckling and nodding some. "Good tips. Note to self, always take you with me to lunch."

Alois giggled a bit loudly, causing a few of the women in the cafe to look over and say 'awwww' Alois quickly covered his mouth, giggling softly now.

Ciel smirked, shaking his head some as he relaxed.

Alois leaned back in his chair a bit, blushing now rather embarrassed. He gently moved his leg up and down, resulting in stroking Ciel's calf.

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes with a smile.

Alois smiled a bit and impatiently waited for their orders.

The woman came back quickly with their food, smiling. "Here you are."

Alois smiled cutely at her, "Thank you!" He looked up at her with big adorable eyes.

She squealed from the cuteness before giggling and running back to the cooking area.

Alois frowned a bit and turned towards his food, raising a brow he unceremoniously reached into his salad and pulled out a mint lollipop, "Well then..."

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Apparently they wanted to give you a treat."

"I just think they want to watch me eat it," Alois said, nudging Ciel's leg so he'd get the meaning.

Ciel smirked, nodding. "Probably."

"Should I?" Alois asked, putting the cloth napkin on his lap, he started cutting up the salad after putting the lollipop off to the side.

"Maybe after you eat your salad." He said, nodding.

Alois smiled a bit and nodded, starting to eat.

Ciel soon finished his food, sipping on his tea.

Alois soon finished as well drinking his tea, he placed the cup down, "Shall I give a show?" Alois asked picking up the lollipop and twirling it in his fingers.

Ciel nodded as the girls in the back gasped.

Alois smiled a bit before opening it and sticking his tongue out, licking it to test it's flavor.

Ciel chuckled, the girls in the back gasping again. "You're barely licking it and it's driving them crazy."

Alois looked at Ciel with a smirk before wrapping his tongue around the lollipop in a way that he had done to the boy before.

Ciel blinked, blushing some and looking away before the girls squealed.

Alois then started to move his tongue up and down along the lollipop and whispered to Ciel, "This is so gay and they like it."

Ciel laughed, shaking his head.

Alois smiled a bit and pushed the lollipop into his mouth, looking at the girls and winking before pulling it out and pushing it back in repeatedly.

The girls squealed more before almost passing out, when Ciel shook his head with a smirk. "Alois, you had better stop."

Alois pushed the lollipop the rest of the way in his mouth so only the stick was out, "I'm gonna do this to you later," He whispered with a smirk.

Ciel blushed and sighed, nodding. "Let's head out, okay?"

Alois nodded and fixed his legs back on the place they were suppose to rest on the wheelchair.

Ciel got up and payed before wheeling Alois out, sighing. "Well, now that we're stuffed...what next?'

Alois shrugged, "Can we go home now?"

Ciel looked at his pocket watch before smirking, nodding some. "Sure we can." He said and helped him into the carriage before sitting back and relaxing.

Alois smiled and wrapped his arms around Ciel, cuddling him.

Ciel chuckled, cuddling him back.

Alois nuzzled his head into Ciel's neck and smiled a bit.

Ciel smiled back, kissing him once gently.

Alois gently kissed Ciel back.

Ciel pulled away after a bit, just relaxing and looking out the window to see where they were.

Alois rested his head on Ciel's shoulder and closed his eyes, just relaxing.

Ciel pet his head some, rubbing his back as well every now and again before they finally got home.

Alois sat up, seeing as they were home, he was really happy, he didn't like leaving this long.

Ciel smiled, getting him out of the wheelchair. "Close your eyes...I have a small surprise. "He said, taking the coat off of him.

Alois blinked, "Okay..." Then he closed his eyes.

Ciel smirked, having Sebastian open the double doors as he wheeled him in, everyone yelling 'surprise!"

Alois blinked and gasped, it was his birthday, how in the world could he have forgot. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up at Ciel, "You did this, didn't you?" He smiled.

Ciel smirked, nodding some. "Yes. Hope that means you're not mad at me for lying at the cafe. I knew something, but I couldn't tell you."

"You'll just have to make it up to me later, thank you so much," A tear fell from Alois' eyes.

Ciel wiped it away gently, smiling to him some. "You're welcome." he said lightly. "Now, how about we start the party, hm?"

Alois smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Ciel smiled, letting him wheel himself around if he wanted.

Alois looked around, smiling more and more as he did, but didn't seem like he wanted to leave Ciel's side.

Ciel didn't mind, understanding.

Alois gently held Ciel's hand squeezing it gently.

Ciel squeezed his back some before looking to Alois. "Want to try walking?"

"I still can't stand though," Alois said, looking at Ciel like he was crazy.

Ciel chuckled, smiling some. "Then lets try getting you to stand." He said, knowing he probably could, seeing as he had moved both his legs in his sleep with ease earlier.

"Okay..." Alois said, still thinking Ciel was overdoing this.

Ciel grabbed his hands, looking to him. "Try moving your legs."

Alois raised a brow but did so, and as usual, it was his right knee that moved, nothing else.

Ciel shook his head. "Try harder. Stretch a bit."

Alois sighed and did so, once again, it was only his right leg, from upper to knee that responded, and it hurt a bit so he cringed.

Ciel quickly massaged Alois' legs some, looking up to him. "I saw you move both of your legs while you slept earlier in the carriage. I have a feeling you can't move it because it's stiff."

Alois looked away from Ciel and down at the floor a bit guilty.

Ciel chuckled, smiling to him. "Don't feel bad. It was the first time I'd ever seen it happen before, so I have a feeling it's something more recent."

Alois sighed and shook his head, he wheeled himself backwards, making sure he didn't hit anything, he was a nice ten feet away from Ciel and let out a breath, carefully, he stood up, he wobbled a bit, but still stood, looking to Ciel's feet, he carefully walked over, wobbling and limping slightly, but still walking.

Ciel smiled big, nodding some as everyone around gasped and applaud for him when he reached Ciel. "Congratulations. You can walk again..."

Alois fell onto Ciel a bit and hugged him tightly, he buried his head into Ciel's shoulder, "You... weren't suppose to find out..." He said softly, tears falling from his eyes and onto Ciel's shoulders, "It was... suppose to be your birthday present... Sebastian has been helping me..." He gently gripped onto Ciel more.

Ciel chuckled, hugging him back. "I think it's better as your birthday surprise...to walk..." He whispered back. "Besides, I don't want anything for my birthday but you. You're all I need."

"I've been able to walk... since the first of November..." He said softly, continuing to cry gently on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel chuckled, snuggling him. "Don't cry...I'm glad to see you walk on your birthday...I was worried you would be upset if you couldn't."

Alois looked towards Ciel's neck, not wanting any of the others to see his face as he clung onto Ciel.

Ciel patted his back some, everyone figuring that he was crying because he was so happy.

Alois nuzzled his head into Ciel's neck, "I love you," He whispered gently into Ciel's ear.

"I love you too." He whispered into Alois' shoulder so no one knew what he was saying.

Alois pulled away a bit and smiled gently at Ciel, even though he was still crying slightly.

Ciel smiled back to him, sighing. "You okay?"

"Yes," He said, then mumbled softly, "I just wish I could kiss you right now..."

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Later."

Alois pouted a bit but then smiled again and hugged Ciel, "So, where's the music?"

Ciel chuckled, looking to the band and nodding to them before they started playing.

Alois then smirked a bit at Ciel, "And, I don't care what you say, we are dancing together tonight once, and it's going to be to something slow." He said before slowly walking away to get something to drink.

Ciel rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Yeah...lemme tell you..."

Alois looked back at Ciel and shot him a warning glare, "I am in a dress."

Ciel smirked, nodding. "Yes, I know. Because you chose to wear it."

"Since I'm in a dress, we can dance together," Alois said, picking up one of the cups and taking a sip from it.

Ciel rolled his eyes, nodding. "Right. I'll have your cake brought out later. I'm assuming you're too full from lunch."

Alois smiled at Ciel and took off the cape hiding his costume and placed it on the wheelchair.

Everyone smiled, clapping for Alois. They thought him a brave child to cross dress for a masquerade.

Alois then adjusted the mask and leaned against the table he was next to.

Ciel just shook his head, going toward the kitchen.

Alois watched Ciel, but wasn't sure if he should follow him so he just hung out where he was and talked to people.

It was a good thing, too, Ciel checking on Alois' birthday cake. It was something even Alois himself had dreamed up, glad Sebastian had spoken to Alois about his dream masquerade party.

Alois smiled as he talked to people who asked about his day, getting hugs from others.

Ciel came back out after a bit. A good hour went by before Ciel had Sebastian bring out Alois' cake.

Alois was still talking to people, not really noticing. Some girl came up to him and gave him a flower which he had initially smiled at, that was until he saw the flower, it was a Bluebell. A tear slipped from his eye and did something he was usually very against and hugged the girl.

Ciel noticed this, chuckling before going over. "You all right?"

"Look," Alois said, showing Ciel the flower, he had never told Ciel the story behind the flower before, but it was something him and his little brother use to put in their hair when they were little, they'd pretend to be girls and trick the boys.

Ciel smiled some, nodding. "Come on, we can put it in some water."

Alois nodded and held onto Ciel for some support.

Ciel helped him to a vase for a single flower, slowly pouring some water in before letting Alois put the flower in. "There."

Alois carefully placed the flower inside and looked to Ciel, "Can we plant bluebells in the courtyard?"

Ciel nodded. "Of course we can. I think they would look beautiful within the courtyard."

Alois looked around and moved forward so it looked like he was whispering something in Ciel's ear, but he gently kissed the boy's cheek, doing that being rather risky.

Ciel blinked, chuckling. "All right, all right. Your cake has been brought out."

"Ohhhh~ I wanna see," Alois said with a giggle.

Ciel nodded, leading him over to the cake. "Ta-da..."

Alois gasped as he looked at it then hugged Ciel tightly, "It's wonderful."

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "Thank Sebastian and Hannah."

Alois looked over at them and smiled.

Sebastian and Hannah both smiled back to him, Sebastian bowing a bit as Hannah nodded her head.

Alois leaned his head against Ciel, "How come today is so perfect?" He asked with a smile.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Because it's your birthday.'

"It's the best birthday ever," He said with a big smile.

Ciel smiled big. "I'm glad."

"Now if only I could kiss you," He mumbled again.

Ciel chuckled, nodding. "Later...I think we'll be doing a lot more than kissing later, however." He whispered to him, glad that no one was around.

Alois smiled a bit but blushed.

Ciel smirked. "Now, would you like to do the honors and cut your cake?"

Alois' eyes widened and he shook his head, "I don't feel like cutting my fingers off with a knife, you do it."

Ciel nodded, cutting the cake easily before starting to hand out plates.

Alois seemed very excited, whether it was about the cake or what they were doing later was hard to tell.

Ciel handed him a plate with cake on it, smiling. "Ta-da..."

Alois giggled a bit and took it before sitting down.

Ciel went to where he was, sitting beside him before taking a bite of his own slice of cake.

Alois was eating his happily, really enjoying it.

Ciel looked to him, happy he liked it. "Don't worry, I have plenty saved for later too."

Alois smiled and continued to eat.

Soon Ciel finished his slice and put his plate on a table, Sebastian getting it.

Alois had done the same and smilec towards Ciel.

Ciel relaxed, sighing. The party was close to being over, having gone on for a good three or four hours.

Alois was getting a bit uneasy, and a bit bored, you could tell by how much he was fidgeting.

Ciel chuckled, seeing everyone leave. Once everyone was gone, he went to Alois and kissed him gently.

Alois immediately wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, kissing him back.

Ciel groaned some, smirking before picking him up bridal style and walking him upstairs.

Alois gasped a bit and held tightly onto Ciel, still not use to being picked up.

Ciel chuckled, kissing him lightly. "You're all right."

Alois nuzzled his head against Ciel's chest.

Ciel chuckled, rubbing his back some with his hand before laying him down in their bed.

Alois smiled a bit and relaxed some when he was placed down.

Ciel smiled to him some before kissing him deeply.

Alois kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ciel.

Ciel chuckled as he started to undress Alois.

Alois moved to do the same to Ciel, but also tried to help Ciel a bit.

Ciel chuckled more, kissing Alois deeply.

Alois relaxed a bit and gave up on undressing Ciel, just deciding he'd pay more attention to kissing him.

Ciel quickly laid against Alois once he was undressed, smirking and rubbing his sides.

"O-ohh..." Alois moaned gently and his head fell back onto the pillows.

Ciel smirked still, kissing Alois' neck and chest.

Alois gently moaned into the kisses and arched his back slightly, clearly getting turned on fast.

Ciel knew he was, already being quite turned on himself.

Alois gently ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, taking note that the last time he had done that Ciel responded positively

Ciel groaned, enjoying it as he kissed Alois deeply.

Alois kissed Ciel back, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Ciel moaned, kissing him deeply still before grinding their hips together some.

Alois gasped and slowly wrapped his legs around Ciel's waist.

Ciel groaned, blushing and looking to Alois some in want.

Alois ran his hands down Ciel's chest, "Do what you want."

Ciel blinked, smirking almost evil like as he quickly kissed Alois.

Alois blinked a bit and went to kiss Ciel back.

Ciel groaned a bit before kissing down Alois' body, smirking.

Alois moaned gently, looking down at Ciel.

Ciel looked up at him some with almost an evil smirk as he kissed farther down until he got to Alois' length.

"C-Ciel... w-what are you planning?" Alois asked, getting a bit weirded out by the look on Ciel's face.

Ciel shook his head, chuckling. "Nothing you wont like." He said before licking Alois' length slowly.

Alois moaned gently, arching his back slightly.

Ciel chuckled before quickly engulfing Alois' member into his own mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Oh~ Oh... god!" Alois reached down and tangled his fingers into Ciel's hair.

Ciel moaned some before going faster quickly.

Alois arched his back a bit and bucked his hips into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel groaned a bit before moaning, teasing him by licking over the tip of his length, smirking.

Alois shivered a bit and looked down at Ciel, his cheeks painted pink.

Ciel loved the helpless look on the boy, it encouraging him to suck even harder.

Alois moaned and once again bucked his hips into Ciel's mouth, he couldn't help himself now, he was far past the point of no return.

Ciel wanted him to climax, but not yet. He quickly stopped what he was doing, going up and kissing Alois deeply.

Alois kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck.

Ciel groaned, kissing him deeply more before bucking his hips into Alois', unable to help it.

Alois gasped and shut his eyes tightly before letting out a loud moan and wrapping his legs around Ciel's waist for the first time in months.

Ciel moaned, blushing and panting some before groaning and finally entering Alois, grunting slightly.

Alois let out a loud moan and arched his back, his legs tightening around Ciel a bit, His cheeks turning pinker.

Ciel groaned once completely inside before kissing Alois deeply, moaning.

Alois kissed back but then pulled away and whispered in Ciel's ear, "I want it rough, okay?" He said panting slightly.

Ciel smirked, nodding as he quickly went at full force, not letting up for a minute.

Alois screamed out in pleasure, wrapping his arms tightly around Ciel, nails scraping against the boy's back.

Ciel hissed some at Alois' nails on his back, but didn't care, just going faster with his actions.

Alois let out muffled moans and gently bit Ciel's shoulder, marking the boy as his, he tried to move his hips with Ciel's but it was a bit unsteady.

Ciel panted and grunted more before hissing, being close to his release, and wodnering if Alois was.

Alois had, unfortunately, didn't see his release coming and it hit sooner then he expected. He let out a pleasured scream but quickly muffled it by hiding his face in Ciel's neck, he had met his release and it was a bit more erratic then usual.

Ciel gasped, groaning before pumping a couple more times and meeting his own release, pulling out before he could.

Alois realized this and looked up at Ciel, "W-why'd you... p-pull away?" Alois asked, panting heavily.

Ciel panted, blushing some and chuckling. "Because...t-too much..." He said, meaning his release.

Alois looked a bit upset at this but it was only a moment before he pulled Ciel down and kissed him.

Ciel moaned gently, kissing him back happily.

Alois hugged him tightly, pulling him closer.

Ciel didn't care, snuggling Alois back.

Alois let out a yawn and forced Ciel down before laying his head on the boy's chest.

Ciel chuckled, snuggling him back and kissing the top of his head. "Now, who is the man in this relationship?"

Alois looked up at him and smirked a bit, "Not you because you pulled away." He poked Ciel's nose, giggling.

Ciel rolled his eyes, sighing. "Look, It's been a while...I can't help it if it was more overwhelming than I remembered."

"Next time you're on bottom anyway," Alois said with a nonchalant shrug. Then he brushed his hand over the mark now on Ciel's shoulder, "Did it hurt?" He asked before kissing it gently.

Ciel chuckled, sucking at Alois' neck. "No."

"W-what?" Alois looked at Ciel a bit surprised.

Ciel chuckled still, smirking. "I'm saying it didn't hurt."

"Oh," Alois said, letting out a sigh of relief, thinking Ciel was responding to the first thing he said, "Sebastian will see it in the morning..."

Ciel groaned, frowning and pouting some. "I don't wanna get up..." He said and chuckled, curling up.

"Will you leave a mark on me Ciel?" Alois asked, nuzzling his head into Ciel's back.

Ciel chuckled, smirking. "Already did."

Alois blinked a bit, wondering when he missed it, "I must be distracted today..."

Ciel nodded, smiling gently before kissing him lovingly. "You are."

"I love you," Alois said before kissing him back.

Ciel kissed him gently before pulling back. "Love you too."

Alois smiled and snuggled up to Ciel, "Goodnight," He said with a yawn.

Ciel chuckled, kissing him gently once more. "Night."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG IT'S OVER NO MORE! (nah that's a lie) Okay so, There's two more chapters coming up, That's Ciel's birthday and Christmas, and once again we will miss our deadline :D (mostly because we're starting both chapters in December)<strong>

**Anyways, reviews bring happiness and happiness brings more AloisxCiel~**

**Word Count: 9,035  
>Page Count: 26+1 line (xD)<strong>

**And we're doing to much stuff at once but I'll keep a heads up on things, Still working on Eternal Love(SebbyxCiel), and we're working on a new AloisxCiel one, both are rather interesting but we're probably not getting them up anytime soon, anyways, thanks for reading! (even though you probably didn't)**

**LOVE YOU ALLL!  
><strong>


	11. Happy Birthday Ciel tease

**I died, I'm sorry. I've been on facebook more now.. (Alois Hugmonster Trancy) So I haven't really gotten time to do this, sadly this is only a teaser for the next chapter. I have offically lost my muse and I haven't gotten in touch with Goddess very often and she's lost interest with kuroshitsuji anyway, this is not going to be roleplay much anymore, after the 11th "paragraph" the roleplay stopped and I started writing it myself. **

****Warnings: YAOI~, Alois is finally seme, fluffehness, THIS IS JUST A TEASER BUT THERE'S SEXY THINGS!****

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed as he dried off after a bath, Sebastian busy preparing for the next day. Now that he had Alois to help him, he didn't need Sebastian to help him take a bath. Thankfully, in Ciel's opinion. He liked taking baths with his lover, even if it did sometimes cause him to blush uncontrollably.<p>

Alois had just finished draining the water from the tub before he grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist. He turned to Ciel and wrapped his arms around the boy's torso and pulled him close, pecking his cheek, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you come out of the bath?"

Ciel blushed, chuckling. "Every night we bathe together." He said and looked to him with a small smile. "And you're getting me wet again, stop it..." He said and pouted, pulling away from him.

"Oh but Ciel, we could easily get dry if you don't mind getting dirty again," He winks at the smaller boy and starts to dry his hair.

Ciel blushed more, sighing. "Alois...don't tease..." He said and closed his eyes, starting to dry his own hair.

"Awwww, do ya wanna do it then Ciel~?" The taller boy purred. He gently trailed a hand down Ciel's chest, "Tomorrow is... a very special day..."

Ciel blinked, frowning some. He hadn't enjoyed his birthday since the loss of his parents. "No...tomorrow is just another day..." He said and smiled weakly to him before kissing him gently. "And...we can...if you want..." He said and blushed greatly more before looking away, going back to drying his hair off.

Alois couldn't help but smile softly, "It will be midnight soon..." He took a few steps close to the other and hugged him. "I want to make your birthday special this year... I want to do what you want, I'll make food for you by myself, I'll wait on you, I'll even read you stories if I must, but I just want tomorrow to be special, and I want to spend it with you." He said softly before kissing the top of the other's head.

Ciel smiled weakly, sighing. "Fine...but don't cook… god only knows you might kill me." He teased before turning around and kissing his cheek gently once before walking to the bedroom.

Alois finished drying off and soon followed Ciel. "Don't get changed, we're doing it right when that clock chimes twelve, and I'm going to be on top for the second time in our relationship..." He gave off a bit of an unamused look as he counted all the times they had done this together and he was only on the top once, and he had originally told Ciel to be the female. He sighed a bit and smiled.

Ciel blushed more, nodding some as he sighed and got into bed, curling up a bit. "Fine...but you'll have to woo me first." He said and smirked.

"Oh?" Alois got in on his side and crawled over to Ciel, the towel around his hips daring to get looser and looser with each movement he made. When he got to Ciel he gently pressed their lips together.

Ciel kissed him back gently, relaxing some at the kiss, even if he felt like going to sleep.

Alois continued to kiss him, making it deeper by tilting the boy's chin up to his own, "My Ciel." He murmured into it and when the other went to answer his tongue slipped between his lover's lips. The warm wet muscle exploring the cavern, prompting the smaller boy to let out a soft moan.

"Ciel knows he can't resist," The blonde purred, pulling away the kiss, that exact moment the clock chimed midnight, "Happy Birthday, my darling Ciel."

The smaller boy nodded, even though he never wanted to celebrate his birthday, he would never see a reason to, but if Alois really wanted him to then he would.

"Now then, perhaps it's time to take these off," The blonde murmured as he slowly removed the towel from his waist, then did the same to his lover's.

A soft blush crept up on the boy's cheeks as he looked up to the blonde, "It's been a while… be gentle…" He looked to the side, blushing more.

"Mmm…" Alois pecked the smaller boy's lips before moving down and dragging his tongue over the younger's neck, causing him to let out a soft moan and tilt his head to the side at the hot slippery sensation. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed as he moved down to place his lips on the skin and suck on it gently.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's only 770... quota... 6,000 QAQ Maybe if I get drowned in good reviews I'll be happier... and write faster... AND ALL YOU GODDAMN PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW THAT KNOW ME ON FACEBOOK I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THIS TIME!<strong>

**Anyway this is barely over a page long but I need you guys to give me inspiration...**


End file.
